Puttish
by SM1719
Summary: Jong In membaca salah satu buku yang menjelaskan tentang makhluk sejenis vampire yang mendapatkan asupan energinya dari menghisap puting sang korban. Awalnya, hidupnya berjalan biasa - biasa saja, hingga Jong In mengenal seorang pria dengan kulit pucat bak mayat, Oh Sehun. Apalagi Pria yang menurutnya misterius itu selalu mengawasinya. Dan.. menatap kearah dadanya. [HUNKAI] YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

SM1719 PRESENT:

PUTTISH

Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, and Other

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

RATE: M

Warn: typo, belum didedit, YAOI

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

 _-Puttish adalah makhluk yang bisa dikatakan satu bangsa dengan makhluk penghisap darah, atau biasa dikenal sebagai vampire. Memiliki kulit sepucat mayat, suhu tubuh yang dingin, dan gigi taring. Tapi bedanya, bila vampire mendapatkan asupan energi dari menghisap darah sang korban, maka makhluk ini mendapatkan asupan energinya dari menghisap puting sang korban. Baik manusia, ataupun bangsanya sendiri-_

Jong In menghentikan acara membacanya dan memandang aneh kedepan. Namja dengan setelan kaos putih dan kemeja merah itu kembali mengulang membaca deretan kalimat yang tertulis didalam buku yang tengah dipegangnya saat ini.

Menghisap puting sang korban untuk mengisi energi? _WHAT THE FUCK?!_. Apa matanya salah baca?. Apa – apaan kalimat barusan?. Ia baru tahu jika ada makhluk yang mendapatkan energi dari menghisap puting korbannya.

Sungguh! Namja dengan kulit eksotis itu tidak bisa tidak memasang wajah idiotnya untuk saat ini. Jong In membalik buku yang dipegangnya tersebut dan kembali membaca judul buku itu. Buku macam apa ini? Siapa yang menulis hal seperti ini? Jangan – jangan ini buku porno?.

Setahunya vampire tidak punya jenis atau apalah itu. Yang namanya vampire adalah makhluk yang memiliki gigi taring dan menghisap darah manusia sebagai makanannya. Bukan menghisap puting sebagai makanannya.

Jong In berdecak pelan. "Ck! Mereka pikir vampire itu seperti jenis – jenis tanaman? Ada – ada saja!" monolognya sambil memandang buku ditangannya dengan pandangan aneh. Tapi meskipun begitu, Jong In tetap melanjutkan membaca isi dari buku itu.

 _-Mereka akan menghisap energi korbannya melalui putingnya hingga korban lemas tak bertenaga, atau mungkin mati._

 _Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui bangsa ini. Para manusia hanya memprioritaskan bangsa vampire penghisap darah sebagai bangsa yang paling berpengaruh didunia mereka. Sebenarnya jika diteliti lebih jauh, bangsa Puttish lebih memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi dari vampire penghisap darah._

 _Puttish lebih suka menyendiri dan hidup terpisah dari kelompoknya. Tapi meskipun begitu, vampire ini sangat tahu siapa pemimpin mereka. Layaknya serigala, bangsa ini juga memiliki seorang mate-_

Pemuda tan itu mengerutkan alis saat membacanya. Mate?

 _-Bangsa puttish memiliki jiwa petarung yang lebih kuat. Mereka dapat merebut suatu wilayah dalam sekali serang meskipun wilayah itu milik bangsa mereka sendiri...-_

Jong In tiba – tiba menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya tersebut dengan keras. Menimbulkan suara yang terdengar cukup nyaring hingga menggema keseluruh penjuru perpustakaan. "Buku apa ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" gerutunya pelan. Namja tan itu kemudian menggeser buku tersebut kesamping dan beralih pada tumpukan buku di depannya. Buku – buku yang sudah ia kumpulkan sebelumnya untuk ia baca.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil salah satu buku dan kedua manik kelam itu mulai membaca judul buku yang ia pegang tersebut. "The Prince Ice" gumamnya pelan membaca judul buku tersebut. Ia kemudian membolak – balik buku tersebut dengan pandangan meneliti. "Novel?" dan membaca sekilas sinopsis yang tertulis pada sampul bagian belakang buku. Jong In terlihat mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya pelan dengan mata yang masih membaca sinopsis buku tersebut. "Hm...Lumayan" ujarnya menilai.

Jong In kemudian mulai membuka buku tersebut dan membaca isinya dalam diam. Menyisakan suasana tenang yang melingkupi ruang perpustakaan sebesar lapangan tersebut.

 **BAGIAN I**

"Yo Yo Stevan Clart!"

Seorang pemuda dengan kulit putih pucatnya menoleh ketika merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Pemuda dengan garis rahang tegas, alis tajam, kedua mata bak elang dan belahan bibir tipis itu mendapati seorang pemuda jangkung tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan tangan terangkat melambai – lambai. Oh..Jangan lupakan senyum idiot yang dipasang pemuda jangkung itu.

Pemuda pucat –Stevan- memutar malas bola matanya melihat pemandangan itu. Ia lalu memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menyeruput kopinya pelan.

" _Morning._ Bagaimana pagimu hari ini?" Pemuda jangkung yang tadi berjalan menghampiri Stevan berujar riang.

" _Shut up your mouth, Kris"_ Stevan membalas dengan nada malasnya. Pemuda yang dipanggil –Kris- tersebut terdengar terkekeh pelan mendengar suara Stevan dan mulai mendudukan dirinya didepan pemuda pucat itu. "Owh.. _calm down bro._ Aku hanya ingin menanyai pagimu di London.." sahutnya santai.

Stevan melirik malas pada Kris. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada keadaan diluar cafe dari balik jendela. Mengamati setiap orang yang terlihat berlalu lalang, dan mobil – mobil yang mulai memadati jalanan kota London pagi itu. Terlihat sangat sibuk. Tapi itu sudah menjadi hal biasa disana.

" _Moccacino late, please?"_

Stevan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kris yang kini tengah memesan minuman kepada seorang pelayan wanita. Pemuda jangkung dengan wajah Kanada-Cina itu mengembalikan buku menu yang dipegangnya pada pelayan wanita itu. Dan jangan lupakan kedipan mata genitnya pada pelayan wanita itu.

Sekali lagi, Stevan memutar malas bola matanya. Merasa jengah dengan pemandangan didepannya. Pelayan wanita itu nampak terlihat tersenyum malu – malu pada Kris. Tapi meskipun begitu, perempuan dengan kemeja putih dan _hotpants_ hitam itu juga ikut mengedipkan matanya pada Kris.

"Kris, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Stevan menginterupsi dengan pandangan geli pada pelayan wanita itu. Pemuda dengan coat hitam itu lalu beralih pada Kris yang sekarang tengah terkekeh pelan. "Hey bung, ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?" tanya Kris.

" _I don't know"_ Stevan menjawab setengah malas dan mengambil gelas kopinya dari meja. Kris terlihat mengerutkan keningnya menatap Stevan yang kini meminum kopinya dalam diam. "Bung. Apa kau merasa jijik dengan gadis tadi?"

"Yeah..Dia mempunyai bau yang hambar.." Sekali lagi, Kris mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Stevan. "Apa yang hambar? Aku rasa dia punya rasa yang lumayan manis?". Stevan menggeleng pelan dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jalanan kota London. "Bagimu" gumamnya pelan.

Kris terdiam melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Stevan. Kedua alis tajam pemuda pucat didepannya terlihat mengerut tajam. Pandangan yang ditunjukkan juga mulai terlihat datar.

Kris berdehem pelan.

"Hei Stevan. Aku sudah mendengarnya tadi malam.." Kris membuka suara.

Stevan menoleh pada Kris. Ia hanya diam mendengarkan dengan alis yang masih mengerut tajam. "Saat pesta dansa dengan keluarga kerajaan Inggris, kau hampir membunuh salah satu keluarga kerajaan?" Kris berucap pelan dan memperhatikan ekspresi Stevan. Sesaat wajah Stevan terlihat datar. Pemuda itu berdecak pelan. "Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya acuh.

" _Tone*_ membahas masalah itu dengan para _Lucus*_ setelah kalian pulang dari pesta dansa. Dia bilang kau terlihat seperti hewan buas yang tengah tersesat disalah satu kamar tidur"

" _Shut Up!_ Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya" Stevan terdengar menggeram pelan mengucapkan perkataannya. Kris terdiam sesaat. "Baik. Aku tidak akan membahasnya. Tapi..Apa kau benar – benar lapar hingga hampir membuat salah satu anggota keluarga kerajaan Inggris mati?" Stevan mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Mungkin.."

Kris berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban Stevan. "Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti...Kau tidak takut _Tone_ memberimu hukuman karena hampir membunuh salah satu manusia?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat.

Perbincangan yang terdengar membingungkan itu terhenti ketika pelayan wanita tadi kembali menghampiri meja Stevan dan Kris. Pelayan itu lalu meletakkan gelas berisi kopi pesanan Kris dengan pelan. " _Your coffee, sir"_

" _Okay..Thank's, sweety"_ balas Kris pelan. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat dan mengusap pelan leher putih gadis didepannya itu. "Hmm..Baumu manis sekali..Boleh aku menyedot putingmu?"

"Kris!" Stevan menegur Kris dengan suara beratnya. Ia menatap laki – laki didepannya itu dengan wajah datar namun dengan kedua bola mata yang kini berwarna hijau zamrud.

Kris lantas tersentak kaget mendengar suara dengan nada mengancam itu. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari leher pelayan wanita yang kini memasang raut setengah bingung dan takut. Wajah pemuda Kanada-Cina itu nampak gugup dan pucat.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu untuk tidak melakukan itu jika sedang bersamaku!"

"Maafkan aku"

Pelayan wanita itu hanya memasang raut antara bingung dan ketakutan. Selain kedua pria itu berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti, ia juga cukup tersentak takut mendengar suara berat yang mengancam dari pemuda pucat di depannya itu.

Stevan menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi yang didudukinya. Kedua bola mata yang tadi menyala dengan warna hijau zamrud itu kembali berpendar menjadi warna hitam legam. Ia menoleh pada pelayan wanita yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya disamping Kris. "Pergilah" usirnya dingin dengan bahasa Inggris.

Wanita dengan rambut pirang itu kemudian langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan meja Stevan dan Kris setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan ' _Sorry'_ pada kedua pemuda itu. Setelah kepergian pelayan itu, suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Kris" Suara Stevan terdengar memecah keheningan. Pemuda pucat itu berujar pelan dan menyesap kopinya. Kris nampak memasang wajah gugup lalu berdehem pelan guna menghilangkan kegugupannya itu. Ia memandang wajah datar Stevan. "Mm.. _Tone_ memiliki rencana menggelar pesta ulang tahun untukmu minggu depan..". Setelah mendengar perkataan Kris, Stevan terdengar menghela napas lelah. "Untuk apa?"

"Dalam rapat yang disampaikan _Tone_ kemarin, ia berencana menggelar pesta ulang tahunmu. _Tone_ juga akan mengundang banyak wanita dan pria dalam pesta itu.." Stevan mengangkat alisnya mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Umurmu sudah 345. Sudah saatnya kau mencari pasanganmu, Stev.."

"Jadi..Dia menggelar pesta itu untuk menjodohkanku?" Stevan kembali terdengar menggeram tidak suka. Kris terlihat kelabakan dikursinya. "Bu-bukan begitu.."

"Lalu apa?"

Kris berdehem mencoba tenang. " _Tone_ bilang, dia lelah jika terus menunggu untuk tahun – tahun berikutnya. Dia ingin kau cepat menemukan pasanganmu"

Tanpa Kris sadar, kedua tangan Stevan terlihat mengepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya. "Dengar. Sampaikan pada _Tone_ jika aku bisa menemukan pasanganku sendiri! Jangan terlalu mengatur hidupku karena aku tidak suka itu!" ujarnya dingin. Kris terdiam sejenak. Ia menyeruput kopinya pelan.

"Aku..Tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mengatakannya, Stev.."

Stevan kembali menghela napas lelah. "Sudahlah..Aku lelah terus membahas permasalahan yang sama hampir setiap hari" gumamnya. Kris menatap prihatin pada Stevan. Wajah pucat itu terlihat semakin pucat dengan gurat kelelahannya. "Dia tidak akan mendengarkan perkataanku" lanjut pemuda pucat itu.

Keadaan kembali hening. Kris dan Stevan meminum kopi mereka dalam diam. "Maafkan aku telah membahasnya.." sesal Kris dengan tangan yang menggenggam gelasnya erat. "Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha keras mencarinya.."

Stevan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan "Terlalu berusaha lebih tepatnya..Kau tahu aku hampir seperti berkeliling dunia untuk mencarinya..Tapi dari semua usahaku..Tidak ada yang berbuah manis..". Kris menangkap kesedihan dari kedua mata Stevan. "Ya..Aku tahu"

Kris kemudian merogoh saku mantel abu – abunya lalu mengeluarkan amplop putih dari dalamnya. Ia melirik sejenak amplop itu, mencoba menimbang apakah harus ia berikan atau tidak. Tangan pemuda itu lalu terjulur memberikan amplop itu pada Stevan. Stevan terlihat mengernyit heran menatap amplop yang disodorkan didepannya itu. "Apa ini?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Aku ragu memberikannya padamu. Tapi aku sudah memikirkan ini matang – matang.." Jawab Kris. Stevan mengambil amplop itu perlahan dari tangan Kris. Sesaat, ia memandang amplop itu lalu beralih ke Kris. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengisyaratkan Stevan untuk membuka isi amplop itu. Stevan kemudian membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas horizontal didalamnya. Keningnya mengerut bingung.

"Tiket?"

"Ya" Kris membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Aku dan perusahaanku mengadakan kerja sama dengan salah satu daerah di negera Korea"

Stevan menoleh pada Kris. "Lalu? Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku akan berkunjung kesana selama 1 minggu untuk melihat perkembangan perusahaanku. Kupikir mengajak teman tidak ada salahnya" Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kudengar negara itu punya hiburan yang menarik" lanjutnya dengan tangan kanan mengusap dagu. Stevan berdecak mendengar perkataan Kris. "Aku tidak ikut" tolaknya.

Kris terlihat tersentak pelan mendengar penolakan Stevan. " _Why not?"_

"Aku malas berpergian" jawab Stevan cepat dan singkat. Ia kembali meminum kopinya. "Ayolah, Stev..Aku yakin kau pasti suka disana! Kita tidak akan lama belajar bahasa disana..Selain itu.." Kris menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menatap Stevan yang kini memasang raut datarnya. "Banyak wanita dan pria disana yang kudengar sangat menggoda dan rasanya lumayan enak" lanjut Kris setengah berbisik dengan alis yang naik turun.

Stevan masih setia memasang raut wajah datarnya. "Aku tidak suka bermain – main sepertimu" ucapnya malas. Kris mengerang kesal mendengarnya "Ck! Aku tahu kau hanya ingin yang berkualitas" ejeknya malas. "Tapi..tidak ada salahnya mencoba? Aku yakin disana banyak wanita dan pria yang berkualitas sesuai seleramu.."

"Tidak"

"Oh..Stevan Clart! Aku mencoba membantumu!"

"Membantu apa? Menjodohkanku?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku"

"Kau sama saja dengan _Tone._ Tidak ada bedanya!" Stevan mendengus kesal. Ia mulai jengah dengan perbincangan ini. "Stev..tolong dengarkan aku..Aku hanya ingin mencoba membantumu untuk berlibur..Melepas penat dan beban yang kau rasakan untuk sesaat..Tujuanku baik! Liburan dinegara itu tidak buruk seperti yang kau bayangkan!" jelas Kris. "Lagipula..Aku yakin kau belum pernah kesana.."

Stevan melipat tangannya dibawah dada. Memperhatikan Kris yang sedari tadi asyik mengoceh bak ibu – ibu yang khawatir pada anaknya. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan? Jika seandainya, pasangan yang selama ini kau cari ada disana? Bagaimana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Stevan langsung menegakkan badannya. Memandang dingin pada Kris. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang pasanganku, huh?" tanyanya angkuh. "Jangan ikut campur!"

"Aku tidak ikut campur! Stevan..Kumohon dengarkan aku! Aku sudah memesan tiket untukmu..Hanya kau yang ingin aku ajak kesana..Bahkan aku tidak mengikut sertakan Samuel.." Kris melirik tiket yang sempat ia beri pada Stevan, telah kembali tergeletak diatas meja. "Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal.."

Stevan menghela napas kasar. Ia melirik tiket yang berada di atas meja tersebut.

* * *

"Jong In!"

Jong In menoleh. Melihat wanita dengan ikat kuncir kuda tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Wanita itu terlihat mengatur napasnya sejenak "Jong In..Apa kau masih sibuk?" tanyanya. Jong In mengangguk pelan. "Ya..aku harus mengantarkan buku – buku ini kegudang belakang.." jawabnya seadanya. Wanita itu melirik tumpukan buku yang tengah dibawa Jong In. Kedua mata sipitnya kemudian membulat lucu dan tangannya mengambil buku paling teratas dari tumpukan buku yang dibawa Jong In itu. "Ini..! Kenapa buku ini juga ada disini?" tanya wanita itu kembali dengan nada terkejut.

Jong In mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Bingung dengan reaksi berlebihan yang ditunjukan wanita didepannya itu. "Memangnya kenapa, Tae?" tanyanya balik.

"Kau tidak boleh membawa buku ini kegudang belakang! Buku ini sangat menarik untuk dibaca!"

"Buku dengan pembahasan makhluk mesum yang menghisap puting manusia sebagai sumber energinya kau bilang bacaan yang menarik?" Jong In bertanya cepat dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia menatap wanita didepannya itu dengan kernyitan kening.

Wanita itu lantas menggeleng cepat dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya. "Bukan itu maksudku, hitam! Banyak orang yang tidak tahu tentang makhluk yang ditulis pada buku ini..Aku pikir, buku ini akan laris dibaca banyak orang yang ingin tahu!" sergahnya cepat. Jong In memutar malas bola matanya. "Taeyeon, dengarkan aku! Mana ada manusia dijaman sekarang yang percaya dengan makhluk – makhluk fantasi. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak percaya dengan vampire lagi.." tukas Jong In dan menyentil kening Taeyeon pelan. "Aku curiga kalau kaulah yang memesan buku semacam ini" lanjutnya dan merebut kembali buku yang berada didalam genggaman Taeyeon.

Taeyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya "Tapi aku pikir itu hal yang keren!". Jong In menghela napas pelan. "Daripada membaca hal yang tidak berguna semacam ini, orang – orang akan memilih membaca buku sejarah peperangan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara!" kata Jong In mengejek. "Kau tahu? Waktuku terbuang banyak hanya gara – gara membaca isi buku ini! Pekerjaanku disini masih banyak! Ada berlusin – lusin buku yang harus kubaca dan kupilah untuk membedakan mana yang layak dibaca pengunjung dan mana yang tidak layak dibaca pengunjung!" Jong In mengeluh kesal.

"Jadi, aku sarankan untukmu...Sering – seringlah pergi ke tempat ibadah! Otakmu sudah terkontaminasi dengan hal – hal tabu dan mesum!"

Taeyeon melotot marah pada Jong In. "Aku tidak mesum! Aku bahkan sering ke gereja! Jadi jangan tuduh aku sembarangan seperti itu!" elaknya tidak terima. Wanita itu kemudian berbalik dan pergi dengan menghentak – hentakan kakinya kesal. Jong In yang melihat tingkah wanita itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Ck! Sadarlah berapa umurmu!" gumamnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gudang perpustakaan.

Kim Jong In. Pemuda berumur 24 tahun dengan perawakan tinggi dan kulit tannya. Sangat kontras dengan kulit orang Korea lainnya. Meskipun kulitnya berbeda dari orang Korea pada umumnya, Jong In tetap terlihat biasa – biasa saja. Wajahnya manis dengan lekuk tubuh yang terlatih. Membuat sebagian orang tergoda padanya. Apapun yang dikenakan namja tan itu, semuanya terlihat sexy dan manis. Walaupun ia selalu mengatakan dirinya penuh dengan kharisma. Tapi nyatanya teman – temannya selalu mengatakan kalau dia itu manis dan sexy. Ck! Padahal dia itu pria!. Manis darimananya, huh?.

Namja itu bekerja disalah satu perpustakaan kota didaerah Busan. Ia tidak kuliah. Setelah menamatkan SMA, Jong In langsung mencari pekerjaan. Selain biaya yang cukup mahal untuk mendaftar kuliah, ia juga prihatin dengan keadaan ayahnya. Ia hidup hanya bersama ayahnya disalah satu kontrakan tak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai pegawai restoran. Ibunya meninggal saat ia masih SMA karena penyakit yang diderita ibunya.

Belakangan ini, ia mendapati ayahnya tengah terbatuk – batuk dengan tubuh panas setelah pulang kerja. Jong In tidak tega melihat kondisi ayahnya tersebut dan berniat membantu beliau. Ayah Jong In awalnya menolak dan melarang Jong In bekerja. Tapi, Jong In tidak menyerah meyakinkan ayahnya itu.

* * *

"Aku pulang.."

Jong In melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya pada rak sepatu disamping pintu. Ia memakai sendal rumahan dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan masuk kedalam rumah. Sesekali, namja tan itu terlihat memegangi bahunya yang terasa pegal. Memijatnya pelan berharap rasa pegal itu sedikit berkurang. Bolak – balik gudang dan membawa tumpukan buku yang bisa dibilang lumayan tebal bukanlah suatu hal mudah.

"Ohh..Jongie..Kau sudah pulang? Uhuk" Suara seorang pria paruh baya membuat Jong In menoleh. Ia mendapati ayahnya tengah berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Jong In lantas berjalan mendekat. "Ayah..kenapa ayah turun dari tempat tidur? Kondisi ayah masih belum baik.."

Ayah Jong In hanya mengulum senyumnya. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di sofa ruang santai. Ruang santai yang terlihat biasa – biasa saja. Hanya ada satu tv kecil, sofa yang lumayan besar, karpet merah maroon dan meja nakas kecil disamping sofa. Tidak ada yang istimewa.

"Aku ingin menyambut anakku pulang..Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, Jong?" tanya ayahnya pelan. Pria paruh baya itu mengusap pelan rambut cokelat anaknya. Jong In tersenyum samar. "Seperti biasa..Hari ini ada beberapa buku yang datang dan aku harus menyusunnya.." tukasnya.

Ayah Jong In terlihat memasang raut sedih. "Pasti melelahkan, ya? Maafkan ayah Jong..Ayah membuatmu bekerja.." Jong In menggeleng tidak setuju mendengarnya. "Tidak ayah! Aku sudah terbiasa! Dan ini menyenangkan! Aku bisa membaca buku lebih banyak.." Jong In berkata dengan senyum hangatnya. Pemuda itu mencoba membuat ayahnya kembali tersenyum.

Ayah Jong In lalu tersenyum "Aku tahu.." jeda sejenak. "Seharusnya kau kuliah.."

"Ayah! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang tidak apa – apa? Bukankah kita selalu membahasnya?" Jong In berucap sedih diakhir kalimat. Ia merasa sedih ketika melihat ayahnya yang terlihat rapuh. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya sedih!. Jong In ingin ayahnya terus tersenyum!.

Pria paruh baya itu memandang wajah anaknya dengan sendu. "Baiklah..Maafkan ayah.." ujarnya dan menepuk – nepuk pelan bahu Jong In. Ayah Jong In tersenyum kembali. Jong In terlihat semakin menyematkan senyum hangatnya pada wajahnya. "Jjaa! Ayah sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau aku buatkan ramyun? Setelah itu aku akan keluar sebentar membeli bahan makanan...Bahan – bahan dikulkas sudah habis.." Jong In berdiri dan meregangkan otot – ototnya. "Ayah makan ya? Setelah itu minum obat dan tidur! Jongie ingin ayah cepat sembuh!"

Ayah Jong In mengangguk pelan memandang anaknya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju dapur.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ket:

 _Tone_ : nama pemimpin pada kelompok _Puttish_

 _Lucus :_ Semacam menteri dan penasehat dalam bangsa _Puttish_

Hai! Aku bawa ff baru..Kkk.. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ada yang mau nanggapin? :3

Salam hangat"SM1719"


	2. Chapter 2

SM1719 PRESENT:

PUTTISH

Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun(Stevan), and Other

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

RATE: M

Warn: typo, belum diedit, YAOI. FF ini hanya karangan semata, begitu juga makhluk ff ini. Semuanya murni karangan dari otak author yang mesum

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

London. 23.54

Lorong yang luas dan panjang itu, terlihat gelap tanpa ada penerangan lampu. Suara ketukan antara sepatu dan lantai marmer yang dingin terdengar ditengah kesunyian lorong pada malam hari itu.

Sosok pria dengan tubuh tegap sesekali terlihat, saat berjalan melewati lorong itu. Tubuh pria itu sesekali terlihat ketika terkena terpaan sinar bulan dari jendela kaca yang berderet rapi disetiap dinding, dengan panjang dan lebar yang sangat besar itu. Tubuh yang terbalut jas hitam itu terlihat berbelok ke kanan lorong, dan berhenti didepan pintu kembar berwarna cokelat almond. Tangan putih pria tersebut membuka salah satu pintu tanpa ada keraguan.

Setelah pintu terbuka, pemandangan pertama yang terlihat, adalah sekumpulan orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja panjang bernuansa Eropa, dengan sosok lelaki yang terlihat lebih mencolok dari yang lainnya tengah duduk pada bagian ujung meja berbentuk persegi panjang, dan jendela kaca besar dibelakangnya sebagai background.

"Kau datang."

Stevan memasang wajah datarnya tanpa ada niatan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Tubuh tegap itu berjalan pelan menuju bangku yang masih kosong pada bagian ujung meja yang lain.

"Baik. Kita bisa memulainya." Sosok lelaki dengan jubah hijau itu memerintah. Beberapa orang disekitarnya nampak sibuk membaca sesuatu yang tertulis di atas lembaran putih di atas meja.

"Yang mulia, wilayah utara London yang berhasil Anda rebut, telah kami tangani." Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian formalnya memulai diskusi,"lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan pada benda-benda sisa yang masih berada disana, Yang Mulia?"

Sosok lelaki dengan jubah hijau yang dipanggil Yang Mulia itu, nampak memasang raut dingin diwajahnya. Jemari kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan permukaan meja, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup menggema dalam ruangan yang sekarang hening itu. "Buang saja! Aku tidak ingin ada barang bekas milik vampire lain di wilayahku!" Perintahnya mutlak.

"Baik!" Orang-orang disana menunduk patuh dengan serempak. Kira-kira, ada sekitar 14 orang. Sebagai tambahan, ada dua orang yang terlihat berdiri di kedua sisi sosok berjubah hijau itu, dan dua orang lainnya berada di setiap sisi pintu yang tadi Stevan buka.

Setelah itu, perbincangan yang terlihat serius itu mulai berlanjut. Pembahasan mengenai kekuasaan wilayah, para prajurit, kelompok, dan perkembangan saham mereka bicarakan dengan baik. Semua orang nampak memasang wajah serius mereka.

Kecuali satu orang.

Stevan.

Stevan nampak menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Wajah pucat itu memandang bosan pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak memiliki minat sama sekali untuk mendengarkan pembahasan mereka.

"Jadi...Stevan. Aku berencana menggelar pesta ulang tahunmu dua minggu lagi."

Sosok berjubah hijau itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan ditengah pembahasan mengenai letak kekuasaan. Kedua mata dengan bola mata berwarna hijau zamrud itu, memandang lekat pemuda pucat yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

Stevan menegakkan badannya dengan perlahan. Kedua manik hitamnya balas menatap pada manik hijau zamrud di depannya. Orang-orang yang berada di setiap sisi kedua laki-laki itu, juga nampak mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Stevan.

"Huh?"

"Aku meminta pendapatmu. Bukan kata 'huh' yang aku inginkan," sosok itu juga ikut menegakkan badannya dengan masih menatap Stevan.

Stevan terdiam sejenak, dan mendengus kasar,"Aku tidak menginginkannya" kata Stevan singkat. Pemuda itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi dibelakangnya, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada. Sosok lelaki didepan sana terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya sinis.

"Aku pikir Kris sudah memberitahumu soal ini."

Stevan memandang sinis pada sosok didepannya,"Ya. Dia memang sudah mengatakannya padaku kemarin." Kedua bola matanya mulai berubah warna menjadi hijau zamrud. Sama persis dengan warna bola mata sosok berjubah itu.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku akan mengundang banyak wanita dan pria nanti," Sosok itu juga ikut melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada, "Kau bisa memilih salah satunya."

Stevan terdengar menggeram pelan. Tangan kanannya mengepal didalam lipatan lengannya. "Apa kau sedang berusaha menjodohkanku?" Tanyanya dingin. Sosok berjubah itu terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Stevan, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kencang. Tawa yang terdengar seperti tengah mengejek Stevan.

"Apa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Sosok itu menghentikan tawanya dan balik bertanya pada Stevan.

Orang-orang disetiap sisi kedua lelaki itu masih terdiam. Mereka tidak berani membuka suara, dan hanya memperhatikan kedua lelaki pucat itu secara bergantian.

"Jika aku mengatakan 'ya', apa yang akan kau ucapkan sebagai jawabanmu?" Nada suara yang dikeluarkan Stevan terdengar menantang. Tak lupa tatapannya yang kini terlihat menilai pada sosok berjubah itu. "Aku harap kau akan mendengarkanku kali ini, _Tone._ Aku tidak ingin pesta ulang tahun itu."

Sosok yang Stevan panggil sebagai _Tone_ itu hanya diam mendengarkan. Tetapi, kedua bola mata berwarna hijau zamrud itu terlihat semakin bersinar terang.

"Aku juga bisa mencari pasanganku sendiri! Jangan terlalu mengatur hidupku karena aku tidak suka itu! Meskipun kau seorang pemimpin, akan tetapi, kau tidak bisa berbuat sesukamu dalam mengatur kehidupan orang lain, Yang Mulia!" Stevan kembali bersuara dengan nada tegasnya. Pemuda itu terlihat sama sekali tidak takut dengan kedua bola mata yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Oh, benarkah? Apa sekarang kau mencoba menasehatiku?" Sosok _Tone_ itu terlihat tidak suka dengan perkataan Stevan. Ia mulai mengeluarkan aura dingin disekitar tubuhnya.

Stevan menarik sudut bibirnya,"Kalau 'iya'?"

Aura didalam ruangan itu mulai berubah dingin dan tegang. Kedua pria dengan warna bola mata yang sama itu saling tatap.

"Aku tidak menerima permintaanmu!" Sosok berjubah itu berucap setengah berteriak. "Tidakkah kau sadar berapa usiamu sekarang?"

Stevan kembali menegakkan badannya,"aku sangat sadar berapa usiaku sekarang. Jadi, biarkan aku mencarinya sendiri!" ujarnya. Setelah itu, napas pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu terdengar memburu. Kedua bola matanya juga ikut bersinar terang.

 _Tone_ nampak memasang wajah dingin nan datar. Lelaki itu masih setia menatap lekat pemuda yang berada tak jauh di depannya tersebut. "Benarkah? Lalu, berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Apa jika aku sudah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan luka tusuk didada, kau baru membawanya kehadapanku?" Sosok itu bertanya sarkas.

BRAK

"Cukup! Berhenti membahasnya! Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan mendengarnya!" Stevan tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras. Orang yang berada tepat disisi kanan Stevan nampak memasang wajah ngerinya melihat pemuda itu. Bukan. Bukan karena suara tinggi Stevan yang terdengar menggeram marah. Tapi karena tempat bekas Stevan menggebrak, terlihat membentuk garis yang lumayan panjang hingga berakhir diantara keempat orang di depannya.

Stevan berdiri, menatap nyalang pada sosok yang duduk di sisi lain dari meja persegi panjang tersebut,"Apa kau meragukan perkataanku?" tanyanya tanpa intonasi nada.

Lelaki berjubah itu kembali melipat kedua tangannya, "Kalau 'iya'?" katanya mengikuti perkataan Stevan. Stevan diam menatap sosok itu. Giginya terdengar bergemelutuk, dengan rahang yang mengeras.

" _Fuck_!"

Stevan mengumpat kasar dan mendorong kursinya keras, hingga membuat kursi itu tergeletak beberapa meter di depan pintu kembar berwarna cokelat almond. Pemuda itu lantas melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu kembar itu. Stevan membuka dan menutup pintu dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang lumayan keras.

Pemuda pucat itu pergi, meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa sepatah kata.

Setelah kepergian Stevan, keadaan di dalam ruangan itu hening tanpa suara. _Tone_ menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup-dibanting- Stevan dengan tatapan datar. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan berkas di depannya.

"Baik. Aku rasa kita perlu membahas perkembangan wilayah di sektor delapan."

...

...

Stevan berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap dengan langkah cepat. Napasnya terdengar memburu dan tak beraturan. Langkahnya terhenti. Kedua bola mata yang masih berwarna hijau zamrud itu nampak menyala terang dalam kegelapan lorong.

" _SHIT!_ " Stevan mengumpat setengah berteriak, hingga membuat gema di lorong panjang tersebut. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di setiap sisi tubuhnya.

DRRTT..DRRRTT

Tak berapa lama, getaran pelan pada saku jasnya membuat Stevan mulai sadar. Ia mengambil benda persegi panjang yang berwarna hitam itu dengan cepat, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Stevan menerima panggilan itu.

"Hallo"

"..."

Stevan terdiam sejenak,"Hm. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"..."

"Ya."

Stevan melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya mendekati jendela besar didekatnya. Pemuda pucat itu memandang datar pemandangan kota London pada malam hari, dari balik kaca jendela.

"Kris.."

"..."

"Kita perlu bicara. Temui aku di tempat biasanya."

"..."

"Terserah."

Setelah itu, Stevan memutus panggilannya. Ia memandang layar handphonnya sejenak, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan kota London, dengan lampu bangunan yang terlihat menyala menerangi malam hari.

 **BAGIAN II**

06.21 KST

Stevan menapakkan kakinya pada lantai bandara. Pemuda dengan kemeja biru, kaos putih polos, celana jeans, dan kacamata hitam itu nampak memasang raut datarnya memandang ke sekelilingnya. Kini, Stevan berada di Korea Selatan.

Jangan coba tanyakan kenapa ia bisa berada di negara ginseng itu. Setelah Kris menelepon dirinya, malam itu mereka bertemu disebuah club ternama dipusat kota London. Kris saat itu nampak mengenakan jas abu-abu dan tatanan rambut yang terlihat sudah disisir rapi kebelakang. Pemuda itu bilang, ia akan segera berangkat malam itu juga menuju Korea Selatan untuk urusan bisnis perusahaannya disana. Stevan tidak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu terlihat hanya diam saja dengan rahang mengeras.

" _Kris, aku akan menerima ajakanmu pergi ke Korea."_

 _Kris yang saat itu tengah meminum vodkanya, tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan cairan alkohol itu kembali keluar dari mulutnya, ketika mendengar ucapan Stevan yang secara tiba-tiba tersebut. Dengan wajah setengah idiotnya, dan alis terangkat, pemuda Kanada-Cina itu bertanya terkejut_

" _Ha?! Kau akan–apa?"_

 _Stevan berdecak malas melihat pemuda di sampingnya. Ia memutar bola matanya,"Aku menerima ajakanmu untuk pergi ke Korea."_

Kedua tungkai kakinya yang panjang berhenti melangkah, ketika menemukan sederet orang-orang yang tengah berbaris rapi dari balik benda besi yang menjadi pembatas orang-orang tersebut, didepan ruang tunggu bandara. Beberapa orang terlihat mengangkat kedua tangan mereka, memegang sebuah papan berisi tulisan _hangul_.

Kedua matanya berhenti pada salah satu papan nama yang nampak terlihat lebih besar dari papan-papan yang lain. Papan dengan warna cokelat dan bertuliskan..

' _WELCOME TO KOREA, STEVAN CLART! :* '_

Oh...Jangan lupakan emoticon dibelakang kalimat barusan. Satu lagi. Semua kata tertulis dengan huruf kapital besar. Ck! Stevan menurunkan pandangannya pada si pembawa papan memalukan tersebut.

Kris

Pemuda itu terlihat mengenakan mantel cokelat yang menutupi setengah jas hitam yang dikenakannya. Dengan kacamata hitam, dan...Senyuman lebar yang menurut Stevan sangat idiot dan menjijikan.

Apa-apaan temannya itu?!

Ingin sekali pemuda pucat itu menepuk kasar wajahnya, melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Heh..Teman? Stevan rasa, ia tidak pernah punya teman yang memalukan seperti itu! Terlebih lagi didepan umum!. _Heol_!

Ingatkan Stevan untuk mem- _blacklist_ nama Kris dari daftar orang yang dikenalnya.

"HEI, STEVAN! SEBELAH SINI!" Kris terdengar setengah berteriak memanggil Stevan, membuat beberapa orang disamping kanan dan kiri pemuda itu, memandang pemuda Kanada-Cina itu dengan pandangan aneh. " _I'M HERE! HERE!"_

Stevan berdecak kesal. Ia menolehkan kepala kesegala arah dan berjalan sambil menarik kopernya, meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang itu. Stevan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan Kris.

Ck! Sesekali pura-pura tuli tidak apakan?. Atau tambahkan saja pura-pura tidak lihat! Sungguh! Stevan benar-benar malu melihat kelakuan temannya yang seperti itu!. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya nanti?

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan kerumunan itu, Kris terlihat berlari menyusul Stevan dan menghadang langkah pemuda pucat itu. "Hei, bung! Aku tahu kau mendengar teriakanku!" Sembur Kris cepat. Kedua tangannya masih setia memegang papan cokelat yang besar itu.

Stevan kembali berdecak kesal,"Buang papan itu! Kau memalukan!" perintahnya datar. Kris terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kemudian tertawa terbahak.

"Hahaha! Maksudmu papan ini?" Kris mengangkat kembali papannya, hingga menunjukkan deretan kalimat dengan huruf kapital besar dan emoticon _kiss_ itu.

"Aku bilang buang!" Stevan mendesis tidak suka, dan Kris segera menurunkan lagi papan itu.

"Ohh..Ayolah! Ini cara yang paling mudah untuk menyambut kedatangan orang asing di bandara! Orang-orang itu juga menggunakan papan seperti ini." Kris menunjuk beberapa orang yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya dengan kedua tangan terangkat memegang papan. "Lagipula...Ini dilakukan agar kau tidak tersesat, dan kau jadi tahu siapa yang akan menyambut kedatanganmu di Korea!" lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar.

Stevan melipat tangan dibawah dadanya dan memandang kejam pada Kris," _You look like idiot_!" Ejeknya tajam. Mendengar hinaan yang dikeluarkan Stevan, Kris terlihat sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Pemuda itu malah kembali tertawa terbahak.

"Oke..Oke..Aku mengalah! Tapi setidaknya kau mengatakan terimakasih padaku! Aku membuat ini dengan penuh cinta dan aku juga sudah menyambut kedatanganmu! Setidaknya, hargai usahaku!" Kris mencoba memberi pembelaan terhadap perbuatannya. Stevan terlihat semakin menatap Kris kejam, dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

Kedua pemuda dengan tinggi yang hampir sama itu, kemudian berjalan keluar menuju area parkir bandara. Keduanya lalu berhenti di sebelah mobil _lamborghini_ putih, yang terparkir rapi dibawah pohon yang tidak memiliki daun sama sekali pada ranting-rantingnya. Stevan terlihat memasuki mobil terlebih dahulu. Sementara Kris terlihat memasukkan koper milik Stevan. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu sesekali terdengar menggerutu.

Stevan, walaupun hanya membawa satu koper, tapi entah kenapa koper itu terasa sangat berat.

Setelah memasukkan koper Stevan, Kris berjalan menuju pintu kemudi mobil _lamborghini_ miliknya. Ia duduk dan memasang _seatbelt_ nya. Kris memperhatikan Stevan yang tengah memandang keluar dari balik kaca mobil. Alis Kris terangkat sebelah,"Kau memasukkan apa saja didalam kopermu, huh? Berat sekali! Lebih berat dari sebuah batu yang berukuran sebesar manusia!" Kris mulai mengeluh mendramatisir. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Stevan saat ini tengah memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar perkataan Kris.

"Hanya jalankan mobilnya!"

Kris berdecak kesal menatap Stevan. Ia kemudian melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menaruhnya pada kursi penumpang di belakangnya.

Setelah itu, mobil _lamborghini_ putih tersebut mulai berjalan meninggalkan area parkir bandara _International Incheon_ , Korea Selatan.

...

...

"Untuk sementara ini, kau menginap saja dulu di rumahku. Aku belum sempat memesan apartemen untukmu disini, karena kau mendadak sekali mengatakannya padaku."

Kris berujar ditengah acara mengemudi mobilnya. Sesekali ia memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Stevan. Melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Stevan.

Stevan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa selain datar. Selama dalam perjalanan, pemuda itu hanya diam dan memandang pemandangan diluar dari balik kaca mobil.

"Hmm" Stevan menjawab dengan sebuah dengungan suara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kris.

Kris terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela napas pelan,"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang kursus bahasa Korea? Aku tahu tempat yang terbaik untuk mempelajari bahasa disini!" alihnya dengan nada ceria.

Stevan mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Kris. Satu alis tajam pemuda itu terlihat tertarik keatas dengan pandangan bingung. "Kursus?"

Kris mengangguk meng-ia-kan dengan gumamam semangat,"Aku sudah tahu beberapa bahasa disini! Dengarkan! _AnnyeongHaseo...Gamsahabnida...Mianhae.._ Dan yang paling terpenting.. _Saranghae_ , Bbuing!" Kris mengakhiri sesi prakteknya dengan kedipan mata yang lucu. Tapi sayangnya, Stevan malah memandang jijik pada ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Kris tersebut.

"Aku tidak yakin mereka mengajarkan kata terakhir dari kalimatmu barusan, dan ekspresi menjijikan itu."

Kris bersungut kecil dan menoleh pada Stevan, "Ck! Itu namanya _Aegyo_! Orang-orang Korea sering melakukan itu, dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan!"

Stevan berdecak pelan mendengarnya,"Jika kau yang melakukannya, itu lain lagi namanya..Kau terlihat menggelikan!" ejeknya.

Kris sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ejekan Stevan. Ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya. "Awas saja kalau nanti kau suka melihat pasanganmu melakukan aegyo!"

"Apa?"

"Tidak! Kau salah dengar!"

...

...

JongIn berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Lelaki dengan kulit tan yang terbalut _coat_ merah muda itu, terlihat mengamati jalanan didepannya dengan tenang. Tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah kotak yang terlapisi tas kecil bergambar pohon.

Pagi ini, suhu udara di Busan entah kenapa sangat dingin. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak segan terdengar mengeluh dan menggigil pelan. Saat dirinya hendak pergi bekerja tadi, ayahnya bahkan menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan berlapis-lapis pakaian. Maklum saja, sebentar lagi Korea Selatan akan dilanda musim salju.

"Uhh..Dinginnya!" JongIn bermonolog ria. Kedua tangannya memeluk masing-masing lengannya dengan erat. Kepulan uap juga terlihat muncul dari dalam mulut JongIn ketika pemuda itu membuka mulutnya.

JongIn berdiri diantara kerumunan orang, yang terlihat tengah menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau untuk para pejalan kaki.

DDRRTT...DDRRTT

JongIn merasakan getaran kecil pada kantong _coat_ miliknya. Pemuda itu kemudian merogoh isi kantongnya, dan mengeluarkan handphonnya. JongIn memperhatikan layar handphonnya yang nampak beberapa kali berkedip menampilkan nama seseorang yang menghubunginya.

' _Cho KyuHyun Sunbae'_

Kedua mata JongIn terlihat membola membaca nama itu. Dengan tergesa, JongIn menjawab panggilannya.

"Ne! Sunbae-nim!"

"..."

"O-ohh, Mianhae..Aku terlambat!" JongIn melongokkan kepalanya melihat keadaan di kanan dan kirinya. Mobil-mobil masih terlihat bergerak melewati jalanan. Lampu lalu lintas untuk para pejalan kaki juga masih menunjukkan warna merah.

"..."

"Aku Sedang berada dalam perjalanan Sunbae!"

"..."

JongIn terdiam sesaat dengan raut wajah bengong,"Huh? Sunbae ingin aku apa?"

"..."

Sekali lagi, JongIn menolehkan kepalanya melihat keadaan sekitarnya,"Emm...Aku berada di lampu merah, didepan toko buku _StarSeven_ ," dan menatap toko buku diseberang jalan.

"..."

"...Ne?"

...

...

10.32 KST

Keadaan hening melanda didalam mobil _lamborghini_ putih itu. Kris terlihat fokus pada jalanan didepannya, sementara Stevan terlihat memandang datar jalanan diluar dari balik kaca mobil.

"Kris. Kau membawaku kemana?" Stevan bertanya memecah keheningan. Keningnya mengerut bingung, kala jalanan yang mobil Kris lewati semakin terasa ramai oleh orang-orang dan mobil-mobil. Mereka juga sudah seperti berkeliling Korea selama berjam-jam tanpa ada tempat tujuan yang pasti.

Kris menoleh sedetik pada Stevan,"Busan."

"Apa?"

"Kantor perusahaanku berada di Busan. Tempat yang paling strategis untuk melihat perkembangan penjualan produkku disini.." Kris menjelaskan pelan yang hanya Stevan balas dengan menoleh pada pemuda Kanada-Cina itu.

"Disini juga ramai..Kau bisa melihat beberapa orang yang termasuk seleramu.." Kris menambahkan, yang langsung dihadiahi Stevan dengan kedua alis mengerut bingung.

"Ck! _You Know what i mean,_ Stev.." Kata Kris seakan tahu arti tatapan Stevan. Stevan kemudian berdecak pelan. Ia menopang dagunya dan kembali memandang pemandangan diluar tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Hey,Stev..Karena kau di Korea..Bagaimana kalau kau memakai nama Korea juga?" Kris menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas di depannya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Nama Korea?"

"Ya..! Tidak enak jika memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu terus..Akan lebih baik jika kau menggunakan nama Korea!"

Stevan nampak tidak tertarik dengan omongan Kris. Tapi ia tetap menanggapi.

"Terserah."

Kris menoleh pada Stevan,"Aku sudah punya nama Koreaku! Jadi kau bisa memanggilku Kris.."

"Itu bukan nama Korea! Itu namamu sendiri, bodoh!" Stevan menyahut cepat. Ia menatap Kris sangsi. Sedangkan Kris, pemuda itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Hei..Jangan salah! Kris masih bisa digunakan disini.."

"Kalau begitu, Stevan juga bisa digunakan disini."

Kris menoleh pada Stevan dan memandang pemuda pucat itu dengan pandangan menilai,"Kau bercanda?" jeda sejenak,"Namamu terlalu rumit! Akan aku carikan yang lebih mudah!"

"Maksudmu dengan kata rumit?"

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau JooHee? Itu terdengar bagus!" Kris tak menggubris pertanyaan Stevan dan malah langsung menyahut. Ia menaik turunkan alisnya dengan jenaka,"Itu nama terbaik yang aku pikirkan."

Stevan menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan _'Apa kau baru saja memilihkan nama untuk hewan peliharaan?'_. Pemuda itu berdecak kesal,"Ck! Seleramu buruk! Kau pikir aku hewan peliharaanmu yang bisa kau kasih nama dengan seenaknya?" sungutnya datar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Aku hanya membantumu!" Kris mengelak keras. Sesekali kepalanya tertoleh pada lampu lalu lintas yang masih menunjukkan warna merah.

Stevan kembali memandang keluar dari balik kaca jendela mobil. Sungguh! Ia sudah jengah dengan perbincangan tidak bermutu ini!. Membuang-buang tenaga saja!.

Kris berdehem pelan. Pemuda itu menyamankan posisi duduknya,"Baiklah...Akan aku carikan nama yang lain.."

Hening kembali.

"Mmm...Bagaimana kalau HyunJae? Aerum? illJon? Minwoo? Jin Seok? Tae Joon? Joon Ki?..Mmm..Ah! Atau-"

"Kris, matikan pengharum mobilmu!" Stevan tiba-tiba memotong deretan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kris.

Kris segera menoleh pada Stevan, dan mulai mengecek pengharum mobilnya. "Apa...Maksudmu?"

"Matikan pengharumnya Kris! Baunya benar-benar membuatku mabuk!" Kris mengernyit heran ketika menangkap geraman rendah di dalam nada suara Stevan. Tubuh pemuda pucat itu juga nampak terlihat tegang di kursinya.

"Huh? Hey, Stevan? Ada apa? Kau ingin aku mematikan pengharum mobilnya? Tapi peng-"

"KAU TIDAK PAHAM KALIMAT BARUSAN?! MATIKAN!"

Kris setengah terlonjak terkejut dari tempat duduknya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan sosok lelaki pucat disampingnya yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak brutal.

Beberapa detik, keadaan di dalam mobil milik Kris menjadi hening dan menegangkan. Stevan menoleh menatap Kris dengan nyalang.

"Stevan..Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu...Tapi, perlu kau tahu, aku tidak menyalakan pengharum mobilku sejak kemarin," Kris bergumam pelan. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu menatap ngeri pada Stevan yang kini terlihat menghembuskan napasnya dengan berantakan.

"Stevan...Ada apa denganmu? Matamu..."

Stevan terlihat mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mendadak memburu cepat. Ia terdiam sedetik, sebelum kemudian mendongak menatap kaca spion di dalam mobil Kris.

Kedua bola mata pemuda pucat itu terlihat berwarna hijau zamrud dan menyala terang.

"Stevan...Kau..Baik-baik saja?" Kris bertanya ragu. Ia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya, dan tangan kanannya diam-diam memegang tombol-tombol kendali mobilnya, yang berada di belakang stir kemudinya.

Napas Stevan semakin terdengar memburu. Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh dan menatap lurus kedepan, pada kerumunan orang yang tengah berjalan melewati _zebra cross._ Kedua bola mata hijau zamrud itu menatap lekat-lekat kerumunan orang yang berjalan didepan mobil Kris tersebut dengan tatapan meneliti.

Kris terus mengawasi setiap pergerakan Stevan. Di dalam hatinya, pemuda itu masih terkejut. Ada apa dengan Stevan? Kenapa tiba-tiba Stevan menjadi sangat agresif seperti itu?. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, Stevan masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Klik

Kris menekan pelan tombol pengunci pintu mobilnya. Kedua matanya tak pernah lepas memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik lelaki pucat, yang kini terlihat seperti menatap lapar beberapa kerumunan orang yang melewati _zebra cross_ didepan mobilnya tersebut.

" _Stev...tell me, what do you want now..?"_

Jakun yang berada dileher Stevan nampak naik turun dengan lambat. Kedua bola mata pemuda itu juga masih menatap kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskan intaiannya.

"Krish.." Sudut bibir Stevan mulai memperlihatkan sebuah taring putih yang runcing. Ia setengah mengerang nikmat memanggil Kris. Mendengar erangan Stevan, Kris semakin was-was. Kedua bola matanya mulai ikut berubah warna menjadi hijau zamrud.

" _I'm very hungry..._ "

...

...

"Apa? Sunbae ingin aku membeli buku-apa?" JongIn mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan heran kedepan. Ia mendengarkan setiap deret kalimat yang dilontarkan dari sambungan _line_ teleponnya.

"Ohh..Baiklah kalau begitu...Akan aku belikan.."

"..."

"Aishhh! Ia! Ia! Aku tidak akan lupa, kok! Cukup menyeberangi _zebra cross_ dan masuk kedalam toko buku itu!" JongIn nampak bersungut kecil mengatakannya.

"..."

"Nee! Baiklah..Aku tutup!...Ne Sunbae.."

JongIn menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia menatap layar handphonnya dengan tajam, seakan layar handphon itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Ck! Ada-ada saja!" monolognya jengkel sambil memasukkan handphonnya kembali pada kantong _coat_ miliknya. "Untung saja aku membawa uang lebih!"

JongIn kembali menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Melihat lampu lalu lintas yang ternyata masih berwarna merah untuk pejalan kaki.

"Uhh! Kenapa lama sekali, sih!" JongIn cemberut. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Kenapa lampu lalu lintas itu lama sekali berubah warna menjadi hijau?

Akhirnya, setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit ia menunggu, lampu sudah menunjukkan warna hijau. JongIn dengan mantap mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi _zebra cross_ , bersama dengan kerumunan orang yang juga terlihat menyeberang.

DEG

JongIn memandang lurus kedepan pada sebuah toko buku bertuliskan _StarSeven_. Setelah berhasil menyeberangi _zebra cross_ , entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya seakan berdetak kencang.

JongIn merasa diintai.

TIINNN! TIINNN!

Namja tan itu menoleh cepat, kala mendengar suara klakson mobil yang memekakan telinga. Sebuah mobil sport berjenis _lamborghini_ dengan warna putih, terlihat menerobos lampu merah dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Membuat beberapa pejalan kaki yang masih lewat, dengan terpaksa harus menyingkir jika tidak ingin ditabrak.

JongIn menatap lekat mobil putih itu. Apa-apaan mobil itu? Apa mereka ingin mencelakakan orang lain?

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang! Kalau ketahuan polisi baru tahu rasa!"

JongIn menoleh pada seorang nenek yang juga memperhatikan mobil _lamborghini_ putih yang melaju kencang tersebut. Mobil itu kemudian berbelok kanan.

Nenek itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan wajahnya terlihat bersungut kesal, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi JongIn.

JongIn hanya terdiam memandang kepergian nenek dengan dress _pink soft_ itu. Kembali, kedua matanya menoleh. Menatap pada belokan yang tadi dilewati oleh mobil _lamborghini_ putih yang melaju kencang itu.

Entah kenapa...Ia merasakan sesuatu yang terasa berbahaya, namun sangat menggetarkan tubuhnya hingga terasa bergejolak panas..

BRUK

"E-eh..Mianhae.."

JongIn membungkuk maaf pada salah satu pejalan kaki yang tidak sengaja menabrak bahunya. JongIn kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mencoba membuang pikiran barusan.

Mungkin saja karena pengaruh panas matahari, hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa bergejolak panas. Ya! Pasti karena terik matahari!

JongIn melangkahkan kakinya, menuju pintu toko buku _StarSeven_ tersebut. Ia lalu membuka pintu itu sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam toko buku.

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui setelah pemuda tan itu masuk kedalam toko buku itu..

Hari ini, tidak ada terik matahari yang bersinar menerangi kota Busan. Hanya ada segumpalan awan mendung yang siap kapan saja menurunkan isinya, serta suhu udara yang terasa dingin menusuk kulit..

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai! Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Ada yang mau berpendapat? Sebelumnya, terima kasih kepada beberapa readers, yang sudah mau mengatakan letak kesalahan pada chap sebelumnya. Pada chap ini, aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya..Sangat berterima kasih!^^

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	3. Chapter 3

SM1719 PRESENT:

PUTTISH

Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun(Stevan), and Other

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

RATE: M

Warn: typo, belum diedit, YAOI. FF ini hanya karangan semata, begitu juga makhluk ff ini. Semuanya murni karangan dari otak author yang mesum

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

" _I'm very hungry..._ "

Kris membulatkan matanya terkejut, ketika mendengar nada suara Stevan yang perlahan berubah serak dan rendah. Ia menampakkan mata hijau zamrudnya waspada.

"Stevan.. Kau lapar?" Kris bertanya pelan dan hanya diangguki oleh Stevan.

Stevan tiba-tiba mengerang. Tangan kanannya memegang handle pintu mobil Kris dengan erat. Bahkan saking eratnya, buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Kris.. Kau mengunci pintunya?" Stevan tiba-tiba bertanya marah. Pemuda pucat yang kini menampakkan taring runcingnya, menatap Kris dengan tajam.

Kris tidak menjawab. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Stevan yang mulai terlihat brutal.

"Buka pintunya, atau aku akan menghancurkannya!" Stevan berteriak marah. Ia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya berkali-kali kearah pintu mobil disebelahnya. Kris tidak menggubris perintah Stevan. Pemuda itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjalankan mobil _lamborghini_ putihnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi sepertinya kita harus menerobos lampu merah!"

TIINN! TIINN!

BRUMM

Kris melajukan mobilnya. Mengklakson beberapa orang didepan mobilnya yang masih terlihat menyeberangi _Zebra cross,_ dengan terburu. Tidak diperdulikannya beberapa orang yang terlihat mengumpat kearah mobilnya.

"Hhh..Cepatlah!" Stevan memperingati dengan nada seraknya. Ia meringkuk dibangkunya dan memukul-mukul pelan _dashboard_ mobil Kris.

Mendengar rintihan Stevan, Kris semakin menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya. Ketika kedua mata hijau zamrudnya melihat belokan tak jauh didepan mobilnya, pemuda itu kemudian membelokkan mobil _lamborghini_ putihnya ke kanan.

 **BAGIAN III**

JongIn meletakkan pelan tumpukkan buku yang dibawanya diatas meja. Pemuda tan itu kemudian duduk perlahan dan mulai mengambil salah satu buku dalam diam. Beberapa menit, keadaan hening tanpa suara didalam perpustakaan kota itu. JongIn terlihat mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan tajam, membaca buku yang dipegangnya dengan serius.

"JongIn!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, JongIn mendongakkan kepalanya. Meninggalkan acara membacanya untuk sekedar melihat siapa orang yang sudah memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi, kulit pucat, dan rambut cokelat ikal, berdiri didepannya. "Aku harap kau membawa pesanan buku ku.." namja itu langsung berbicara tanpa basa-basi. Kedua tangannya berada dikedua pinggangnya.

JongIn terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh KyuHyun didepannya. Tangan kanannya kemudian bergerak ke kursi disisi kanannya. Mengambil buku itu dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak akan lupa, sunbae..Ini bukunya.."

"Bagus."

KyuHyun segera menyambar buku yang berada ditangan JongIn tersebut dengan semangat. Langsung saja kedua tangan pemuda pucat itu membuka isi buku tersebut. JongIn yang masih diam ditempatnya, hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kau menyuruhku dengan nada heboh di telepon tadi, hanya karena ingin membeli buku tentang vampire?"

KyuHyun menghentikan gerakan matanya yang asyik membaca isi buku yang dipegangnya itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang JongIn yang kini hanya memasang tampang datarnya. "Huh?"

"Aku tidak percaya sunbae masih mempercayai makhluk mitos seperti vampire.." JongIn menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada. Tak lupa dengan putaran bola matanya yang terkesan jengah.

KyuHyun mengerutkan alisnya,"makhluk mitos?" tanyanya heran.

JongIn menoleh pada KyuHyun,"ya. Bukankah vampire itu makhluk mitos? Keberadaannya bahkan tidak bisa dibuktikan sampai sekarang.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penemuan kuburan vampire di Kota Lesbos Yunani, dekat dengan kota Mytilene pada tahun 1994? Apa itu bisa membuktikan bahwa makhluk itu benar-benar ada dan bukan mitos?" KyuHyun segera berucap cepat. Terlihat sekali bahwa laki-laki itu sangat tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan JongIn.

JongIn memandang wajah KyuHyun yang sekarang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku didepannya. "Hyung.. Kau sama saja dengan Taeyeon.." jeda sejenak, "Beberapa hari yang lalu, perempuan itu membeli sebuah buku untuk perpustakaan ini.." sambungnya pelan.

KyuHyun mengganti ekspresi wajahnya dengan cepat,"Ha? Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu? Sekarang dimana buku itu?"

"Sudah aku letakkan didalam gudang perpustakaan. Buku itu sama sekali tidak berguna dan tidak layak untuk dibaca para pengunjung.."

"Tidak layak dibaca?"

JongIn menoleh pada KyuHyun,"Buku itu buku mesum!" jawabnya menggebu. Mendengar penuturan JongIn, KyuHyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu dengan mesum?"

"Dia membeli buku bertema vampire-"

"APA?! Vampire? Yang benar saja kau menaruhnya digudang, JongIn?! Oh _God_! Buku itu berguna untuk menarik minat orang-orang yang mengunjungi perpustakaan ini! Taeyeon tidak salah pilih! Dan apa yang barusan kau bilang? Mesum?!" Belum sempat JongIn menyelesaikan kalimatnya, KyuHyun segera memotong dengan rentetan kalimat kagetnya.

JongIn memutar bola matanya malas. Apa-apaan nada histeris barusan?

"Dengarkan dulu perkataanku, hyung! Buku itu memang buku vampire! Kau dan Taeyeon mungkin menganggap buku itu bisa menarik minat pengunjung..Tapi, haruskah pengunjung membaca sejenis vampire penghisap puting?"

KyuHyun seketika terdiam dengan wajah melongonya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk pemuda itu memahami maksud perkataan JongIn. "A-apa kau bilang?"

"Taeyeon membeli buku vampire penghisap puting! Dan itu berarti, vampire itu mendapatkan energinya ketika menghisap puting korbannya! Bukan menghisap darah, seperti vampire kebanyakan."

KyuHyun dan JongIn terdiam setelah JongIn mengatakan kalimat itu. Beberapa detik KyuHyun terlihat terdiam, dan memandang JongIn yang sekarang mendengus keras. JongIn nampak menumpuk kembali buku yang tadi dia baca, keatas tumpukkan buku disisi kirinya. Rasanya, sekarang dia malas membaca buku karena pembicaraan tidak berguna ini.

Tiba-tiba saja KyuHyun tertawa keras, hingga mampu membuat JongIn terlonjak kecil dikursinya. "Apa kau sedang bercanda?" KyuHyun tertawa terpingkal didepan JongIn. Sedangkan pemuda tan itu, hanya diam memperhatikan KyuHyun didepannya yang tidak berhenti tertawa. Alisnya terangkat sebelah dengan heran.

Apa yang lucu?

"Ayolah JongIn..Jangan bercanda! Apa ada, vampire yang mendapatkan energinya dari menghisap puting korbannya? Kalau begitu.. Apa ada vampire yang berhubungan badan untuk mendapatkan energinya?" KyuHyun berucap setengah geli. Ia menatap JongIn yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Hyung.. Apa menurutmu, aku sedang bercanda sekarang?" Tanya JongIn tanpa intonasi nada. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri dan mulai mengangkat tumpukan buku didepannya. KyuHyun lantas berhenti dari tawanya. Pemuda pucat itu terdiam.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, pergilah ke gudang perpustakaan dibelakang. Temukan buku berjudul ' _puttish_ '... Itu buku yang dibeli Taeyeon. Buku itu akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu tadi." JongIn berucap serius, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan KyuHyun yang hanya memandang punggungnya dengan heran.

* * *

Stevan berdiri di beranda apartemen Kris. Ia mengamati suasana kota Busan dimalam hari, dari lantai lima. Kemeja putih tipis yang dipakainya, mampu menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang terlatih. Kedua kaki jenjangnya terbalut jeans hitam ketat, serta rambut hitamnya berkibar pelan karena angin yang berhembus.

Stevan menyangga kedua sikunya pada penyangga didepannya. Tubuhnya terlihat membungkuk sedikit. Saat ini, pemuda pucat itu tengah sendirian didalam apartemen milik Kris. Pemuda Kanada-Cina yang menjadi temannya itu, sedang berada di kantornya. Katanya sih, ada beberapa berkas yang harus diurusnya.

DRRTT DRRRTT

Stevan mengalihkan atensinya. Ia merogoh saku jeans hitamnya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. Menatap layar handphonenya sejenak, sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Hallo."

" _Yak! Brengsek kau! Katakan padaku apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan wanita bayaran di club tadi siang?!"_

Stevan mengernyitkan alisnya, ketika mendengar nada setengah geram yang menyambut sapaannya dari seberang _line_ telepon.

"Tentu saja aku makan."

" _Dengan menghisap putingnya, hingga wanita itu mati?!"_

Stevan terdiam mendengar kalimat barusan.

" _Oi! Sekarang, coba kau nyalakan televisi diruang tengah! Lihatlah berita apa yang sedang mereka sampaikan, bodoh!"_

Stevan tidak menyahut makian bernada kesal itu. Tapi kedua tungkai kakinya melangkah keruang tengah, dan mengambil remote TV yang tergeletak diatas sofa.

Padahal ruang tengah sangat gelap. Pemuda pucat itu bahkan tidak terlihat kesulitan saat berjalan dan mengambil remote TV milik Kris.

Stevan segera menekan tombol pada remote TV. Segera saja benda elektronik itu menyala, menerangi ruang tengah yang gelap itu.

" _Apa kau sudah lihat beritanya?"_

Stevan memandang datar pada layar televisi yang kini tengah menampilkan sebuah berita yang disiarkan secara langsung.

' _Sekitar pukul 13.23, ditemukan sesosok mayat wanita setengah telanjang didalam sebuah kamar di club 'Lightsaber'. Kondisi mayat setengah telanjang itu dalam keadaan wajah pucat. Pemilik club tidak menyadari adanya mayat wanita di salah satu kamar di clubnya. Mayat tersebut baru diketahui ketika ada seorang pengunjung yang masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Saat ini, polisi sudah berada di tempat kejadian perkara, dan memasang garis polisi pada club 'Lightsaber' tersebut. Beberapa dokter juga terlihat berada disana untuk memastikan keadaan mayat.. Selanjutnya, akan kami sampaikan perkembangan dari kasus pembunuhan ini..'_

" _Kau sudah melihatnya, huh?"_

Suara Kris segera menyadarkan Stevan dari acara menatap layar televisi didepannya. Pemuda pale itu menarik napasnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku.. Tidak bermaksud membunuhnya.."

" _Tidak bermaksud?! Tapi ternyata kau membunuhnya! Sekarang, aku harus segera menghapus identitas kartu ATM ku sebelum polisi melacaknya! Kau bodoh atau apa? Aku yang membayarnya untukmu, dan kau ingin aku dipenjara atas tuduhan pembunuhan?!"_

Mendengar rentetan kalimat Kris yang terasa sepeti tengah memojokkannya itu, membuat Stevan memejamkan matanya perlahan mencoba untuk tenang.

" _Aku tidak tahu kenapa dan ada apa denganmu, Stevan! Demi apa.. Ini hari pertamamu di Korea dan kau sudah membunuh orang?! Bagaimana jika Tone tahu berita ini?!"_

"Jangan membawa-bawa _Tone_! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mendengar berita ini!" Stevan menggeram marah dalam kalimatnya.

" _Kau terlalu yakin dengan perkataanmu.."_

Stevan hanya diam mendengar Kris. Kedua tungkai kakinya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka lemari es yang berada disudut ruangan.

" _Argh! Stevan.. Kau benar-benar brengsek! Apa nafsu makanmu sebesar itu?!"_ gerutu Kris diseberang sana.

Stevan meletakkan handphonenya diatas meja _pantry,_ setelah sebelumnya menyalakan _loudspeaker_ handphonenya. Ia membuka kaleng bir yang dipegangnya.

Keadaan hening. Kris dengan setia menunggu. Sedangkan pemuda pucat itu terlihat menenggak isi kaleng birnya dengan rakus.

"Entahlah Kris.. Aku tidak pernah merasa sangat lapar sebelumnya.. Perasaan ini terlalu kuat." Stevan berucap rumit setelah meneguk birnya. Seakan menyimpan banyak teka-taki didalam perkataannya. Kris terdengar tidak menyahut perkataan Stevan. Tapi sambungan telepon antara dirinya dan Stevan masih tersambung.

"Apa kau ingat dengan yang aku katakan didalam mobilmu kemarin? Saat itu aku menyuruhmu untuk mematikan pengharum mobilmu.." Stevan memutar pelan kaleng bir ditangannya dan mulai bercerita.

" _Yeah... saat itu kau terlihat sangat brutal.."_ Kris akhirnya menyahut setelah sebelumnya hanya terdiam hening tanpa suara.

"Saat itu... Tiba-tiba aku mencium bau yang entah kenapa membuat tubuhku mabuk.."

" _Huh? Maksudmu dengan mabuk? Katakan dengan jelas, Stev!"_ Suara Kris terdengar menuntut.

"Aku mencium seperti perpaduan antara wine dan cokelat manis.. Baunya sangat menyengat hingga membuat kepalaku pusing.." Stevan mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mengingat bau yang sempat diciumnya dari dalam mobil Kris,"dan setelah itu, tubuhku terasa sangat panas. Aku ingin menghisap sesuatu.." lanjutnya.

Beberapa detik, tidak ada yang menyahut perkataan Stevan. Pemuda pucat itu malah mendengar beberapa suara benda yang bergeser dan suara pintu yang terbuka.

" _Diamlah disitu, Stevan. Aku akan segera pulang."_

Kris kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Stevan. Pemuda pucat itu memandang sejenak handphonenya, sebelum mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi disampingnya. Stevan meminum birnya kembali.

* * *

BRUK

"A-aahh~ Le-lepaskan aku.."

Kedua tangan JongIn menggenggam erat ujung rak buku. Sesekali, namja tan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, guna meredam desahannya. "Haahh~" JongIn mendongak ketika merasakan hawa dingin melingkupi puting dadanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melengkungkan tubuhnya kearah rak buku didepannya. Tubuh atas pemuda tan itu terlihat tidak memakai baju, sehingga menampakkan punggung mulus dan pinggang rampingnya.

' _Biarkan aku makan..'_

"A-andwaee.. Akh!" JongIn terlonjak kaget ketika tubuhnya dipaksa berbalik dan punggungnya menghantam rak buku dibelakangnya. JongIn menutup kedua matanya. Tangannya kemudian beralih memegang pergelangan tangan yang terasa dingin itu. Kedua tangan bersuhu dingin itu, masih sibuk meremas-remas dada ratanya dengan kuat. Sesekali, JongIn menjerit nikmat ketika putingnya sengaja dicubit dan ditarik keras.

"A-Aku.. uhhh.. aku mohhonn.. Akh! Lepashh," JongIn berusaha menjauhkan kedua tangan itu dari dadanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ketika ia sedang mengecek tumpukan buku di rak ujung perpustakaan, tiba-tiba saja seorang lelaki dengan topi yang menutupi wajahnya, datang menghampirinya dan membuka paksa bajunya.

' _Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Kau milikku!'_

Nada suara itu terdengar berat dan posesif. Setelah itu, kedua tangan dingin itu kembali menarik-narik puting JongIn dengan keras. Membuat JongIn sekali lagi berteriak kencang.

Kedua tubuh itu sudah saling menghimpit. Tubuh JongIn terjepit sangat erat antara rak buku dan tubuh pria didepannya.

' _Aku tidak tahan.. Biarkan aku menghisapnya, sayang..'_

Kepala laki-laki itu lalu menunduk. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada tan JongIn dengan kedua puting merah merekah yang mencuat tegang.

"Tidak! Ahh.. Jangan!"

SLURP

"AAAHH~!"

Tep

JongIn membuka kedua matanya. Keringat terlihat mengucur deras menuruni pelipisnya. Pemuda tan itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Memperhatikan kamarnya dengan pandangan was-was.

Uhh.. Hanya mimpi

JongIn mendudukkan dirinya perlahan. Napasnya memburu dengan sangat cepat, jika kalian mau tahu.

"Haahh~ hanya mimpi.." JongIn mendesah lega. Tapi, kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia merasakan celananya yang terasa basah dan lengket. Dengan pandangan horor, JongIn menyibak selimutnya dan pandangannya seketika menatap kaget pada celana tidurnya.

SHIT! Dia mimpi basah!

"Ohh.. _FUCK!_ " Umpatnya kasar. Ia meremat rambut berantakannya dengan keras. Pantas saja ia merasakan kalau selangkangannya terasa basah dan tidak nyaman. Ternyata dia mimpi basah?!

Dengan langkah layaknya ibu-ibu hamil, JongIn berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya. Membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan menutupnya dengan keras.

* * *

Suasana kota Busan pada siang ini, terlihat sangat padat oleh lautan manusia. Walaupun Korea akan segera memasuki musim dingin, namun Busan masih terlihat sibuk melayani setiap pelanggannya yang berkunjung.

Stevan terlihat berdiri ditengah-tengah orang-orang tersebut. Dengan _coat_ hitam dan celana jeans hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Kedua kakinya yang terbalut sepatu sneakers itu berjalan santai hingga berhenti di pinggir lampu merah.

Tiba-tiba, Stevan teringat dengan perbincangannya bersama Kris kemarin malam.

" _Stev.. Aku ragu mengatakan ini.. Tapi aku rasa, hal yang kau rasakan itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang menghubungkanmu dengan pasanganmu.."_

Stevan ingat bagaimana tubuhnya menegang ketika Kris mengatakan itu. Benarkah kalau apa yang dialaminya waktu itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang menghubungkannya dengan mate-nya?

Apa jangan-jangan pasangan yang selama ini dicarinya ada dikota ini?

Stevan ingin membuktikan perkataan Kris. Ia kemudian meminta alamat dimana kemarin ia merasakan perasaan kuat itu. Dan hasilnya, sekarang ia berada disini.

Stevan mulai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba memfokuskan pemikirannya. Ia mengambil napas dengan sangat perlahan, seakan mencoba merasakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang sangat memabukkan dirinya.

Lampu lalu lintas kini menunjukkan warna hijau. Bersama dengan orang-orang yang mengenakan mantel mereka, Stevan berjalan melewati _zebra cross_.

Kedua alisnya nampak mengerut samar. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

DEG

Stevan terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Stevan memandang keadaan didepannya dengan liar. Bau ini.. Bau yang sama dengan yang kemarin!

Wine dengan perpaduan cokelat ini..

Tiba-tiba kepala Stevan terasa pening. Kepalanya serasa berputar ketika dipaksa terus menghirup bau memabukkan yang samar-samar tercium indera penciumannya. Meskipun begitu, Stevan melangkahkan kedua tungkai kakinya kembali tanpa memperdulikan rasa pusing pada kepalanya. Sekuat tenaga pemuda itu meredam gejolak ditubuhnya, dan menyembunyikan mata vampirenya dari pandangan manusia disekitarnya.

Pemuda pucat itu terus melangkahkan kakinya. Mengikuti bau yang semakin lama semakin kuat tercium.

* * *

Tep

JongIn menutup buku yang dia baca dengan keras, hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sedikit menggema diantara rak buku. Pemuda dengan mantel hijau yang menyelimuti tubuhnya itu terlihat menggigil pelan. JongIn menaruh kembali buku yang dipegangnya pada rak buku.

"Haaahh..." pemuda tan itu menghela napasnya pelan. JongIn menyenderkan punggungnya pada rak buku dibelakangnya. Entah kenapa.. Niat membacanya tiba-tiba menghilang. Karena niat sudah hilang, maka dia tidak bisa membaca dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi. Dimana celananya basah oleh –sperma- miliknya sendiri. Mungkin wajar saja bagi para laki-laki mendapatkan mimpi basah. Tapi bagi JongIn, ini sudah tidak wajar.

Jika boleh JongIn bercerita, ini sudah keempat kalinya dia bermimpi basah dalam seminggu ini. JongIn bahkan harus repot-repot mencuci celananya sebelum dibawa ke tukang laundry. Tidak mungkin kan, dia membiarkan celananya yang basah dengan sperma, dilihat oleh tukang laundry? Oh... Sungguh menjatuhkan harga dirinya sekali.

Hal yang semakin tidak wajar adalah, seseorang yang menyentuhnya didalam mimpi basahnya. JongIn merasa bahwa orang yang menyentuhnya itu adalah orang yang sama. Tangan putih yang terlihat sangat pucat, bahkan suhu kulitnya sangat dingin. Seseorang itu juga mengenakan topi hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, hingga JongIn sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang sudah melecehkannya didalam mimpi itu. Dan satu hal yang sangat JongIn hapal, bahkan saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya..

' _Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Kau milikku!'_

Kedua pipi JongIn memerah samar ketika mengingat kata-kata itu. Entah kenapa, seseorang yang melecehkannya itu selalu mengatakan hal itu. Seakan-akan menunjukkan pada JongIn, bahwa pemuda tan itu benar-benar hanya miliknya.

"OI! KIM HITAM JONGIN!"

JongIn terlonjak kaget ketika suara wanita yang melengking terdengar berteriak di sebelah telinga kanannya. Bahkan karena terlalu kaget, JongIn sempat memundurkan tubuhnya cepat.

Wanita dengan mantel merah muda itu berkacak pinggang dan menatap JongIn tajam,"Kau melamun, eoh?" tanyanya sadis.

JongIn berdiri dari duduknya sambil memegangi dadanya,"SeoHyun! Kau mengagetkanku!" pekiknya pelan. SeoHyun-nama wanita itu- hanya memutar malas bola matanya.

"Dengar ya, Kkam! Aku sarankan padamu untuk tidak melamun disaat bekerja! Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan semangat, dan senyum lebar! Bukan dengan wajah blank layaknya lalat bodoh!" Wanita itu mengejek JongIn dan menekan-nekan dada JongIn dengan telunjuk tangannya.

JongIn memasang cengiran tidak berdosa,"haha.. Maafkan aku.. Aku.. sedang memikirkan sesuatu.."

SeoHyun membalikkan badannya dan mengambil beberapa buku pada rak didekat JongIn. "Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hitam? Apa kau sedang memikirkan cara supaya memiliki kulit putih mulus?" SeoHyun bertanya pelan dan mengakhiri pertanyaannya dengan tawa gelinya.

JongIn bersungut pelan mendengarnya. Pemuda tan itu mengerutkan alisnya tanda tidak suka,"Sialan kau! Aku tidak hitam! Hanya saja eksotis!" JongIn membela dirinya sendiri.

SeoHyun tertawa dengan tumpukan buku dikedua tangannya. Ia memandang geli pada JongIn,"Baiklah adik kecil.. Kau tidak hitam. Hanya saja sedikit gosong.. Hahaha!"

JongIn berdecak malas mendengarnya. Pemuda tan itu membungkuk dan mengambil sebuah buku yang baru saja jatuh dari tumpukan yang dibawa SeoHyun.

"Terserah padamu!"

"Haha! Bakilah, baiklah.. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau membantuku menyusun buku-buku yang baru saja datang! Ingat! Pekerjaan kita masih banyak hari ini." SeoHyun memperingati dengan lembut. Ia lantas melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi JongIn dengan membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya.

"Dimana aku bisa membantumu menyusun buku-buku yang baru datang?" JongIn setengah berteriak didalam keheningan perpustakaan. Niatnya sih hanya ingin bertanya pada SeoHyun yang sudah menjauh. Tapi, beberapa pengunjung menatapnya tajam, merasa terganggu dengan suaranya.

SeoHyun terdengar terkekeh pelan. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memandang JongIn,"Tumpukan buku yang baru datang, diletakkan pada rak buku di ujung kanan perpustakaan!" jawab wanita dengan pipi gembil itu pelan.

Segera saja JongIn melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak yang dimaksud SeoHyun. Sesampainya disana, pemuda itu disuguhkan tumpukan buku yang menumpuk tinggi. Menghela napas berat, JongIn kemudian berjalan pelan dan mulai memilih buku yang akan dibawanya.

Rak buku yang berdekatan dengan jendela kaca perpustakaan itu ternyata mampu memperlihatkan suasana disekeliling perpustakaan kota itu. Lihatlah bagaimana orang-orang sibuk kesana kemari menjual dan membeli barang-barang.

Pandangan mata JongIn tidak sengaja melihat kearah jendela kaca perpustakaan. Pergerakan JongIn tiba-tiba terhenti ketika mengamati salah satu objek diluar sana. Seorang pemuda terlihat berdiri ditengah-tengah keramaian. Setelan _coat_ hitam dan celana jeans itu terlihat sangat pas dikenakan pada tubuh tinggi pemuda itu.

JongIn mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati pemuda itu tengah terlihat seperti orang ling-lung. Kepala pemuda itu menoleh kekanan dan kekiri dengan cepat. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun pada sekelilingnya.

"Apa dia tersesat?" JongIn menggumam tanpa sadar. Kedua mata sayunya terus menatap sosok itu, hingga pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

DEG

JongIn tertegun ketika melihat wajah pucat pemuda itu. Wajah dengan garis rahang tegas, kedua alis tajam, dan bibir tipis itu terlihat sangat sempurna. Pemuda itu sangat tampan. Terlebih dengan kulit putihnya yang terlihat bak mayat itu.

JongIn terpana melihat pemandangan itu.

Oh.. Oke.. Katakan saja jika pemuda itu saat ini tengah dalam keadaan _love at the first look_?

DEG

DEG

Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang ketika pemuda itu seperti memusatkan perhatiannya pada kaca jendela perpustakaan kota. Jendela yang saat ini tengah menampilkan tubuh JongIn yang terbalut mantel.

JongIn dapat merasakan kedua telinganya memanas. Dan... Tubuhnya? Entah kenapa, tatapan pemuda itu seakan menelanjangi dirinya. Apa pemuda itu sedang menatap kearahnya?

Ayolah.. percaya diri sedikit tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Lama JongIn terus menatap pemuda itu yang juga tidak ingin melepaskan tatapannya dari JongIn, hingga pemuda tan itu membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Apa JongIn salah lihat? Kedua mata hitam pemuda itu, tiba-tiba saja berubah warna menjadi hijau zamrud.

* * *

TBC

* * *

PERHATIAN! Disini, para puttish akan menunjukkan mata vampire mereka saat dalam keadaan tertentu. Mereka menunjukkan mata hijaunya, untuk menunjukkan siapa mereka, untuk menggunakan insting mereka yang tajam, saat lapar dan berburu, hingga ketika bertemu pasangannya. Jadi intinya.. Mereka akan menampakkan mata asli mereka kalau ada beberapa kejadian yang menurut mereka sangat penting untuk menunjukkan jati diri dan memperkuat insting mereka. (Maaf.. Aku susah bilangnya.. terlalu berbelit :') semoga kalian mengerti)

So.. wanna review for this chap?

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	4. Chapter 4

SM1719 PRESENT:

PUTTISH

Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun(Stevan), and Other

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

RATE: M

Warn: typo, belum diedit, YAOI. FF ini hanya karangan semata, begitu juga makhluk ff ini. Semuanya murni karangan dari otak author yang mesum

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

JongIn tersentak pelan ketika melihat kedua mata pemuda itu berubah warna menjadi hijau zamrud. Pemuda dengan _coat_ hitam itu juga masih menatap jendela perpustakaan kota tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Tapi kali ini, tatapan pemuda itu terlihat lebih intens.

JongIn menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah dan mulai menyembunyikan dirinya diantara tumpukan buku tinggi. Sesekali, pemuda tan itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi hanyalah sebuah halusinasi.

Ini pasti karena dirinya kurang begitu fokus! Ya! Pasti hanya salah fokus. Tapi kalau memang benar tadi itu dia tidak salah lihat, sungguh! JongIn akan membelalakkan matanya horor. Karena, _Fuck_! Tadi itu benar-benar mengerikan!

JongIn sudah mengambil beberapa buku dan menumpuknya menjadi satu. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat tumpukan buku itu dengan perlahan. Sebelum meninggalkan tumpukan buku yang menjulang tinggi, JongIn dengan ragu kembali menoleh kearah jendela perpustakaan. Mencoba memastikan apakah pemuda yang tadi dilihatnya sudah pergi atau tidak.

Kedua netra JongIn memancarkan kelegaan. Saat ini, JongIn hanya melihat kerumunan orang yang melakukan jual beli seperti biasa. Pemuda dengan _coat_ hitam itu sudah tidak ada. Bahkan tempat pemuda pucat itu berdiri tadi, hanya menampilkan beberapa gerobak dagang yang lewat.

JongIn mendesah lega. Mungkin saja dia tadi salah lihat. Lalu, lelaki tan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari rak buku, menuju rak lainnya.

Menyisakan seorang pemuda pale, yang kini menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik rak buku di sisi sebelah kiri. Pemuda itu terlihat berdiri mematung, dengan kedua mata hijau zamrudnya yang menatap kosong pada rak buku didepannya.

 **BAGIAN IV**

BRAK

"KRIS! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Stevan berjalan cepat menyusuri ruangan besar dengan gaya klasik itu. Matanya tidak henti mencermati setiap sisi dari ruangan tersebut.

Klek

Tak lama dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang tersedia didalam ruangan itu, muncul lah sesosok lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi dan tegap yang mengenakan pakaian formalnya. Kris nampak menepuk-nepuk halus jas yang dikenakannya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ketika kepalanya mendongak, detik itu juga Kris terlonjak kaget hingga tubuhnya mundur kebelakang dengan gaya yang tidak elit.

Dan juga.. jangan lupakan umpatan yang secara refleks dikeluarkannya, ketika melihat wajah Stevan tepat berada didepan wajahnya.

" _What the hell, stev!?_ Kau membuatku kaget!"

"Kris.. Aku menemukannya." Stevan memasang wajah seriusnya. Kedua alisnya tertaut tajam, dan sorot matanya nampak bergairah. "Aku menemukan mate ku.."

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua bola matanya nampak membulat,"A-apa?" sontaknya kaget.

Stevan mengerang pelan,"Bau perpaduan antara wine dan cokelat itu.. adalah miliknya!" Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengingat bagaimana bau yang membuat tubuhnya mabuk itu. "Hhh.. Baunya benar-benar membuatku terbakar.."

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Kris menghentikan fantasi liar Stevan dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar bodoh. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu memandang wajah Stevan yang berada didepannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya,"Jangan bercanda, Stev.. Kau baru saja keluar 6 jam yang lalu, dan kau sudah.." pemuda itu menghentikan kalimatnya.

Stevan membuka kedua matanya yang kini sudah menampakkan warna hijau zamrud. Kedua mata itu menatap Kris dingin,"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" peringatnya datar.

Kris, lelaki itu masih tidak mempercayai kata-kata yang baru saja Stevan keluarkan. Mungkin pemuda itu masih sangat bingung. Entahlah. Situasinya menjadi sangat singkat seperti ini.

"Stev.. Aku masih belum percaya! Ini baru hari keduamu di Korea.. Dan kau sudah mendapatkan mate mu?" Lagi, Kris bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Stevan hanya memandang datar Kris. Pemuda pucat itu lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju jendela ruangan Kris.

"Jika memang pasanganku berada di negara ini, mengapa aku harus berlama-lama mencarinya?"

Kris maupun Stevan terdiam setelah itu. Pemuda Kanada-Cina yang masih berdiri ditempatnya, kini mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati Stevan.

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, selamat.." Kris berucap pelan dan menepuk sekilas pundak Stevan, sebelum melanjutkan: "Jika kau butuh bantuan, aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu.." sambil tersenyum.

Stevan memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan diluar jendela. Ia menatap wajah Kris dari samping.

"Ya."

Suasana didalam ruangan itu kembali hening. Kris sudah berada dikursinya dan mengecek beberapa dokumen diatas mejanya. Sementara Stevan, masih setia berdiri memandang pemandangan luar dari balik jendela kantor Kris.

"Kris,"

"Hm?"

Stevan menoleh pada Kris,"Aku memikirkan ajakanmu untuk kursus bahasa Korea.."

Setelah terucapnya kalimat itu, Kris segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokumen kerjanya. Kedua matanya memandang Stevan setengah bingung.

"Kau pernah mengajakku kursus bahasa Korea.. Dan juga.. Aku ingin memakai nama Korea.."

Kris terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna kalimat Stevan barusan. Tak lama, kedua sudut bibir tebal pemuda itu berkedut, dan tertarik membentuk senyum kecil.

"Tentu, bung.."

* * *

"Hey, ayolah JongIn.. Makan yang banyak! Aku sudah memesankan semua ini untukmu!"

KyuHyun terlihat menyumpitkan daging ikan kedalam mangkuk nasi JongIn. Beberapa daging yang sudah matang diatas pemasak kecil ditengah-tengah meja makan, tak luput dari sumpitan KyuHyun.

"Aish, Hyung.. Jangan banyak-banyak.. Makanan ku saja masih belum habis.." JongIn mengambil daging yang sudah dimasak dengan sumpitnya. Ia menaruhnya di tengah-tengah selada dan menggulungnya, sebelum dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

KyuHyun memasang raut sinis dan berdecak pelan,"Kau mengambil sedikit sekali..!" celotehnya cerewet. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah JongIn sangsi dengan sumpit ditangannya,"Lihatlah wajahmu! Bahkan pipimu sudah tidak lagi berisi! Kapan terakhir kali kau makan, huh?!"

Sekarang, rombongan pegawai perpustakaan kota tengah mengadakan makan malam disalah satu tempat makan. Meja panjang yang sudah dipadati dengan 5 orang wanita dan 5 orang pria dengan banyak makanan diatas meja, nampak sangat ramai. Dan jangan lupakan, meja belakang yang menyisakan 4 orang pria dan wanita. Mereka memesan tempat khusus untuk malam ini.

"Ck! Hyung! Kau terdengar seperti ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya!" Seorang lelaki dengan pipi chuby disamping kanan KyuHyun berceloteh, sebelum meminum isi dari gelas kecil yang dipegangnya.

"Memang jika aku terlihat seperti ibunya, kenapa?" KyuHyun menjawab ketus dan menyuapkan sup kedalam mulutnya. Pemuda putih disamping kanan KyuHyun itu berdecak kesal mendengar jawaban ketus KyuHyun.

"Dia kan bisa mengambilnya sendiri!"

JongIn hanya diam memperhatikan kedua pemuda itu. Tapi, sumpitnya tak henti menyumpit lauk kedalam mulutnya. "Sudahlah.." JongIn memberi jeda kalimatnya untuk sekedar mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya,"Makan saja makanan kalian!"

KyuHyun diam dengan alis tertautnya. Sedangkan pemuda disebelah kanan KyuHyun kembali menuangkan soju kedalam gelas kecilnya.

"Hey, Jong.. Kau tidak mau minum?" Pemuda itu menawarkan JongIn, dengan menyodorkan gelasnya ke hadapan JongIn. JongIn menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak minum, Henry hyung." Tolak JongIn pelan dan menyendok nasinya. Henry mengangguk dan menggumam pelan mendengar jawaban JongIn.

Mereka kembali menikmati makanan mereka. Sesekali, suara beberapa wanita dan pria yang mengobrol terdengar di meja makan tersebut. Malam itu, suasana di salah satu tempat makan di Busan, nampak ramai dengan suara pengunjung yang terdengar bersorak ramai.

* * *

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian dimana Stevan memutuskan untuk kursus bahasa Korea. Kini, pemuda pale itu terlihat berada didalam suatu ruangan dengan beberapa orang asing lainnya. Kris juga berada disana. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu duduk dibangku depan, sedangkan Stevan dibelakang.

"Baik.. Sampai disini saja pelajaran kita.. Sampai bertemu dihari berikutnya.." Sang guru menutup bukunya dan memandang murid-muridnya satu persatu. Para murid membalasnya dengan bahasa Korea yang masih kaku. Tapi tidak untuk Kris dan Stevan.

Mereka berdua terlihat menjawab dengan fasih, tanpa ada nada kaku didalamnya. Seakan sudah sangat terlatih. Sebenarnya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengajarkan kedua vampire itu belajar bahasa Korea. Toh, kedua pemuda itu bisa dikategorikan jenius.

Saat semua murid sudah keluar, dan kini kelas hanya diisi Stevan, Kris, dan guru didepan yang masih menyusun bukunya, guru wanita itu tiba-tiba memanggil Stevan.

"Stevan, bisa kau kemari sebentar?"

Stevan mendongak, menatap datar guru itu dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia berjalan mendekati meja guru perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah menghapal kosakata Korea dengan sangat lancar, Stevan.. Kalau begitu, selamat!" Guru perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya bermaksud berjabat tangan dengan Stevan. Tapi, Stevan hanya diam memandang tangan kanan sang guru.

"Ya. Terima kasih.." Stevan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Guru perempuan itu menyimpan tangan kanannya dengan canggung. Sebagai tambahan, wanita itu tertawa pelan.

"Yah.. Tidak masalah Stevan.."

SRAK

Stevan menoleh kearah bangku Kris, ketika mendengar suara kursi yang terdorong cukup keras. Kris nampak menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kedua tangannya terkepal disetiap sisi.

"Kris-ssi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Guru perempuan itu menatap khawatir pada salah satu muridnya.

"Stev.. aku lapar."

Guru perempuan itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, saat Kris berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengertinya. Stevan mendengus pelan, sebelum kembali berjalan menuju bangkunya untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Lakukan saja."

Lalu, Stevan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kris beserta guru perempuan itu didalam ruangan. Tidak lupa, ia juga menutup pintu dengan sangat rapat.

Beberapa langkah Stevan meninggalkan kelas itu, suara desahan wanita sudah terdengar telinganya.

* * *

JongIn berjalan sendirian diatas trotoar. Pemuda tan itu baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dengan mantel tebal yang dikenakannya, JongIn masih bisa merasakan hawa dingin malam hari.

"Haahh... Dingin sekali! Kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa berjalan menuju supermaket?" JongIn menggigil dalam langkahnya. Ia menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya dengan cepat, mencoba menghangatkan tangannya.

Langkah JongIn kemudian terhenti. Kedua bola mata cokelat itu menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan pandangan datar bercampur panik. Sekumpulan laki-laki, tengah berjalan dengan langkah sempoyongan menuju JongIn.

"Oh tidak.. Jangan para pemabuk itu.." JongIn bergumam pelan dan memundurkan langkah kakinya perlahan-lahan. Seakan takut jika ia membuat suara sedikit pun, para laki-laki itu akan mengejarnya.

DRRT DRRT

JongIn membulatkan matanya horor ketika handphone dalam saku mantelnya berbunyi nyaring. Sontak saja ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan memegang handphonenya.

Ayah JongIn menelepon. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengangkatnya sekarang. Dengan rasa bersalah, JongIn menolak panggilan ayahnya dan tidak lupa mengganti mode handphonenya menjadi sunyi.

"Hai manis..!"

Pergerakan tangan JongIn terhenti ketika mendengar suara bernada berat, mulai mendekati dirinya. JongIn mendongak dan mendapati sekumpulan pemabuk itu tengah berjarak beberapa meter didepannya.

Segera saja JongIn memutar tubuhnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Dapat ia dengar, samar-samar suara beberapa lelaki itu memanggil dirinya dan mengejarnya.

JongIn panik sekarang!

Oh.. _FUCK!_

Kenapa dia harus dihadapkan dengan para pengangguran yang suka bermabuk-mabukkan hari ini?! Padahal dia ingin makan malam dengan ayahnya secepatnya.

"OI! JANGAN LARI, MANIS!"

JongIn semakin mempercepat larinya ketika mendengar suara setengah teriakan itu semakin dekat dibelakang tubuhnya. Ketika JongIn melihat belokan ke arah kanan didepannya, JongIn segera membelokkan dirinya.

JongIn terus berlari, dan sesekali kepalanya menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan sekumpulan lelaki itu masih mengejarnya atau tidak.

"Haahh.. Haahh.." JongIn menghentikan larinya. Rasa capek, mulai menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Pemuda tan itu menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua lututnya. Keringat terlihat membasahi leher jenjangnya.

SRET

"UWAA-HMMFT!"

Sekumpulan lelaki dengan jumlah 8 orang itu terlihat berbelok ke arah dimana JongIn berlari tadi. Mereka menghentikan acara berlari mereka setelah merasa jejak JongIn menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Aisshh.. Kemana dia tadi?!"

"Untuk ukuran tubuhnya.. pemuda manis itu cepat juga larinya!"

Mereka terengah dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Ternyata, mereka berbelok melewati gang-gang sempit.

...

"MMFFTT!"

"SST.. tenanglah! Mereka bisa mendengarmu!" JongIn memberontak dalam dekapan seorang pemuda. Tadi, saat JongIn hendak kembali berlari, seseorang menariknya kesebuah gang yang cukup sepi diantara gang sempit yang ia lewati tadi.

JongIn tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa pemuda didepannya ini. Yang dia tahu, laki-laki didepannya ini memakai pakaian serba hitam dan topi hitam yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pemuda tan itu bahkan tidak bisa berbicara. Laki-laki didepannya ini membekap mulutnya dengan erat.

JongIn terdiam ketika sekali lagi dia mengamati penampilan laki-laki didepannya ini.

DEG

Entah kenapa.. dia merasa sangat familiar dengan penampilan ini..

...

8 orang laki-laki yang tadi mengejar JongIn terlihat mondar-mandir dengan acak. Mereka seperti mencari keberadaan JongIn.

"Ck! Keluarlah.. Aku tahu kau bersembunyi disekitar sini!" salah satu diantara mereka, berujar dengan suara lantangnya yang berat. Kedua tangannya berada dikedua pinggang, dan kedua alisnya terlihat tertaut kesal.

"Jangan membuatku marah, eoh.. manis!"

"Apa yang kalian cari?"

Kedelapan lelaki itu menoleh serempak ketika sebuah suara bernada dingin menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Seorang pemuda dengan jaket hitam dan pandangan datar, berdiri tak jauh diantara mereka.

"Apa kalian mencari makanan?"

Salah satu dari kedelapan laki-laki itu berdiri paling depan. Ia berjalan perlahan kearah pemuda dengan tampang datar itu, seakan menantang. "Cih! Ini bukan urusanmu anak kecil!"

Stevan mengerutkan alis tidak suka mendengarnya. Tanpa mereka tahu, rahang pemuda pucat itu sudah mengeras. "Pengangguran yang hanya bisa minum minuman keras dan berjudi.. Cih! Apa gunanya hidup?" Stevan berujar sarkas. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada, dengan tatapan datarnya.

"JAGA UCAPANMU ANAK KECIL!" Lelaki yang berdiri tepat didepan Stevan, berteriak lantang. Ia menatap murka pada Stevan yang hanya memasang wajah flatnya. "Atau kau pulang dengan keadaan buruk!" peringat laki-laki itu marah.

Stevan sama sekali tidak terlihat goyah dengan nada mengintimidasi yang dikeluarkan laki-laki didepannya itu. Ia malah menarik sudut bibirnya tipis. "Aku tidak perlu menjaga ucapanku. Bukankah hidupmu memang seperti itu? Memukul anakmu hanya untuk meminjam uang para tetangga. Berjudi siang malam, hingga kau hampir menjual anakmu sendiri.. Apa kau tahan dengan kehidupan yang sudah rusak seperti itu? Jika aku jadi kau.. aku akan memilih lompat dari jurang." Stevan berbicara dengan lancar.

Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Apa kau tidak malu dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau tidak mau bertobat.. Dan kau malah mengincar seorang pemuda yang tidak memiliki salah apapun denganmu.."

Lelaki didepan Stevan membulatkan matanya marah. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat kuat di setiap sisi tubuhnya. Lelaki itu lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Stevan.

"SIALAN KAU! SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA, HAH?!"

Wuzz

Stevan dengan cepat menghindar dari pukulan lelaki itu. Pemuda pucat itu kini berada dibelakang lelaki itu dan-

BUAGH

Menendang punggung lelaki itu, hingga lelaki didepannya tersungkur ke tanah. Stevan menatap datar punggung lelaki itu,"kau lemah. Sebaiknya jangan buang-buang tenagamu hanya untuk melawanku." Ujarnya sombong. Lelaki tadi kembali bangkit dan mengusap pipinya yang terkena kotoran tanah.

"SIAL!"

Setelah itu, baku hantam antara delapan orang melawan satu orang, tidak terhindarkan. Kedelapan lelaki itu mencoba menyerang Stevan secara membabi buta. Tapi, Stevan dengan gesit menghindari serangan-serangan itu.

DUAGH

Lengah!

"Ukh!" Stevan hampir saja jatuh ketanah ketika seorang lelaki lainnya memukul tengkuknya keras dengan kayu balok. Stevan menyentuh tengkuknya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Hei.. itu menyakitkan."

Lelaki yang masih membawa balok kayu itu terlihat membulatkan matanya terkejut. Bahkan, teman-temannya juga sama terkejutnya memperhatikan Stevan yang hanya menanggapi pukulan keras itu dengan tenang.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa..?"

Stevan meregangkan kedua tangan dan lehernya. Rambut hitamnya nampak acak-acakan. "Sudah selesai?" Stevan bertanya dengan nada rendahnya. Kedua mata hitamnya perlahan mulai menampakkan warna hijau zamrud.

Laki-laki dengan badan paling besar diantara temannya, langsung menatap terkejut melihat perubahan warna mata Stevan.

"K- Kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Stevan mulai melangkah pelan mendekati delapan laki-laki didepannya itu,"kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku.." ujarnya datar. "Sekarang.. Giliranku."

BUGH

Selama beberapa menit, pertarungan itu berjalan dengan sengit. Stevan menyerang secara brutal kedelapan lelaki itu, tanpa ada sisa.

BRUGH

Akhirnya, kedelapan lelaki itu tumbang dengan luka memar dan beberapa noda darah yang berada diwajah, dan lengan tangan mereka. Stevan masih terlihat berdiri dengan gagah didepan kedelapan lelaki itu. Ia memandang remeh pada mereka.

"Cih. Bertarung selama hampir 300 tahun, membuatku bisa membaca serangan lawan dengan mudah."

Stevan meludah,"Dengarkan aku! Aku tidak akan melepaskan siapapun yang telah berani mengusik milikku. Dan pemuda yang kalian kejar tadi, dia adalah milikku! Jangan berani mencoba mengusiknya lagi! Ingat itu!" peringatnya dingin. Pemuda pale itu kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan delapan lelaki yang kini hanya berbaring ditanah dengan rintihan sakit.

...

Kris menatap lekat pemuda tan yang kini berada didepannya. Jika dilihat-lihat, pemuda ini sangat manis.

Seperti bau tubuhnya.

Aroma pemuda tan yang kini ia bekap itu entah kenapa sangat mengundang. Kris dapat mencium perpaduan antara wine dan cokelat yang selalu Stevan katakan.

' _Stevan benar.. Baunya sungguh membuat tubuhku mabuk!'_

Sementara JongIn, mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah ditempatnya. Entah kenapa, JongIn merasa pemuda dengan topi hitam itu tengah menatap intens pada dirinya. Kedua tangannya pun mulai berusaha melepaskan bekapan tangan pemuda itu dari mulutnya.

"Mmmfftt!"

"Sst.. diamlah sebentar lagi.." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher tan JongIn. Mengendus pelan aroma tubuh pemuda didepannya ini. Bulu tengkuk JongIn terasa meremang kala merasakan napas pemuda didepannya ini, menyapu permukaan kulit lehernya. Terasa dingin, dan menggelitik.

JongIn semakin berusaha melepaskan bekapan tangan pemuda itu dari mulutnya. Mencoba memberi perlawanan dengan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa mereka sudah pergi."

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya ketika mendengar nada dingin penuh intimidasi menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Stevan tengah menatapnya datar. Kris hanya memasang wajah idiotnya dengan gugup.

Ketika JongIn merasa bekapan tangan Kris sudah terlepas dari mulutnya, JongIn segera mendorong keras tubuh Kris, hingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. JongIn langsung mengambil jarak dari Kris dengan pandangan waspada.

BRUK

Punggung berbalut mantel itu menabrak pelan tubuh Stevan. JongIn segera memutar kepalanya dan kedua maniknya langsung berhadapan dengan kedua manik Stevan.

DEG

JongIn membulatkan matanya. Pemuda ini! Pemuda yang kemarin dilihatnya tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah keramaian orang. Pemuda yang menatap jendela perpustakaan dengan intens. Pemuda yang bisa merubah warna matanya!

"E.. ehm.. Maaf atas kelancanganku.. Aku hanya bermaksud menolongmu.." Kris memecah kesunyian dengan berdehem pelan. JongIn langsung memutus kontak matanya dengan Stevan, sementara Stevan terus menatap JongIn.

"Maaf.. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu.." Kris sekali lagi meminta maaf. Ia memegang tengkuknya dengan canggung dan tak lupa senyum idiot yang terpasang di wajahnya.

JongIn terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya ringan,"Eehh.. Ya.. Tidak apa.. Terima kasih.." balasnya tak kalah canggung.

DEG

"Dan.. temanku ini.. Dia juga sudah menolo- WOWW!"

Kris langsung membalik tubuh JongIn, hingga JongIn kembali menghadap kearahnya. Tadi, pemuda tan itu mencoba menoleh ke arah Stevan yang masih berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

Tapi, Kris segera mengambil langkah dan membalik tubuh JongIn dengan cepat, kembali menghadapnya. Pasalnya, sebelum Kris sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu melihat bagaimana perubahan mata Stevan, dan kedua gigi taring pemuda pucat itu. Oh... Satu lagi. Pemuda itu menatap JongIn dengan pandangan menelanjangi.

"Eehh?"

"Hehe.. Maaf yaa.. Saat orang berkenalan, mereka menjabat tangan, bukan?" Kris mencoba mengalihkan perhatian JongIn. Ia tersenyum canggung pada JongIn dan kedua matanya sesekali melirik Stevan, guna memberi kode pada pemuda pucat itu.

' _Simpan mata dan gigi taring itu, sialan!_ '' Kira-kira begitulah maksud dari tatapan mendelik yang Kris berikan untuk Stevan. Ia menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya seakan memperingati.

"Namaku Kris.. Siapa namamu?"

JongIn dengan ragu meraih tangan kanan Kris yang terulur. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pelan dengan menyebutkan namanya pada pemuda itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kim JongIn!" Kris berucap ceria dan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya, yang berefek pada tangan kanan JongIn yang juga ikut bergoyang. JongIn memasang senyum tipisnya pada Kris.

Kris melirik pada Stevan. Pemuda pucat itu sekarang sudah mengganti warna matanya dan menyembunyikan gigi taringnya dengan apik. Tatapannya pun terlihat datar.

"Ohh.. Mungkin aku harus memperkenalkan temanku ini padamu.. Dia juga menolongmu mengusir pria-pria jelek tadi.. Namanya.. Umm..."

"Oh Sehun."

Kris membulatkan matanya terkejut. Stevan memotong kalimatnya dengan sebuah nama yang tak terduga.

"Namaku Oh Sehun." Sekali lagi, Stevan memperkenalkan dirinya pada JongIn yang kini memasang wajah bengongnya.

Hey.. Bisa kah kita pindah haluan untuk memanggil Stevan dengan Oh Sehun? Dia sudah mendapatkan nama Koreanya!

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Kris tadi. Dengan ragu, JongIn menggapai tangan kanan Sehun.

DEG

Dingin

Telapak tangan Sehun terasa dingin

Entah kenapa, JongIn dapat merasakan kalau kedua pipinya memerah samar. "Y- yeah.. salam kenal.."

Beberapa detik, JongIn dan Sehun masih betah dalam keadaan saling berjabat tangan. Kedua manik hitam Sehun menatap lekat pada manik cokelat JongIn.

Kris yang menjadi penonton, lama-kelamaan mulai merasa jengah dengan adegan didepannya. Ia lalu berdehem sedikit keras, hingga membuat kedua pemuda berbeda warna kulit itu melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Aku rasa, cukup sampai disini kita saling mengenal.." Kris menjeda kalimatnya dan mendelik pada Sehun,"JongIn.. Apa kau sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah?"

JongIn terdiam beberapa saat. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan,"Ya.. aku dalam perjalanan pulang.."

"Ahh.. Kalau begitu sekalian saja! Kami akan mengantarmu pulang!" JongIn terkejut dengan penuturan Kris. Ia menggeleng kewalahan kepada kedua pemuda didepannya itu.

"Ti- tidak perlu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

"Ck! Ini sudah malam hari! Nanti, jika kejadian seperti tadi terjadi lagi? Bagaimana?"

Sehun mengamati pergerakan JongIn dari belakang pemuda itu.

DEG

DEG

Tiba-tiba, Sehun merasa tubuhnya mulai terasa terbakar panas. Seakan tersengat listrik dengan arus yang kuat, hingga menuju ke satu pusat tubuhnya.

Daerah selangkangannya.

JongIn terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. Menyetujui ajakan Kris, setelah lama berpikir. "Baiklah.."

* * *

Selama dalam perjalanan, Sehun memilih duduk dibelakang. Ia duduk dibelakang kursi yang JongIn duduki. Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa kalau mobil Kris terasa sangat pengap. Ditambah aroma yang dikeluarkan JongIn, membuat kepalanya terasa semakin pusing akibat mabuk.

"Ungh~"

"Ya.. Oh Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris bertanya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan didepan. JongIn terlihat menoleh kebelakang, melihat keadaan Sehun.

Apa Kris tadi salah dengar, atau memang Sehun tadi mengerang pelan?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun-ssi?"

"Y- ya.. hh.. Aku baik." Sehun membalas dengan nada seraknya. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

JongIn cepat-cepat memutar tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, ketika melihat Sehun yang seperti itu, ditambah dengan nada serak yang dikeluarkannya, mampu membuat wajah hingga telinganya memerah.

Apalagi tubuhnya.

JongIn dapat merasakan gejolak panas yang menjalari setiap titik sensitifnya, hingga membuat tengkuknya meremang. Uuh.. ada apa dengan tubuhnya?!

Menyadari keadaan didalam mobilnya mulai memanas, Kris segera menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Sesekali, ia melirik pada Sehun yang terlihat gelisah pada bangkunya.

Tep

Sehun membuka kedua matanya yang sempat menutup erat. Kini, kedua bola mata itu sesekali berubah menjadi hijau zamrud. Sehun dapat merasakannya. Aliran panas dari tubuh tan didepannya. Aroma perpaduan antara wine dan cokelat semakin terasa meluber hingga membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Terutama, Sehun dapat merasakan kedua puting JongIn sudah mengeras.

UGH! Sehun tidak tahan.

Sementara JongIn yang sedari tadi terdiam, ternyata mengelus-ngelus area putingnya dengan perlahan. JongIn merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa putingnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat gatal?

Tangan kiri JongIn yang terselip di antara tubuh dan pintu mobil, diam-diam mengusap-usap perlahan dadanya. JongIn menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

 _SHIT!_ Kenapa putingnya semakin terasa gatal?!

DRRT DRRT

Kris yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kedua orang itu secara bergantian, mulai ikut gemetar. Pasalnya, selain suhu mobilnya yang mulai naik secara signifikan, aroma yang dikeluarkan JongIn juga semakin mengundang. Dengan tangan yang semakin bersuhu dingin, Kris mengambil Handphonenya yang berada di _dashboard_ mobil dan membuka satu pesan masuk.

' _Cepat antar dia pulang, bodoh! Aku sudah tidak tahan!'_

Kris melirik pada Stevan. Pemuda pucat itu memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Baiklah.. Kita hampir sampai!"

* * *

" _What the fuck!_ Perjalanan tadi sungguh sangat panas!" Kris berkomentar heboh setelah dirinya menurunkan JongIn didepan rumah kontrakan pemuda manis itu. Ia menoleh pada Sehun yang kini sudah pindah tempat berada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau efek seorang mate akan sangat besar bagimu.." Kris melihat bagaimana Sehun menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya.

"Jadi.. Kim JongIn itu mate mu ya?"

"Diamlah! Jalankan saja mobilnya, brengsek!" Sehun menyahut dengan nada setengah jengkel. Pemuda itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan erangan pelan.

Kris memandang idiot pada Sehun,"Lain kali, aku tidak akan menempatkan kalian dalam satu wadah, jika pada akhirnya akan terulang kejadian seperti ini.." sindirnya pelan. Kedua mata Kris kemudian beralih pada pertengahan celana yang dikenakan Sehun. Terlihat menggembung.

"Aku rasa kau harus menenangkan benda pribadimu, Sehun.." Kris menaik turunkan alisnya dengan jenaka dan terkekeh pelan.

Sehun memicingkan matanya tajam pada Kris,"Hhh.. Sekali lagi jika kau mengeluarkan suara.. Aku akan menendangmu keluar!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Halooo.. Mumpung ide mengalir.. Maaf agak bosen ya? Sebenarnya sih untuk keperluan cerita.. hehe.. Eh btw, ff ini sekali lagi murni karangan saya ya.. Ada yang bertanya efek Sehun ma JongIn kalau udah deket banget? wkwk^^

Oke. Wanna review for this chap?

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	5. Chapter 5

SM1719 PRESENT:

PUTTISH

Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun(Stevan), and Other

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

RATE: M

Warn: typo, belum diedit, YAOI. FF ini hanya karangan semata, begitu juga makhluk ff ini. Semuanya murni karangan dari otak author yang mesum

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

"Aku pulang.."

JongIn melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya pada rak sepatu. Kerutan pada keningnya sedikit terbentuk, kala tak mendapati jawaban apapun atas kalimatnya tadi. Pemuda tan itu heran. Biasanya, ayahnya akan datang menghampiri dan menjawab kalimatnya barusan. Apa ayahnya sudah tidur?

"Ayah..?" JongIn membawa dirinya menyusuri ruang keluarga dan berdiri tepat pada pintu berwarna cokelat kayu. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengetuk pelan pintu didepannya itu. "Ayah..? Aku masuk, ya..?"

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit dan memperlihatkan kepala JongIn yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah: kamar ayahnya yang begitu gelap tanpa penerangan lampu.

JongIn meraba-raba dinding terdekat, dan jemarinya menekan saklar lampu ketika menemukannya. Pemuda tan itu dapat melihat keadaan kamar ayahnya yang sangat rapi, serta kasur single bed yang tersusun tanpa ada seseorang yang menempatinya. kedua alis JongIn mengerut bingung. Kemana ayahnya?

"Ayah?" JongIn mengeraskan suaranya memanggil ayahnya. Setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar ayahnya, kedua kaki JongIn melangkah menuju dapur. Pemuda tan itu berharap ayahnya ada disana. Tapi, apa yang ditemukannya tidaklah sesuai harapan. Nyatanya, JongIn hanya melihat dapur yang kosong tanpa orang lain.

JongIn menghembuskan napas kecewa. Kemana ayahnya malam-malam begini?. Pandangan mata JongIn kemudian terpusat pada meja makan dengan tudung nasi ditengahnya. JongIn lalu berjalan pelan mendekati meja makan. Jemari tangannya mengambil sebuah note kecil yang ditempelkan pada tudung nasi tersebut.

' _JongIn.. Ayah pergi sebentar membayar hutang.. Kalau kau sudah membaca note ini, ayah harap kau mau membuka tudung nasi ini..'_

JongIn membaca note itu dengan alis yang mengerut. Tulisan ayahnya begitu rapi. Tapi entah kenapa, kalimat dalam note barusan terasa seperti memiliki sebuah maksud tertentu. Dengan segera, JongIn membuka tudung nasi didepannya. Tangan kirinya terlihat terangkat memegang tudung nasi tersebut, dengan air muka terkejut.

Sebuah kardus berbungkus kertas kado.

Setelah meletakkan tudung nasi pada kursi terdekat, JongIn mengangkat kado tersebut. Diatas kardus dengan kertas kado bergambarkan beruang cokelat itu, JongIn kembali menemukan sebuah note kecil. Segera saja pemuda itu membacanya.

' _Selamat ulang tahun anakku, Kim JongIn!_

 _Maaf ayah tidak berada disampingmu ketika kau melihat kado ini.. Ayah harus pergi membayar hutang-hutang ayah, selagi ayah mendapatkan gaji ayah hari ini.. kkk~_

 _JongIn, ayah harap, kau akan menyukai kado dari ayah.. Maaf ayah tidak bisa memberi banyak kepadamu.. Ayah hanya mampu membeli barang ini, karena ayah tahu kau menyukainya dari awal.._

 _Semoga kau selalu diberikan kesehatan, perlindungan, dan kesuksesan dalam pekerjaanmu oleh Tuhan, JongIn.. Ayah akan selalu mendukungmu.. Terima kasih sudah mau bersabar menghadapi ayahmu selama ini.._

 _JongIn.. Ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangimu'_

JongIn tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kaget bercampur bahagianya ketika membaca note ayahnya itu. Dengan kedua mata yang mulai terasa panas, JongIn merobek kertas kado dan membuka kardus tersebut. Matanya kembali terbelalak kaget kala mendapati sebuah benda yang selama ini hanya bisa dia lihat dari luar etalase toko.

Sebuah sepatu keluaran terbaru.

JongIn tidak percaya benda itu bisa berada didalam kardus ini. Selama ini, JongIn hanya menggunakan sepatu seadanya. Bahkan, keadaan sepatunya sudah terlihat tidak bagus lagi. Dengan warna sepatu yang sedikit memudar, dan lecet pada bagian ujungnya.

JongIn terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Ayahnya memberikan sepatu yang sangat dia inginkan. Padahal, sudah lima minggu ini JongIn menabung untuk membeli sepatu tersebut. Bahkan dia rela menambah jam kerja hanya demi mendapatkan kenaikan gajinya. Tapi karena saking larutnya dia dalam pekerjaannya, JongIn bahkan lupa kalau hari ini dirinya berulang tahun.

Sebuah cairan bening sukses menetes melewati pipi kirinya. Pemuda itu sangat terharu, sungguh! Apa yang harus JongIn katakan pada ayahnya? Apa yang harus JongIn lakukan untuk membuat ayahnya senang?

"Ayah.. Terima kasih.." JongIn bergumam dan menyeka air matanya pelan. Ia tersenyum menatap sepatu berwarna cokelat tersebut.

 **BAGIAN V**

Siang ini, keadaan kota Busan nampak lebih renggang dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya. Pepohonan terlihat pucat tanpa daun-daunnya. Butiran-butiran putih kecil sudah nampak terlihat turun dari langit yang terlihat mendung tanpa pencerahan matahari. Korea Selatan sudah memasuki musim dingin pada hari ini.

Akan tetapi, meskipun ada beberapa toko yang terlihat tutup di hari pertama turunnya salju, perpustakaan kota masih terlihat ramai oleh pengunjung.

Bunyi debuman kecil yang dihasilkan dari buku-buku terdengar jelas disalah satu lorong dengan tumpukan buku bernuansa sejarah. JongIn, pemuda itu terlihat mengenakan mantel tebalnya dan sweater _cream_ yang menutupi sebagian dagunya. JongIn duduk dilantai, dengan tumpukan buku yang cukup tinggi disamping kirinya. Pemuda itu terlihat serius membaca judul buku yang berada disampulnya. Sesekali, alisnya akan mengerut membaca judul buku yang dibacanya itu.

"Kenapa ada buku resep masakan disini?" monolog JongIn heran. Buku bersampul kuning dengan gambar kimchi tersebut segera diletakkannya diatas tumpukan buku disampingnya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, "Ck! Apa mereka tidak bisa membaca kalau rak ini hanya khusus untuk buku-buku sejarah?" lanjutnya jengkel.

Pasalnya, sudah lebih dari sepuluh buku yang berbeda judul ada didalam rak dengan tumpukan buku-buku sejarah. JongIn jadi kesal sendiri ketika mengingatnya. Awalnya, JongIn pikir tugasnya hari ini untuk mengecek buku-buku yang berada didalam rak, akan cepat selesai karena mungkin tidak ada buku yang seharusnya berada didalam rak tertentu. Tapi nyatanya, baru dua rak yang ia kunjungi, buku-buku yang salah peletakkan tempat sudah ditemukan banyak.

"Haah... Menyebalkan!"

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi buku lain didalam deretan buku sejarah, JongIn segera berdiri dan kedua tangannya mengambil sebagian buku dari tumpukan buku disebelahnya. JongIn berjalan dengan hati-hati membawa semua buku tersebut.

"Haekyeon hyung... Tolong antarkan buku-buku ini pada rak khusus buku referensi, ya..?" JongIn meminta tolong saat kedua manik matanya mendapati seorang pemuda tan berdiri tak jauh didepannya.

"Oh.. Baiklah! Sini.. Berikan pada hyung.." dengan senang hati, pemuda yang dipanggil JongIn Haekyeon itu, segera mengambil alih tumpukan buku yang dibawa JongIn. Perlahan, JongIn memindahkan tumpukan buku itu pada Haekyeon.

"Tolong ya hyung..?"

JongIn memandang punggung Haekyeon yang sudah berjalan menjauh dan berbelok pada lorong rak buku didepan. Ia menghela napas lelah dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Lelaki itu kembali berjalan menuju rak-rak buku khusus sejarah, untuk mengambil tumpukan buku yang masih tersisa.

"!"

JongIn terlonjak kaget ketika dirinya melihat seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucatnya, tengah berdiri disamping tumpukan buku-buku yang di kumpulkannya tadi. JongIn membulatkan matanya kecil melihat sosok yang kini mengambil sebuah buku yang berada paling atas pada tumpukkan buku itu.

Itu bukannya Oh Sehun?

Jika JongIn tidak salah, bukankah pemuda itu adalah Sehun? Pemuda yang kemarin malam menolongnya dari para laki-laki pemabuk? Tunggu.. JongIn memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dengan tatapan yang terus tertuju pada lelaki itu. Dengan ragu JongIn melangkah maju mendekati Sehun, yang sekarang memasang wajah seriusnya membaca sebuah buku ditangannya.

"Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun mendongak ketika merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Pemuda pucat itu dapat melihat JongIn dengan mantel tebalnya, berdiri didepannya. Keduanya terhalang oleh tumpukan buku yang hanya setinggi lutut Sehun. "Oh.. Hai JongIn.." Sehun menyapa JongIn pelan. Kedua manik hitamnya nampak berbinar menatap JongIn.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sehun-ssi?" JongIn bertanya dengan kerutan keningnya. Kedua manik cokelatnya tidak bisa melihat raut binar pada mata hitam Sehun.

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan berdehem pelan, "aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja.. Kebetulan aku tengah berjalan-jalan disekitar sini.." jawabnya pelan. JongIn yang berada didepannya terlihat mengangguk paham dan membulatkan bibir tebalnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Tanpa sadar, Sehun menelan salivanya pelan ketika melihat kedua belah bibir JongIn yang membulat itu.

"Apa kau bekerja disini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan Sehun lontarkan ketika melihat JongIn merunduk mengambil tumpukan buku didepannya. JongIn hanya membalas dengan dengungan suara dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, Sehun-ssi.."

"Panggil saja aku Sehun. Tidak usah terlalu formal.." Sehun memperbaiki dengan senyum tipisnya. Ia membenarkan kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Baiklah.. Sehun.." JongIn memperbaiki kata-katanya dengan senyum manisnya. Tapi, senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama. Pemuda tan itu memandang heran kearah Sehun. Merasa kalau JongIn tengah menatap aneh padanya, Sehun segera menurunkan pandangannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"JongIn? Ada apa?"

"Pakaianmu.. Kau tidak kedinginan?" JongIn menatap kedua manik Sehun dengan bingung. Pemuda tan itu benar-benar memasang raut bingungnya ketika pandangannya tidak sengaja melihat pakaian Sehun.

Padahal hari ini cuaca sangat dingin. Tapi kenapa pemuda didepannya ini malah hanya mengenakan kemeja dengan bahan tipis seperti itu?

Sehun melihat pada pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ketika ia mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan JongIn, cepat-cepat pemuda pucat itu menjawab: "Aku meninggalkan mantelku didalam mobil.." dengan sebuah cengiran kecil.

JongIn kembali mengangguk, "Sebaiknya, kau memakai mantelmu.. Cuaca sangat dingin.." JongIn menggosok permukaan hidungnya yang terlihat memerah dengan punggung tangannya, "Baiklah.. Aku mau mengembalikan buku-buku ini dulu.. Selamat membaca Sehun!" JongIn kemudian berbalik cepat dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya diam ditempatnya. Pemuda itu tak lepas menatap punggung sempit JongIn hingga pemuda itu berbelok kekanan. Sehun kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Perlahan, Sehun dapat merasakan gejolak panas didalam dirinya mulai naik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya.

...

JongIn dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun. Ia berbelok kekanan dan berlari kecil dengan tumpukan buku ditangannya. JongIn kemudian berbelok lagi, pada rak buku yang bertuliskan 'novel' dan berhenti ditengah-tengah rak.

Napasnya terdengar tersengal pelan, dan wajah pemuda tan itu nampak memerah samar. JongIn segera menaruh tumpukan buku yang dibawanya dilantai keramik perpustakaan, dan berjongkok.

"Ha-ahh.." JongIn merintih pelan. Tangan kanannya mulai terarah pada bagian depan dadanya yang tertutupi sweater _cream_ nya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang ujung rak buku disampingnya. JongIn mulai mengelus perlahan permukaan dadanya. Ibu jarinya terlihat berkali-kali mengelus daerah sekitar putingnya.

"Akh.. Kenapa terasa sangat gatal? Uuhh.." JongIn bergumam setengah kesal.

Lagi. Kali ini, pemuda itu kembali merasakan rasa gatal pada putingnya. Tadi, mendadak saja JongIn merasakan kedua putingnya secara bersamaan terasa sangat gatal. Oleh karena itu, pemuda tan itu segera berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Ooh~" JongIn memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras guna meredam erangannya. Ibu jarinya tak henti mengelus daerah sekitar putingnya secara bergantian. Bahkan, ketika ibu jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh pucuk putingnya dari balik sweater, JongIn dapat merasakan kelegaan, dan rasa gatal pada putingnya menghilang.

Dengan iseng, JongIn kembali mengelus-ngelus pucuk putingnya dari balik sweaternya, bermaksud mengecek sesuatu. Dan benar saja! Ketika dia mengelus putingnya, rasa gatal itu hilang. Oke. Kenapa sekarang JongIn merasa kalau dirinya sangat cabul?

"Khh.. Ada apa denganku?" JongIn kembali merintih pelan dengan ibu jari yang terus mengelus area puting dadanya.

...

Sementara itu, Sehun masih berdiri ditempatnya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya perlahan pada rak buku disampingnya. Napas pemuda itu terdengar tersengal-sengal. Kedua mata Sehun mulai berubah warna menjadi hijau zamrud.

"Haah.. Haah... Kendalikan dirimu, Stevan.." Sehun mensugestikan dirinya sendiri. Indera penciumannya semakin tajam ketika mencium aroma yang dikeluarkan JongIn semakin kuat. JongIn pasti masih berada didekatnya!

Tangan kirinya terarah pada pertengahan celana hitam yang digunakannya. Erangan kecil berhasil lolos saat jemarinya menyentuh permukaan pertengahan celananya yang terasa menggembung.

"Tenanglah.." Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, dan dengan secepat kilat menghilang dari tempatnya semula berdiri.

* * *

"Aku pulang.."

"Selamat datang, Jongie.."

JongIn tersenyum ketika mendapat sahutan ayahnya dari dalam. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya pada rak sepatu dan mengenakan sandal rumahan, JongIn segera melangkahkan kakinya. "Ayah?"

"Ayah didapur.." Pemuda tan itu kembali melangkah dan berdiri diambang pintu dapur. Aroma masakan tercium sangat kuat. Ayahnya terlihat mengenakan apron biru dan tengah mengaduk-aduk masakannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Ayah JongIn bertanya memecah keheningan. Tanpa melihat kearah anaknya, ia membuka lemari kecil diatas kepalanya dan mengeluarkan dua mangkuk berukuran sedang.

JongIn mengangguk, "Ayah.. besok aku akan mendapatkan gajiku.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai bibi Jung?" JongIn membawa langkahnya menuju meja makan dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

Ayahnya menoleh sebentar pada anaknya itu dengan senyum merekah, "benarkah? Boleh saja.. Tapi kau yang mentraktir, oke?"

Sesaat ayah dan anak itu tertawa pelan. Ayah JongIn kemudian mendekati meja makan dengan kedua mangkuk ditangannya.

"Ayah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu dan sup rumput laut.. Kemarin, ayah tidak sempat membuatkanmu.."

JongIn menatap makanan didepannya. Pemuda itu hanya diam mengamati sup rumput laut yang dibuat ayahnya.

"Ayah.."

"Hmm..?"

"Tentang kado yang ayah berikan.. Jongie sangat senang.. Terima kasih ayah.."

Ayah JongIn mengulum senyum ketika mendengar nada suara JongIn yang terlewat lucu. "Ayah senang kalau kau menyukai hadiahmu.." ujarnya pelan. JongIn hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali terdiam. Setelah beberapa menit, kedua alis JongIn tiba-tiba saja tertaut. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Tapi ayah.. Bukankah sepatu yang aku sukai itu harganya sangat mahal? Bagaimana cara ayah membelinya dengan uang gaji ayah, sementara ayah juga harus membayar hutang?"

Pergerakan tangan ayah JongIn tiba-tiba saja berhenti dari acara mengaduk supnya. Pria dengan umur yang hampir setengah abad itu menampakkan raut wajah tak terbaca. "Ayah.. Mendapatkan kenaikan gaji, JongIn.." jawab ayahnya sambil mengaduk perlahan supnya. JongIn menatap heran pada punggung ayahnya.

"Ahh.. Sudahlah JongIn.. Tidak usah banyak bertanya! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" Ayah JongIn kembali menyahut dengan nada setengah kesalnya. Pria itu mematikan kompor dan mengenakan sarung tangannya.

Panci dengan isi sup rumput laut itu kemudian terhidang ditengah meja makan. Beberapa lauk seperti sayuran, ikan goreng, dan mangkuk nasi juga sudah ada disana. Ayah JongIn kemudian melepaskan sarung tangannya dan meletakkannya pada kursi kosong disampingnya. Ia menoleh melihat JongIn yang hanya memasang raut herannya.

"Ck! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, huh? Sudahlah! Mandi sana! Aku akan menunggumu disini!" Ayah JongIn menjitak pelan kepala anaknya yang menghasilkan erangan protes dari empunya.

JongIn bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusap pelan kepalanya, "kenapa kau memukulku?!" protesnya marah.

Ayah JongIn hanya terkikik pelan dan berdecak malas, "Sudah sana! Bersihkan dirimu, dan segeralah datang kemari sebelum makananmu dingin!" peringatnya pelan.

Dengan langkah kesal, JongIn segera meninggalkan dapur dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

* * *

"Dasar bodoh! Sebenarnya, kau ingin bertemu dengannya, atau ingin bercinta dengannya?"

Kris mendengus pelan dan meminum bir kalengnya. Sehun yang berada disebelahnya mendelik tidak suka pada pemuda Kanada-Cina itu. "Apa kau pikir mengendalikan hormon ketika berada didekat mate itu mudah, huh?" Sehun bersuara mencoba mencari pembelaan. Lelaki dengan kulit pucat itu membuka pelan botol minumannya dan meminum isinya cepat.

Kris melirik Sehun dan kembali meminum birnya. "Kau itu hanya belum bisa mengendalikan nafsu mu!" kata Kris mengejek. Ia menoleh sepenuhnya pada Sehun dan menunjuk pemuda itu dengan jari telunjuknya, "kalau kau seperti ini terus.. aku yakin mate mu akan cepat mati karena kau selalu menyusu padanya.." Kris melanjutkan dengan gamblang, yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah berupa pukulan botol minuman yang sangat keras dikepalanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau saja belum bisa mengatur ucapanmu itu! Pantas saja kau belum menemukan mate mu sampai sekarang.. Padahal kau lebih tua seratus tahun dari ku.." Sehun membalas dengan nada kesalnya.

Kris menggerutu pelan mendengarnya, "Enak saja kau mengatakan hal itu?! Justru aku sudah menemukannya! Hanya saja... Aku masih belum ingin bertemu dengannya.." ujarnya tak kalah kesal. Sedangkan Sehun yang mendengarnya, hanya memasang tampang tidak percayanya.

"Oh.. Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya karena kau hanya bisa melihatnya didalam mimpi?"

Kris meninju pelan lengan kiri Sehun yang berada disampingnya. Ia kemudian mengacungkan jari tengahnya" _Fuck you_!"

Mereka berdua terkekeh pelan setelah itu. Sehun dan Kris nampak menikmati minuman mereka dalam keheningan balkon apartemen Kris, dengan pemandangan kota Busan dimalam hari.

"Hei Sehun.."

"Hm."

Kris terlihat merogoh kantung celana jeansnya, dan setelah itu, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil berbentuk persegi panjang dari dalam kantung celananya. Pemuda itu lalu menunjukkan kertas itu didepan Sehun.

"Aku menunggumu dikantor ku besok. Jangan lupa!"

Sehun membaca setiap deret kalimat yang tertulis pada kertas kecil itu. Ia lalu menoleh pada Kris dengan pandangan datarnya, "Dasar idiot!" ejeknya kejam. Kris hanya bisa menarik senyum dibibirnya, ketika mendengar ejekan Sehun untuk dirinya.

* * *

JongIn duduk gelisah dikursinya. Kepalanya terus menoleh memandang keadaan sekeliling dengan pandangan gelisah. Orang-orang terlihat ramai berdansa di lantai dansa.

"Hei..!"

JongIn tersentak kecil ketika seseorang memegang lengan kanannya. Segera saja JongIn sedikit menyingkir membuat jarak, dan matanya menatap waspada. Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian khas bartender tengah berdiri dibalik meja didepannya. Lelaki itu memandang JongIn dengan tatapan tanda tanya. "Apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

JongIn menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu, "Y-ya.. Aku baik-baik saja.." jawabnya gugup. Suara dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga hampir meredam suara berat JongIn, kalau saja pemuda itu tidak sedikit berteriak.

Oke.. Sepertinya kita sudah mendapatkan gambaran tempat dimana JongIn berada saat ini..

Lampu dengan warna berbeda, terus menyala menerangi keadaan saat itu, sehingga bartender itu tidak bisa melihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi yang sekarang dikeluarkan oleh JongIn.

"Baiklah.. Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

JongIn menelan salivanya dengan perlahan. Pemuda tan itu dapat merasakan kalau tenggorokannya mulai terasa kering. Sebenarnya, sedari tadi JongIn belum meminum apa-apa. Jika JongIn tidak segera minum, JongIn yakin dirinya akan terkena dehidrasi cepat atau lambat.

"Mm.. Minuman apa saja yang ada disini?" JongIn bertanya ragu, layaknya pembeli yang masih amatiran. Bahkan, bartender didepannya sempat terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan polos yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda didepannya itu.

"Saya rasa Anda baru pertama kali kesini.. Baiklah.. Saya akan memberikan Anda minuman dengan kadar rendah.."

JongIn hanya mengangguk saja menyetujui kalimat bartender itu tanpa paham maksud kalimat lelaki itu. JongIn lalu mengambil handphonenya dari dalam saku jaket kulitnya. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetik sesuatu diatas layar sentuh handphonenya itu. Berdecak kesal, JongIn kemudian menempelkan benda persegi itu pada telinga kirinya.

"Halo, hyung?!" Setelah menunggu untuk sesaat, seseorang yang tengah dihubunginya itu akhirnya mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kau dimana, hyung!"

"..."

"Aishh! Aku mau pulang!" JongIn mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya dengan alis tertaut kesal. Sesekali, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada keadaan sekitarnya.

"..."

"Aku tidak takut! Hanya saja.. Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?! Hyung bilang, hyung akan membawaku ke tempat refreshing?!"

"..."

JongIn membulatkan matanya, "Apa?! Jadi, tempat ini yang hyung maksud?!"

"..."

"Ck! Kenapa aku bisa ikut denganmu? Seharusnya aku percaya dengan kecurigaanku diawal kita datang kesini!"

"..."

"Apa?! Hey, hyung! Kau tidak bisa menutup telepon seenaknya! Aku masih ingin bicara denganmu!"

"..."

"A-apa?! Yak! KyuHyun hyung!"

TUUT TUUT

Sambungan telepon kemudian diputus sepihak oleh KyuHyun. JongIn ternyata menghubungi pemuda berambut ikal tersebut. Pemuda tan itu kemudian mendengus kesal dan menyimpan kembali handphonenya dengan kasar.

Sebenarnya, saat JongIn ingin pulang kerumah, KyuHyun tiba-tiba saja mencegatnya. Pemuda itu kemudian meminta JongIn untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Sekalian saja, KyuHyun ingin mengajak JongIn pergi ketempat refreshing, yang bisa merileks kan tubuh JongIn setelah penat seharian bekerja. JongIn ingin menolak ajakan KyuHyun. Tapi ketika melihat tatapan memelas yang diberikan KyuHyun, membuat dirinya tidak tahan dan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Setelah sebelumnya mengabari ayahnya kalau dia akan pergi jalan-jalan sebentar dengan temannya, barulah mereka pergi dengan mobil audi KyuHyun.

Tapi JongIn tidak tahu kalau tempat yang dimaksud KyuHyun adalah sebuah club malam. JongIn hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Entah kenapa, semua ini terasa sangat memusingkan untuk dirinya. JongIn butuh hal yang benar-benar bisa meringankan beban pikirannya untuk saat ini.

"Ini minumanmu, tuan.."

JongIn hanya mengangguk dan menatap gelas didepannya. Gelas kaca dengan cairan berwarna putih didalamnya itu entah kenapa membuat JongIn sangat haus.

"Dia memberiku air putih?"

Dan tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, JongIn segera menenggak minuman yang dikiranya air putih itu..

* * *

Mobil _lamborghini_ putih terparkir dengan apik pada parkiran mobil. Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil, disusul oleh Kris.

"ayolah, bung..! Malam ini kita bersenang-senang!" Kris segera merangkul bahu Sehun dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung dengan suara dentuman musik yang sangat keras dari dalam.

"Kris.."

"Tenanglah Sehun.. club ini adalah club ternama! Dan orang-orang disini, semuanya sangat berkualitas!" Kris mengacungkan ibu jarinya mencoba memberikan keyakinan pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya memutar malas kedua bola matanya dan hanya diam ketika diseret Kris lebih dalam memasuki sebuah club malam. Sebenarnya, Sehun kurang suka tempat yang ramai dan penuh orang-orang. Ia lebih suka menyendiri dan berada di tempat sepi dengan orang-orang yang berjumlah sedikit.

Dan bagi Kris, membujuk Sehun untuk berada didalam keramaian sangatlah susah! Butuh sebuah cara agar bisa meluluhkan hati Sehun sehingga pemuda itu mau pergi ketempat yang ramai. Bahkan, tak jarang Kris mencoba membujuk Sehun dengan sebuah keyakinan atau jaminan, sampai mulutnya terasa berbusa mengatakan semua itu.

Tapi malam ini sungguh menakjub kan, karena Sehun tidak menolak seperti biasanya!

DEG

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sehun? Ada apa?!" Kris setengah berteriak bertanya pada Sehun. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu heran sekaligus bingung melihat temannya itu yang sekarang terdiam bak patung.

Sehun memicingkan matanya. Ia mencoba memusatkan perhatian dan mengumpulkan fokusnya. Sehun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Pemuda itu terlihat tengah menghirup sesuatu.

"Kris.. Apa kau mencium bau itu?"

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya, "ha?! Bau apa yang kau maksud?!"

Sehun semakin mempertajam pengelihatannya, dan beberapa detik kemudian, tatapan matanya berubah horor. "Tidak mungkin.."

"Hei! Apanya yang tidak mungkin, Sehun?!" Kris semakin dibuat bingung dengan Sehun. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Sehun dan menatap pemuda pucat itu penuh tanda tanya.

Kedua sorot mata Sehun nampak berbinar ditengah remangnya cahaya lampu club. "Kris.. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau pergilah duluan." Sehun menepuk dua kali pundak Kris dan segera melesat meninggalkan Kris ditengah-tengah keramaian.

"HEI! SEHUN!"

...

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat. Beberapa kali bahunya bertubrukan dengan bahu orang-orang yang tengah menari, tetapi lelaki itu tidak terasa risih. Kedua matanya yang kini menunjukkan warna hijau zamrud nampak tak terlihat karena temeramnya cahaya lampu.

Sebuah bar mini dapat dilihatnya. Hanya butuh sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Kedua manik Sehun langsung terpusat pada satu objek yang tengah meringkuk di meja bar.

"Vodka."

Sehun memesan minuman untuk dirinya, lalu duduk disamping tubuh dengan balutan jaket kulit itu. Ia kembali mengubah warna matanya dan menatap intens pada helaian rambut cokelat itu.

"Ini minuman Anda, tuan.." Bartender laki-laki itu berdiri didepan Sehun dan menyerahkan sebuah gelas kaca pada Sehun. Sehun menerima dengan perlahan gelas kaca itu, sebelum meminum langsung isinya.

"Hei, apa dia sudah ada disini sebelumnya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada menuntut. Kedua alis tajamnya semakin mengerut tajam, menatap sangsi pada bartender didepannya.

Yang ditatap dengan pandangan tajam itu terlihat agak risih, "Um.. Ya.. Sejak dua jam yang lalu.." jawabnya pelan. Sehun sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan bartender itu. Jadi sudah lama dia berada disini?

"Katakan padaku apakah ada yang mendekatinya?" kali ini Sehun bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi. Bartender itu langsung menggeleng gugup.

"Ti-tidak ada, tuan! Hanya Anda yang baru mendekatinya.." Bartender itu berucap dengan gelagapan. Hei! Biar bagaimana pun, kalau kau di tatap mengintimidasi seperti itu, kau pasti merasa seolah-olah kau adalah tersangka utama dibalik semua kejahatan yang pernah terjadi.

Sehun mendengus pelan, "baguslah.." dan kembali menatap punggung JongIn.

"Errmmh~"

Sehun yang awalnya meminum vodkanya dengan tenang, kini mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada JongIn. JongIn terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah dan mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Sembari mengucek sebelah matanya dan mengerang tidak nyaman, JongIn menoleh pada laki-laki putih disamping tempat duduknya.

"Hai, JongIn.." Sehun menyapa duluan dengan senyum samar yang pasti tidak akan dilihat oleh JongIn, karena temeramnya cahaya lampu. JongIn memasang wajah blanknya menatap Sehun. Ia lantas memicingkan kedua matanya dan memajukan wajahnya.

"Sehun.. hik..?"

"huh?" Sehun dapat mencium aroma alkohol dari napas JongIn. Apa anak ini mabuk?

"JongIn.. Kau.. mabuk?"

JongIn tersenyum idiot pada Sehun. Pemuda tan itu kemudian menepuk keningnya dan tertawa aneh, "kenapa.. hik.. kepalaku selalu... hik... melihat gambar Sehun.. hik..? Apa ada yang salah dengan diriku? Apa.. hik.. aku sudah mulai gila?" racaunya tidak jelas. Pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan suara cegukan yang memutuskan tiap kalimatnya. Tapi tidak bagi Sehun yang masih bisa menangkap maksud perkataan JongIn.

"JongIn.. Katakan padaku, sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

JongIn menopang dagunya dan memejamkan matanya, "Entahlah.. hik.." dan kembali tersenyum idiot. JongIn mengangkat gelas yang berada di sebelah kanannya, "Aku mau lagi..!"

Sret

Dengan cekatan, Sehun segera menarik gelas itu hingga sekarang berpindah pada tangan kanannya. JongIn menoleh dan melotot marah pada Sehun, "Hei! Kembalikan gelasku! Kau itu hanya bayangan! Seharusnya tidak bisa memegang benda-benda nyata!" JongIn kembali meracau dan menunjuk-nunjuk dada kanan Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya. Laki-laki tan itu ternyata menganggap kalau Sehun hanyalah sebuah bayangan imajinasinya saat ini.

"Kau tidak boleh minum lagi!" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya untuk sekedar meletakkan gelas JongIn dibalik gelas kacanya, "Katakan padaku kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" tuntutnya dengan alis tertaut.

"Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa! Kita baru saling kenal kemarin! Jangan sok peduli, karena aku tidak mengenalmu! Bagiku.. Kau masih orang asing.. hik! Ada hak apa kau mengatur.. hik diriku, hah?! Jadi, jangan.. hik.. seenaknya! " JongIn tiba-tiba berteriak marah didepan wajah Sehun. Ia meninju wajah Sehun dengan kuat, hingga membuat pemuda pucat itu hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

Ditengah cahaya lampu yang sesekali berubah warna, sorot mata Sehun berubah dingin dan murka.

"Uukh.. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu! Kau itu.. berbahaya!" Rahang Sehun semakin mengeras ketika mendengar penolakan JongIn. Penolakan JongIn secara tidak langsung seperti menolak dirinya. Jadi, setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang diatas meja bar, Sehun menarik kasar tangan JongIn yang lemas akibat mabuk.

"Kita pulang!"

"Akh! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" JongIn memberontak ditengah tarikan tangan Sehun pada tangannya. "KyuHyun hyung..! Tolong akuu! Aku akan diculik! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Sehun tidak mengindahkan sama sekali tolakan JongIn. Pemuda itu tetap menarik tangan JongIn pergi menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang. Namun tanpa disadari, ketika mereka memasuki lorong penghubung jalan keluar, JongIn dengan mudah melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun pada tangannya. Segera saja pemuda tan itu mengambil kesempatan untuk berbalik dan berlari menjauhi Sehun.

BRUGH

Tapi secepat itu juga Sehun berhasil menangkap JongIn. Pemuda pucat itu memerangkap JongIn diantara dinding berwarna merah, dan himpitan tubuhnya. Manik matanya bersitatap dengan manik sayu milik JongIn. Ia menatap dingin pada JongIn, "tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang bagus untukmu.. Sebaiknya kita pulang, dan jangan membuatku marah, _wine_.." Sehun mendesis berbahaya dalam kalimatnya.

JongIn menatap manik hitam Sehun yang perlahan berubah kembali menjadi hijau zamrud. "a-a.. Sudah kuduga kau bisa merubah warna matamu.." JongIn meracau kembali dan tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Sehun. Pemuda tan itu seakan sudah lupa dengan perlawanannya barusan.

Kedua manik hijau Sehun yang menatap tajam JongIn, perlahan mulai berubah seiring elusan lembut tangan JongIn pada pipi kanannya. "Pipimu sangat dingin.." JongIn menyentuh bibir tipis Sehun dan mengelus bibir bawahnya mengikuti garis bibir lelaki itu.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Sehun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba meresapi elusan lembut yang diberikan JongIn pada bibir bawahnya. Pemuda itu sempat bingung dengan perubahan sikap JongIn yang drastis. Padahal, anak itu tadi menunjukkan sikap berontak. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi seperti ini? Seperti sang istri yang mengkhawatirkan suaminya.

Sehun menggeram rendah. Ia membuka kedua matanya yang masih menampakkan manik hijau zamrudnya. Tapi bedanya, kali ini bola mata itu bersinar sangat terang. "Persetan dengan kita yang baru saling mengenal! Aku tidak tahan!"

Segera saja Sehun menyambar bibir tebal JongIn yang berada didepannya dengan terburu-buru. Sehun melumat dan menghisap kedua belah bibir JongIn secara bergantian, yang menghasilkan erangan rendah dari tenggorokan JongIn. Kedua tangan JongIn berpindah dan memegang erat kedua lengan Sehun, sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya.

"Mmhh~" Lidah Sehun mencoba menyelip diantara belahan bibir JongIn yang terkatup. Menjilat permukaan bibir JongIn, lalu mengetuknya pelan. JongIn yang pada dasarnya masih setengah mabuk, akhirnya pasrah mengikuti permainan Sehun pada bibirnya. Ia membuka bibirnya perlahan, dan sedetik kemudian lidah Sehun langsung menyusup kedalam rongga mulut JongIn.

Tangan kanan Sehun menekan kuat tengkuk jenjang JongIn. Wajahnya ia miringkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, guna mencari arah yang pas untuk menikmati bibir JongIn. Jika dilihat dari jauh, Sehun seakan terlihat tengah memakan rakus bibir JongIn.

JongIn mengerang pelan ketika merasakan lidah Sehun menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dengan sensual. Lidah Sehun kemudian turun dan menyapa sang tuan rumah. Ia menekan-nekan lidah JongIn kedalam, seakan menantang JongIn.

Sehun terus mencium JongIn, dengan JongIn yang mulai terlihat membalas lumatan bibir Sehun. "Mmph~!" JongIn mengerang sesak ketika merasakan pasokan udara didalam paru-parunya mulai menipis. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung tegap Sehun dengan brutal, mengisyaratkan agar Sehun menghentikan permainannya.

Sehun yang mengerti maksud JongIn, segera melepas tautan bibirnya dengan JongIn. Lidah keduanya terlihat melilt sebentar dan terlepas, meninggalkan benang saliva yang terlihat seperti jembatan penghubung. JongIn meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dadanya naik turun, dengan kedua mata sayu dan bibir bengkak yang mengkilap karena saliva. Oh.. Satu lagi, kedua pipi tan itu sudah memerah sempurna.

Sehun yang melihat keadaan JongIn didepannya mulai merasakan gejolak panas dalam dirinya. Terasa panas hingga ke ujung ubun-ubunnya.

"A-ahh.. Gatallhh~" JongIn mengerang tersiksa. Tangan kanannya mulai beralih menyentuh permukaan dadanya dan mengusap-usapnya dengan perlahan. Kedua manik Sehun semakin bercahaya melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan JongIn. Ketika JongIn hendak menyentuh puting dadanya, tangan Sehun langsung mencegahnya.

"Ummh.. lepas, Sehunn.."

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

JongIn tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Lelaki itu malah mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dikurung Sehun, dengan keras. Setelah berhasil terlepas, JongIn kembali mengarahkan tangannya pada area dadanya. JongIn mengerang keras saat permukaan ibu jarinya menyentuh ujung putingnya yang terasa mengeras. Hal itu juga ternyata berefek pada Sehun. Sehun menggeram rendah dengan nikmat.

SRAK

Tangan JongIn kembali diangkat Sehun. Ia mengunci pergerakan tangan pemuda tan itu ditiap sisi kepala JongIn. "Haah.. Jangan lakukan itu, _wine_.." ujarnya dengan suara serak.

"Lepaskan.. Sehun.. Uhh.. Gatall!" JongIn menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan kembali kedua tangannya yang dicegat Sehun. Tapi kali ini, Sehun menggunakan sedikit tenaga dan dengan kuat mengunci tangan JongIn.

"Tidak akan..hh.." Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya. Taring runcingnya sudah nampak terlihat ditiap sisi sudut bibirnya. Sial! Aroma JongIn sudah sangat memabukkan!

"Jongh.. Katakan padaku.. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

JongIn menggeram rendah, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. "Uuh.. Rasanyaah.. gatall~ Ohh" JongIn membusungkan dadanya saat Sehun merunduk dan mengendus area dadanya.

Sehun menghirup aroma dada JongIn, "Gatal? Katakan padaku, _wine.._ Bagian mana yang terasa gatal? Aku akan membantumu.." tawarnya dengan nada rendah. JongIn menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Bibirnya semakin digigitnya kuat.

Cup

"AAH~" JongIn membelalak dengan desahan lega. Sehun baru saja mencium putingnya dari luar kaosnya. Dan entah kenapa, itu sangat nikmat. Rasa gatalnya terasa menghilang!

"Katakan padaku.. Mana yang gatal sayang?" Sehun sekali lagi bertanya. Kedua manik matanya menatap gairah pada dada JongIn yang berada didepannya.

"Ohh.. Sehun.. gatall! Akh.. putingku gatall.." JongIn tanpa sadar merengek. Ia kembali merasakan putingnya terasa gatal.

JongIn ingin kelegaan seperti tadi!

"Hm? Puting? Kalau begitu.. apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa gatalnya, _wine_?" Sehun mendongak menatap JongIn yang kini tengah menatap penuh harap padanya. Ia menegakkan badannya. Menyatukan pergelangan tangan JongIn, dan menggenggamnya hanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

JongIn menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna dengan mata sayunya.

Ohh.. Sehun semakin menggembung dibawah sana!

"Ungh.. A-aku.. Aku.. OOHH~!" JongIn membusungkan dadanya dengan erangan penuh nikmat. Sehun baru saja memelintir putingnya dari luar kaosnya. Dan sungguh! Ini sangat nikmat sekaligus melegakan!

Dengan tangan kiri yang terus mencubit pelan puting JongIn secara bergantian, Sehun menatap JongIn dengan sorot gairah, "cepat katakan.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ngahh.. Sehunn.. Kumohon.." JongIn semakin menggeliat tidak karuan.

" _yes, wine.. tell me.._ "

"Uhh.. _please.. please touch my nipple's.._ Angh!" Sebagai akhiran, Sehun menekan puting yang terasa mengeras itu dengan keras. Sehun lalu menarik sudut bibirnya.

" _As you wish, babe_ "

* * *

TBC

* * *

Mungkin, aku akan lambat up untuk chap berikutnya.. so.. dimohon kesabarannya.. maaf kalau chap ini membosankan.. kan bonus.. untuk yang udah nungguin ff gaje ini up! HAHAHA

Masih ada review yang penasaran darimana saya mendapat ide membuat ff ini.. sebenarnya.. gak ada alasan khusus sih.. cuma mau buat yang beda aja, plus karena otak saya ngeresnya minta ampun :v maka, terciptalah ide gila ini.. BWAHAHAHA

Wanna review for this chap? Wkwk

Salam hangat"SM1719"


	6. Chapter 6

SM1719 PRESENT:

PUTTISH

Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun(Stevan), and Other

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

RATE: M

Warn: typo, belum diedit, YAOI. FF ini hanya karangan semata, begitu juga makhluk ff ini. Semuanya murni karangan dari otak author yang mesum

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Sehun melangkahkan tungkai kakinya keluar dari club malam. JongIn terlihat meringkuk dalam gendongan ala koala Sehun. Sedari tadi, bibir tebal yang sekarang berubah warna menjadi merah cerah dan terlihat bengkak itu, tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan rintihan kecilnya. Pemuda tan yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk itu sesekali menggeliat dan meremat-remat rambut hitam Sehun.

Sehun sendiri tidak terlihat keberatan dengan perlakuan JongIn tersebut. Lelaki itu malah berjalan santai seakan tidak ada beban yang sedang ia bawa saat ini. Sehun melirik JongIn. Lelaki dengan jaket kulit itu terdengar terengah-engah dan keringat sesekali mengucur turun melewati pelipisnya.

"Ummh... Seh-hunn.." JongIn melenguh pelan dalam gendongan Sehun. Kepalanya ia baringkan pasrah pada bahu kiri Sehun, hingga memperlihatkan leher tan jenjang yang mengkilap karena keringat. Pemandangan menggiurkan itu sendiri sebenarnya membuat Sehun sudah tidak tahan. Maka, pemuda pale dengan kedua bola mata yang masih berwarna hijau zamrud itu, sesekali mengecupi leher JongIn yang menghasilkan erangan tertahan dari JongIn.

Tangan kanan JongIn yang semula meremat rambut belakang Sehun, mulai berpindah. Tangan tan itu menyelinap di antara dadanya dan dada bidang Sehun yang saling menempel. Mengelus area dadanya.

"Sabarlah, sayang.. Sebentar lagi kita sampai.." Sehun mengeluarkan suara beratnya. Tangan kirinya juga ikut menyusup di antara dadanya dan dada JongIn, menjauhkan tangan kanan JongIn dari area dada pemuda tan itu.

"Uuhh.. Lepash.."

Sehun berjalan menuju area parkiran, dimana mobil _lamborghini_ putih milik Kris terparkir diantara mobil yang lainnya. Sepatu kets nya menginjak timbunan salju yang mulai menggunung di sepanjang jalan.

Sehun berdiri di samping mobil Kris. Tangan kanannya mulai merogoh saku celana kulitnya. Kalau tidak salah, sebelum memasuki club, Kris sempat memberikan kunci mobil padanya.

Ah! Ketemu!

Segera saja Sehun membuka pintu mobil Kris, dengan JongIn yang mulai menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan di dalam gendongannya.

BLAM!

Setelah memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar nyaman, Sehun mulai memegang kedua bahu JongIn, memberikan sedikit jarak diantara dirinya dan pemuda tan itu. Mata hijaunya menelisik pria di pangkuannya tersebut dengan intens. JongIn terlihat kepayahan dengan keringat yang semakin mengucur deras melewati pelipisnya.

"Hh.. nghh.." JongIn menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayunya. Kedua maniknya terlihat berair, pipinya memerah sempurna, bibir tebalnya yang membengkak, keringat yang membasahi leher, dan jangan lupakan rambut cokelat JongIn yang sekarang terlihat berantakan.

Sehun mengagumi bagaimana indahnya JongIn saat ini. Kedua tangan pucatnya terangkat dan meraih wajah JongIn. Oh... Sehun tidak percaya kalau lelaki di pangkuannya saat ini adalah mate nya, pasangannya.

Setelah pencarian yang cukup memakan banyak waktu, Sehun tidak percaya kini mate nya sudah ada dihadapannya.

JongIn

Bagi Sehun, entah kenapa JongIn adalah pasangan yang tepat untuknya. Lelaki dengan kulit kecokelatan, wajah yang manis dan menggemaskan secara bersamaan, kedua pipi yang terlihat berisi, mata yang terus menunjukkan rasa kantuk, bibir bervolume dengan warna merah alami, dan tubuh ramping yang sangat sexy.

Ah.. JongIn adalah kriteria mate impian Sehun.

Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa mate nya ada di negara ini, Korea Selatan. Tiba-tiba, muncul perasaan bersyukur di dalam diri Sehun. Jikalau dia tidak menerima ajakan Kris untuk pergi ke Korea saat itu, mungkin dia tidak akan menemukan mate nya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kris, Sehun rasa ia harus berterima kasih pada pemuda Kanada-Cina itu karena sudah mau mengajaknya ke Korea. Mungkin, dengan tambahan mau mengajaknya pergi ke club malam hari ini? Karena ia bisa bertemu dengan JongIn.

"Kau tahu, _wine_..? Kau sangat indah.." Sehun berucap lirih di tengah rasa panas yang terus menjalar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya pun mulai bergerak menuju tiap sisi pinggang ramping JongIn. Tatapan matanya tak pernah lepas menatap manik mata JongIn. Sehun benar-benar terlihat sangat memuja lelaki di pangkuannya saat ini.

"Aah.. Sehun.." JongIn mengerang pelan ketika Sehun meremas pinggulnya secara perlahan. Memberikan pijatan menenangkan yang membuat JongIn memajukan tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Kau cantik." Sehun menurunkan tangan kirinya menyentuh paha dalam JongIn. Mengelusnya secara horizontal, memberikan JongIn sengatan listrik yang menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuh.

Sehun membawa kepalanya mendekati perpotongan leher JongIn, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya. Lelaki vampire itu mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat permukaan kulit leher JongIn secara perlahan.

"Ngahh.. Sehunn.." JongIn tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali meremat rambut hitam Sehun dengan kedua tangannya. JongIn terus mengerang dengan pasrah. Selain kesadarannya yang masih di kuasai oleh alkohol, sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun terasa sangat nikmat. JongIn seakan tidak kuasa menolak Sehun saat ini.

Mendengar desahan kecil JongIn yang perlahan mulai mengeras, Sehun semakin semangat menjilati leher JongIn. Sesekali, giginya ikut serta dalam menjelajah leher tan yang jenjang itu. Sehun menggigit leher JongIn, lalu kemudian menjilat bekas gigitannya secara perlahan tak lupa memberikan kecupannya.

Sehun terus memberikan _kissmark_ pada leher JongIn.

Oh.. leher tan ini kenapa terasa sangat manis dan terasa seperti wine secara bersamaan? Sehun rasa, mulai detik ini, leher JongIn adalah bagian favoritnya.

"Ermmh.." Sehun menggeram kecil ketika merasakan kedua bongkah bokong JongIn secara tidak sengaja bergerak-gerak di atas ereksinya yang mulai bangun. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap JongIn yang kini terengah-engah.

"Kau milikku." Sehun berujar mutlak dengan taring yang mulai terlihat disetiap sudut bibirnya. Lelaki itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher JongIn.

Bite

"AKH!.. Ah~" JongIn memejamkan matanya dengan air muka menahan sakit. Pemuda tan itu merasakan sesuatu yang lembek tak bertulang, menjilati lehernya yang terasa perih.

Sehun mengigitnya. Lelaki pucat itu menancapkan taringnya pada leher JongIn, hingga leher tan itu mengeluarkan cairan merahnya. Sehun menggeram nikmat ketika indera perasanya merasakan manisnya darah JongIn yang mengalir melewati tenggorokannya. Sehun menyukai rasa manis JongIn.

Oh.. Pemuda ini seperti candu baginya sekarang.

"Ummh.."

Sehun menaikkan tangannya menuju kaos yang dikenakan JongIn. Tangan itu perlahan mulai menyelinap masuk melalui celah kaos JongIn, dan merambat naik menuju dada rata JongIn.

"Haa-aah.." JongIn mengerang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras guna meredam suaranya.

Setelah Sehun selesai menjilati leher JongIn, pemuda itu kemudian kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah JongIn yang kini terlihat menahan nikamat.

"Keluarkan suaramu, _wine_.. Aku ingin mendengarnya.." Ibu jari Sehun bermain disekitar puting dada JongIn. Memutarinya tanpa menyentuh puting kecokelatan JongIn yang mencuat tegang.

JongIn menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "A-ahh.. Sehun.. ngh.." dan membusungkan dadanya ke arah Sehun. JongIn membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sempat terpejam nikmat, dan menatap Sehun penuh harap.

Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya, "Ada apa, _wine_?" tanyanya dengan nada polos. Sehun terus menggerakkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya memutar di sekitar puting JongIn. Menggoda lelaki tan itu, eh?

"Ugh.. Gatalh~" JongIn tiba-tiba mengerang tersiksa. Tangannya yang semula melingkar di leher Sehun bergerak turun menuju dadanya. JongIn menyentuh tangan Sehun dari luar kaosnya. Menekan tangan dingin Sehun bermaksud agar tangan dingin itu dapat menyentuh putingnya.

Kedua mata hijau zamrud Sehun semakin bersinar terang melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan JongIn. Dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik membentuk seringai, Sehun menekan puting kanan JongIn dengan keras secara tiba-tiba.

"Aahh!" JongIn menegakkan badannya terkejut. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan dingin Sehun dari luar kaos, meremat tangan Sehun dengan keras, "Agh.. ohh.."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, _wine_..?"

JongIn kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Pemuda itu merasakan kedua putingnya semakin terasa gatal. "Hahh.. gatal.." racaunya dengan tangan yang kini beralih pada dada kirinya, dan mengusap-usapnya secara brutal.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Aroma JongIn semakin kuat dan menguar di dalam mobil Kris. Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa mobil Kris sangat sesak hingga membuat kepalanya pusing berat.

"Hhh.. Berhenti mengelusnya, _wine_.. Biarkan aku yang melakukannya.."

Sehun menepis tangan JongIn. Ia mulai mengarahkan kedua tangannya memegang ujung kaos JongIn. Setelah sebelumnya Sehun melepaskan jaket kulit yang dikenakan JongIn, Sehun lalu beralih pada kaos yang dikenakan pemuda tan itu. Dengan sekali tarik, kini kaos yang dikenakan JongIn sudah terlepas dan tergeletak di samping Sehun.

Gulp

Tanpa sadar, Sehun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Pemandangan didepannya saat ini terlihat sangat sexy dan menggiurkan. Lihatlah tubuh atas JongIn. Leher jenjang yang menggiurkan, dada rata dengan kulit tan yang kini terlihat mengkilap karena keringat, perut yang sedikit terbentuk.

Dan jangan lupakan kedua puting kecokelatan yang kini terlihat mencuat tegang, seakan menantang.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada kedua puting JongIn.

Ohh.. Sehun merasa sangat lapar saat ini.

"Umngh.."

SRET

JongIn kembali mengarahkan tangannya pada dadanya dan mengusap putingnya secara bergantian. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, Sehun kembali menepis tangan JongIn dan mengunci pergerakan tangan JongIn di tiap sisi tubuh tan itu.

JongIn menatap Sehun dengan mata berair, tak kuasa menahan gatal, "Sehun.." panggilnya pelan dengan pandangan memohon. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menyeringai pada JongIn.

"Tidak sayang.." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, "biar aku yang melakukannya.. Aku akan menghilangkan rasa gatalnya.." lanjutnya serak.

Sekali lagi, Sehun menatap kedua puting JongIn secara bergantian dengan sorot gairah.

Akan tetapi, Sehun tiba-tiba merasakan keraguan di dalam dirinya. Haruskah dia melakukannya sekarang? Tapi, dada tan dengan kedua puting mencuat di hadapannya saat ini adalah milik mate nya. Milik- _nya_.

Sehun melirik pada wajah JongIn. Wajah memerah dengan peluh yang bercucuran itu terlihat sangat pasrah. Tentu saja. Bukankah JongIn masih dalam keadaan mabuk? Mengingat kondisi JongIn saat ini membuat Sehun tiba-tiba berniat mengurungkan niatnya.

Tidak! Sehun ingin mate nya merasakan kehangatan mulutnya ketika ia menyusu pada mate nya!

"Ugh~ Sehunn.. lepaskan akuu.." JongIn mengerang, membuat Sehun kembali pada kesadarannya, "Inihh... hh.. sangat gatall.. Ohh.."

Cih! Ayolah Sehun! Kau tidak ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini? Kalau kau menundanya, kapan kau bisa merasakan puting milik pasanganmu? Apa kau akan terus menyusu pada para wanita dan pria bayaran di luar sana, sementara kau sibuk meyakinkan JongIn tentang dirimu?

 _BIG NO_! Ia hanya ingin merasakan puting milik mate nya seorang! Karena hanya mate nya yang bisa memuaskan nafsunya. Dia tidak ingin terus bertahan hidup dengan menyesap puting yang bahkan terasa hambar tanpa rasa.

Benar! Sehun hanya ingin JongIn! Kim JongIn mate nya!

Setelah sebelumnya melepaskan kedua tangan JongIn, Sehun mulai menggerakkan tangannya yang gemetar, menyentuh puting kanan JongIn. Pemuda pale itu mengelus puting JongIn perlahan-lahan, lalu menekan-nekan puting itu.

"Akh! Ohh~" JongIn mendesah lega. Rasa gatal pada putingnya menghilang tatkala tangan Sehun menekan-nekan putingnya. Ia meremat-remat rambut Sehun sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya.

Sehun mencubit puting JongIn hingga menghasilkan pekikan nikmat dari empunya. "Tenanglah, sayang.. Akan aku hilangkan rasa gatalnya.." ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar semakin parau.

Sehun terus mencubit-cubit puting JongIn secara bersamaan. Sesekali, ia akan memelintirnya membuat JongIn berteriak nikmat di dalam mobil Kris.

Sehun menatap intens pada puting JongIn. Puting yang kini berubah warna menjadi merah merekah itu, terlihat tegang mencuat di hadapannya. Seakan menantangnya untuk segera menghisapnya.

Oh.. Oke.. Sehun benar-benar sangat lapar saat ini!

SLURP

"AHHHKKK!" JongIn membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Ia membusungkan dadanya hingga membuat punggungnya melengkung seperti busur panah.

Sehun menurunkan kepalanya mengarah pada dada JongIn. Segera saja pemuda itu melahap puting kiri JongIn dengan sorot mata yang sudah terbakar gairah. Sehun sudah tidak tahan. Maka, jangan salahkan dirinya.

Kepala Sehun terlihat menempel pada dada kiri JongIn. Kedua bibirnya melumat area sekitar puting JongIn, dengan lidahnya yang bermain-main pada puting JongIn di dalamnya. Selagi mulutnya sibuk melumat puting kiri JongIn, tangan kirinya tak henti memberikan cubitan keras pada puting kanan JongIn.

JongIn memejamkan matanya. Sesekali, pemuda itu akan membelalakkan matanya keenakan. "Ooh... Ahh.."

Lidah Sehun memutari puting JongIn. Menekan-nekan puting tegak itu dengan lidahnya, membasahinya dengan salivanya, dan menyedot keras puting itu. Bahkan, tak jarang ia mengikut sertakan gigi-giginya untuk menggigit puting JongIn. Sehun terus mengulangi kegiatannya, hingga pemuda itu merasakan puting JongIn sudah membengkak di dalam mulutnya.

SLURP

SLURP

Sehun terus menyesap puting mencuat JongIn. Sesekali, ia menggeram nikmat ketika rasa cokelat yang meluber bercampur wine, mengalir turun melewati tenggorokannya.

"Ahh.." JongIn terus mendesah keenakan. Ia menekan kuat-kuat kepala Sehun, guna memperdalam kuluman pemuda itu pada putingnya. "Ngahh... haah.."

Saat ini, perasaan lega menyelimuti tubuh JongIn. Rasa gatal pada putingnya mulai terasa mereda. Ah.., JongIn suka sensasi ini..

Sehun berpindah pada puting kanan JongIn, lalu mengulum puting tegak itu dan menyesapnya kuat. Kepala JongIn bersandar lemas pada bahu kanan Sehun.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba JongIn merasa kalau tenaganya tersedot keluar hingga membuatnya perlahan-lahan melemah.

JongIn memijat pelan tengkuk Sehun. Kedua kelopak mata JongIn semakin sayu.

Tangan kiri Sehun berpindah turun. Mengelus paha dalam JongIn, lalu beralih naik menuju pertengahan celana JongIn.

JongIn mengerang lemas kala merasakan tangan Sehun melingkupi ereksinya dari luar celana yang dikenakannya. Sehun sendiri mulai meremas-remas ereksi JongIn yang setengah bangun itu dengan sedikit bertenaga. Memijatnya sesekali memberikan elusan pada penis JongIn, selagi ia menyesap puting JongIn.

DRRRT DRRRTT

Alis Sehun mengerut di antara kulit dada JongIn. Ia mengerang tidak suka. Merasa kegiatannya terganggu, saat mendengar bunyi handphone yang berdering nyaring. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari dada JongIn. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari keberadaan benda persegi itu. Sembari mencari, ternyata pemuda pale itu sudah mengganti tugas mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Dia meremas-remas dada JongIn dan memelintir puting membengkak pemuda tan itu.

Ketika sudah menemukan keberadaan benda persegi yang ternyata berada di sebelah jaket JongIn, Sehun mengambilnya dan memandang layar handphonenya dengan kerutan kening. Ia membaca nama seseorang yang sudah berani mengganggunya makan.

' _Kris'_

Sehun melirik pada JongIn. Pemuda itu masih membaringkan kepalanya pada bahu kanannya dengan pandangan sayu. "Sayang.. Redam suaramu.. Jangan sampai terdengar, mengerti?"

Anehnya, setelah Sehun mengatakan kalimat itu, tanpa pikir panjang JongIn menganggukkan kepalanya begitu saja menuruti perintah Sehun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam desahannya.

Sehun lalu menggeser screen handphonenya, "hallo?" dan menyapa dengan nada datar.

" _Sehun! Apa kau berada di dalam mobilku?"_

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara Kris yang terdengar panik. Ia kembali melirik JongIn, "Ya. Aku ada di dalam mobilmu.."

Sejenak, suara musik yang berdentum terdengar semakin mengecil dari sambungan telepon Kris.

" _Good! Sehun, bawa mobilku keluar dari parkiran sekarang!"_

"Nghh.."

" _Sehun?"_

Sehun menoleh pada JongIn. Tadi, JongIn menjilat leher putih Sehun dan menggigitnya dengan keras, hingga membuat Sehun mengerang tertahan. Sekarang pun, Sehun masih merasakan lidah JongIn menari di lehernya.

"Apa? Hh.."

" _Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengerang?_ "

Sehun menarik kepala JongIn dan melumat sejenak bibir tebal JongIn, "tunggulah, sayang.." ujarnya rendah.

" _Stevan Clart?"_

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Kenapa kau memintaku membawa mobilmu keluar?" Sehun bertanya mencoba mengalihkan Kris.

" _Oh Ya! Cepatlah pergi dari sana, bila perlu bawa sekalian mobilku!"_

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan alis yang semakin mengerut bingung.

"Hh.." Tiba-tiba saja, JongIn tidak sengaja mengeluarkan rintihan lirihnya di samping handphone Sehun.

Oke. Satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui. Selama Sehun berbicara dengan Kris melalui telepon, tangan Sehun tak henti memijat puting JongIn.

" _Aku tahu kau sedang melakukan sesuatu, Sehun.."_ Kris menyahut datar. Nampaknya, pemuda Kanada-Cina itu mendengar suara rintihan JongIn tadi. Sehun sedikit menjauhkan handphonenya dari JongIn.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sedang melakukan sesuatu?" Sehun menjawab dengan nada tak kalah datarnya pada Kris. Ia mendengus kasar ketika telinganya mampu menangkap suara rutukan Kris, yang seperti mengatai dirinya; 'vampire tembok dengan harga diri tinggi'.

"Aku mendengarmu, bodoh! Jangan sampai aku mematahkan lehermu seperti satu bulan yang lalu.." Sehun memperingati dengan desisan berbahaya. Pemuda itu menekan setiap kata yang di keluarkannya.

" _Oke! Lupakan yang barusan! Sekarang, cepat pergi dari sana, karena ada sekelompok vampire yang tengah mencarimu!"_

Lagi, Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Sekelompok vampire tengah mencarinya?

"Mereka mencariku? Memangnya ada urusan apa?" Sehun malah membalas dengan nada menantang. Lelaki putih ini sama sekali tidak takut dengan hal semacam itu.

Anggap saja Sehun suka tantangan. Dan Sehun akan dengan senang hati menemui mereka.

" _Dasar bodoh! Aku tahu kau ingin menemui mereka! Jangan bertindak bodoh, Sehun! Mereka vampire yang ditugaskan Tone untuk mencarimu!"_

Rahang Sehun mengeras ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kris barusan. _Tone_?

"Kau bilang apa?"

" _Apa kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kepergianmu ke Korea pada Tone? Sekarang, mereka mencarimu atas perintah dari Tone!"_

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Mau apa _Tone_ mencarinya hingga mengirimkan sekelompok vampire? Sehun akui kepergiannya ke negara ginseng ini, tanpa sepengetahuan _Tone._ Lagipula, dia malas mengatakannya pada vampire tua itu.

Tapi sungguh! Sehun benar-benar marah sekarang! Dia tidak ingin masalah pribadinya terus dicampuri oleh orang lain, terutama _Tone._ Menurutnya, vampire itu sudah sangat keterlaluan mencampuri privasinya.

Cih! Apa vampire itu masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun katakan saat pertemuan pada malam itu? Pertemuan dimana _Tone_ tiba-tiba saja menyinggung dirinya tentang acara ulang tahunnya dan mate nya.

Oke. Sehun menggeram dalam saat mengingat kejadian itu.

" _Sehun?"_

"Cih! Dasar vampire sialan!"

Sehun memutuskan sepihak sambungan teleponnya. Dengan alis tertaut tajam dan sorot mata yang nampak murka, Sehun melempar handphonenya ke sembarang arah. Sehun kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada JongIn.

Pemuda tan itu masih terengah dengan bibir bawah yang digigitnya keras.

"Sayang.. Aku rasa kita perlu pergi dari sini.. Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu tentang dirimu.." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya untuk sekedar mengecup bibir tebal JongIn, "terima kasih, _wine..._ Aku merasa kenyang sekarang.."

Sehun berujar dengan nada beratnya. Ia memegang kedua lengan JongIn dan meraih kaos yang berada di samping tubuhnya. Sehun lalu membantu JongIn mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Sementara JongIn, lelaki itu hanya diam dengan rintihan lemahnya.

JongIn merasa sangat lemas luar biasa pada tubunnya. Oleh karena itu, dia hanya diam saja ketika Sehun sekarang meletakkan dirinya pada kursi penumpang, sementara pria itu mulai beralih pada kursi kemudi mobil Kris.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil _lamborghini_ putih milik Kris mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan area parkir club malam dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, ditengah malam yang bersuhu dingin dan butiran salju yang nampak turun dari langit.

* * *

Terik matahari yang menembus jendela kamar JongIn, membuat JongIn mengerutkan alis dalam tidurnya. Pemuda tan itu mengerang pelan dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Enghh.."

"Jong?" JongIn membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Retinanya mencoba beradaptasi dengan sinar cahaya kamarnya. Saat merasa sudah bisa menyesuaikan cahaya dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya, JongIn menolehkan kepalanya perlahan.

"A-ayah?"

Ayah JongIn mengulum senyum lega ketika melihat anaknya sudah bangun. "Syukurlah kau sudah bangun.."

JongIn menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamarnya. Kening lelaki tan itu mengerut bingung. Setahunya, terakhir JongIn berada di sebuah club malam karena ajakan KyuHyun sunbae kemarin. Tapi kemudian, JongIn tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa setelah meminum 'air putih' di bar kecil club malam itu.

"Kemarin, temanmu mengantarkanmu pulang.." Seakan tahu pemikiran JongIn, pria paruh baya itu berucap dengan pelan. Ia memandang pada JongIn yang kini menoleh bingung padanya.

"Kau mabuk, Jong.. Temanmu mengantarkanmu pulang.."

Oh.. Oke. Teman? Mengantarkannya pulang? Apa KyuHyun sunbae?

Beberapa detik kemudian, JongIn membulatkan matanya. Tu-tunggu! Apa yang baru saja ayahnya katakan tadi? Mabuk?!

"Aku.. Mabuk?" JongIn mengerutkan keningnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya dengan air muka setengah terkejut dan setengah ling-lung. Jadi, kemarin dia mabuk?

Ayah JongIn kembali mengulum senyum. Tapi kali ini senyum maklum. "Jong.. Apa kau punya beban pikiran? Kenapa tidak mau bercerita pada ayah? Apa kau sangat lelah?" ayah JongIn berujar dengan nada lirihnya. JongIn segera bangkit dari tidurnya ketika melihat raut sendu di wajah ayahnya.

"A-ayah.. Apa yang ayah katakan? Itu tidak benar.." JongIn bersuara dengan gelengan kepala. Ia sedikit meringis saat merasakan kepalanya terasa berat saat dia bangun dari tidurnya, "Aku tidak sengaja meminum minuman alkohol.. Kemarin aku pergi dengan KyuHyun sunbae untuk jalan-jalan.. Dan saat itu, aku pikir minuman yang ada di hadapanku itu hanya minuman biasa.. Tapi ternyata itu minuman alkohol.." JongIn bingung bagaimana ia menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya pada ayahnya. Pemuda tan itu mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung.

Ayah JongIn hanya diam dengan raut wajah yang masih mendung. "Jong.. Apa kau lelah dengan pekerjaanmu?"

JongIn melotot horor ketika mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba itu, "tidak! Jongie tidak lelah ayah!" elaknya tidak setuju.

"Tapi ayah pikir.. kau sudah sangat kelelahan Jong... Bukankah kau harus kuliah?" ayah JongIn tersenyum masam dengan tangan kanan yang meremas-remas tangan kirinya pelan.

"Tidak! Ayah! JongIn pikir kita sudah selesai membahas hal itu sebelumnya! Jongie tidak keberatan untuk bekerja di awal tanpa harus kuliah! Aku suka dengan pekerjaanku, ayah! Dengan begitu aku bisa membaca buku lebih sering.." JongIn terlihat tidak suka dengan kalimat ayahnya barusan.

"Ayah.. JongIn tidak akan memaksa untuk pergi kuliah.. Lagipula.. biaya kuliah sangatlah mahal.." JongIn memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat dengan kepala tertunduk, "JongIn lebih senang membantu ayah mengumpulkan uang.." lanjutnya dengan senyum kecil.

Ayah JongIn kembali tersenyum dan langsung menerjang tubuh JongIn. Membawa anaknya ke dalam pelukan eratnya. "Ayah tahu.. ayah tahu.. terima kasih JongIn.."

JongIn membalas pelukan ayahnya tak kalah erat. Ia tersenyum di balik punggung ayahnya.

"Dan juga.." ayah JongIn melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap putranya dengan senyum tulus, "maafkan ayahmu ini."

JongIn menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali memeluk ayahnya. Beberapa saat ayah dan anak itu masih dalam keadaan saling berpelukan.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang mandilah Jong.. Ayah akan menyiapkan sup untuk meredakan sakit kepala dan rasa mualmu.."

JongIn mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah lucu. Entah kenapa, kalimat ayahnya barusan seolah terdengar seperti; ayah yang khawatir dengan kehamilan anaknya. Pemuda tan itu berdecak pelan dan mulai bangkit dari kasurnya.

Ayah JongIn hanya mengulum senyum melihat kepergian anaknya tersebut.

* * *

"Haaahh.."

JongIn menghela napas lelah. Setelah menggantung handuknya pada gantungan pakaian, pemuda tan itu kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju wastafel. JongIn menatap bayangannya sendiri pada pantulan cermin.

Entah kenapa, JongIn dapat melihat gurat kelelahan pada wajahnya sendiri. Bahkan, JongIn masih merasakan tubuhnya lelah luar biasa dan tenaganya seperti terkuras habis. Pemuda tan itu menghela napas berat. Ada apa dengan dirinya hari ini?

JongIn memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mementingkan pemikirannya. Ia meraih sikat gigi dan pasta giginya. Setelah mengeluarkan isi pasta gigi dan menaruhnya pada bulu-bulu(?) sikat giginya, JongIn lalu berkumur sejenak dan mulai menyikat giginya.

JongIn menyikat giginya dalam diam. Hanya ada gema suara sikat gigi yang menggosok giginya di dalam kamar mandi. JongIn terus menyikat gigi, dengan pandangan mata yang memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri dari cermin.

Setelah selesai menyikat gigi dan meletakkan sikat giginya kembali pada tempatnya, JongIn kemudian membuka pakaiannya. Kembali, JongIn terdiam melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin.

Lihatlah tubuhnya saat ini. Entah kenapa JongIn merasa kalau tubuhnya mulai mengurus. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur, kantung mata yang sedikit nampak di bawah matanya, pipinya bahkan tidak se chubby biasanya.

JongIn mendengus pelan mengingat pemikirannya tentang kedua pipinya barusan. Sekarang JongIn merasa kalau dirinya seperti seorang wanita yang frustasi dengan keadaannya sendiri.

Kedua bola matanya kemudian turun melihat pada bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Tunggu!

Indera pengelihatannya berhenti pada area perpotongan lehernya. JongIn semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada cermin di depannya, terutama lehernya. Pemuda tan itu menelisik lehernya dengan tatapan serius dan kening mengerut. Matanya kemudian memicing tajam.

Apa JongIn hanya salah lihat, atau memang benar kalau ada dua titik seperti bekas gigitan pada perpotongan lehernya sekarang ini?

JongIn menyentuh perlahan dua titik pada lehernya itu. "Apa ini?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Wkwk maafkan saya karena tidak panjang seperti keinginan readers sekalian.. Soalnya, saya bingung mau ngelanjutin gimana..

Dan.. untuk adegan 'ena ena' nya, maaf sekalian.. si abang Sehun masih otw dan masih ada yang ganggu acaranya.. BWAHAHA padahal kalian nunggu adegan itu ya? Maaf dehh aku belum bisa sediain pada chap ini... padahal kalian nunggu nunggu chap ini yaa? BWAHAHA jangan penggal author yaaa..

Wanna review for this chap?

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	7. Chapter 7

SM1719 PRESENT:

PUTTISH

Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun (Stevan), and Other

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

RATE: M

Warn: typo, belum diedit, YAOI. FF ini hanya karangan semata, begitu juga makhluk ff ini. Semuanya murni karangan dari otak author yang mesum

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Suara dentingan antara sumpit, mangkok dan sendok menjadi peneman acara makan pagi JongIn dan ayahnya. Ayah JongIn terlihat menyumpitkan lauk dan nasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan tenang, sementara JongIn terlihat ragu-ragu mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Apa masakan ayah tidak enak?"

JongIn mendongak menatap ayahnya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ia menghentikan kunyahan makanannya hanya untuk sekedar menggumam 'huh'. Ayah JongIn balas menatap anak laki-lakinya. Ia menghela napas kecil, "ayah cukup peka dengan gerak-gerikmu, Jongie.." ujarnya mengingatkan.

Untuk seorang ayah, ayah JongIn adalah ayah yang sangat peka terhadap anaknya. Terutama dengan pergerakan seorang Kim JongIn. Bahkan, hampir setiap gerakan dari JongIn sendiri sudah sangat di hapalnya.

JongIn menelan makanannya, "tidak ayah. Makanannya lezat!" JongIn berseru cepat. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya di hadapan ayahnya. "Aku menyukainya! Sungguh!"

"Lalu jika kau menyukainya, kenapa kau terlihat tidak bernafsu makan? Sedari tadi, kau mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutmu dengan sangat pelan. Kau pikir ayah tidak tahu?" ayah JongIn kembali mengingatkan. Ia mengambil gelas di depan mangkuk nasinya dan meminum pelan isinya.

Kali ini, JongIn menggeleng, "tidak, tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengingat bagaimana rasa masakan ayahku! Hehe.." Cengirnya idiot. Ayah JongIn hanya terdiam melihat cengiran anaknya. Diam-diam, pria dengan umur yang hampir setengah abad itu menghela napas lega.

Keadaan di meja makan itu kembali tenang. JongIn kini mengambil lauk makanannya dengan penuh semangat, sehingga membuat ayahnya terkikik geli di kursinya.

"Um.. Ayah.."

"Ya?"

JongIn mengambil daging ikan dengan sumpitnya, "boleh aku tanya sesuatu? Tapi ayah jangan memasang wajah heran!" Ia mengakhiri pertanyaanya dengan kalimat peringatan. Lagi, ayah JongIn kembali terkikik geli melihat tingkah anaknya. Sembari ikut mengambil daging ikan menggunakan sumpitnya, ayah JongIn berseru pelan.

"Katakan saja.. Ayah janji tidak akan memasang wajah heran."

JongIn menarik napas secara perlahan, dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan juga. "Apa menurut ayah, sekarang badanku terlihat lebih kurus?" JongIn memulai sesi tanya dengan nada canggung. Ia menatap was-was pada ekspresi di wajah ayahnya setelah bertanya.

Suapan nasi ayah JongIn terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Ia lantas menatap anaknya dengan wajah heran.

Kan... JongIn sudah mengantisipasi hal ini.

"Apa?"

"Ish! Ekspresi macam apa itu! Bukankah JongIn sudah bilang untuk tidak memasang wajah heran saat mendengar pertanyaan JongIn?" JongIn tanpa sadar merengek dan mencebikkan bibir tebalnya.

TAK

Ayah JongIn segera melayangkan sendok makannya pada kepala JongIn dengan gerakan cepat. Pria paruh baya itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah gemas.

JongIn mengaduh pelan dan mengusak bagian kepalanya yang terkena pukulan sendok. "Ayah!"

"Ck! Kau bertanya seperti itu, mana mungkin ayah tidak memasang wajah heran! Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu itu, huh? Kau terdengar seperti gadis remaja!" Ayah JongIn mengejek dengan nada gemas. Ia melotot pada anaknya sebelum menyumpit sayuran rebus miliknya.

JongIn menggerutu, "aku hanya ingin bertanya! Apa laki-laki tidak boleh menanyai tentang bagian tubuhnya?" balasnya kesal. Ayah JongIn tidak menghiraukan perkataan anaknya itu dan terus memakan makanannya.

Keadaan kembali tenang. Ayah JongIn tetap memakan makanannya dengan tenang tanpa menghiraukan wajah JongIn yang terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang terasa tidak enak? Jangan bilang kalau kau bermasalah dengan alat kelaminmu."

UHUK

JongIn yang tengah meminum air putih, hampir menyemburkan kembali air di dalam mulutnya ketika mendengar perkataan tiba-tiba ayahnya itu. Ia melotot horor pada ayahnya, "Ayah! Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Itu sangat sensitif untuk di bicarakan!" JongIn memprotes horor.

Ayah JongIn berdecak, "Ck! Saat kau masih kecil dulu, kau selalu meminta ayah memandikanmu. Apa kau tidak ingat dulu kau itu tidak pernah takut menunjukkan tubuh telanjangmu di depanku?" tunjuknya pada JongIn dengan sumpit makannya.

JongIn mendengus kesal. Ia memasang wajah datarnya, "ayah, aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah aku semakin kurus atau tidak. Kenapa kau membahas hingga ke sana?" Ayah JongIn tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi anaknya itu. Ia meletakkan sendok makannya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan selembar tisu.

"Kau ini.." Pria paruh baya itu kemudian berdiri sambil membawa mangkuk makanannya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat pencucian piring. JongIn memilih diam sambil memakan makanannya dengan raut cemberut. Pemuda itu terlihat menyisihkan kuning telur pada makanannya.

"Menurut ayah, kau itu tidak kurus. Kau tetap pada keadaan tubuhmu beberapa hari yang lalu." Ayah JongIn tiba-tiba bersuara. JongIn menoleh pada ayahnya yang nampak sibuk mencuci piring.

"Benarkah?" tanya JongIn dengan mulut penuh.

"Ya." Ayah JongIn mematikan kran air dan melepas sarung tangan karetnya. Ia lalu berjalan kembali menuju meja makan. "Kau tidak terlihat lebih kurus. Memangnya, apa ada hal yang membuatmu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping JongIn.

JongIn menatap wajah ayahnya untuk sesaat, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lauk makanan yang hanya tinggal setengah di depannya. "Tidak.. Hanya saja.. Aku merasa kalau tubuhku semakin mengurus.."

Ayah JongIn terdiam sejenak. Kekehan pelan terdengar dari tenggorokan pria dengan beberapa rambut putih di kepalanya itu. "Kau tidak kurus.. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja.." Ujarnya pelan dan mengusak rambut cokelat anaknya itu penuh sayang.

JongIn kembali menatap ayahnya yang kini memasang senyum kecilnya. Pria dengan warna kulit yang sama dengan JongIn itu, lalu menepuk bahu kanan JongIn.

"Jjaa! Kalau begitu makanlah yang banyak, agar kau gemuk! Kau tahu? Lelaki dengan tubuh gemuk itu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan!" Ayah JongIn memberi semangat dengan menggebu. JongIn bahkan sempat memasang wajah facepalmnya mendengar ayahnya berseru semangat.

Apa-apaan nada fanboy itu? Apa ayahnya mengagumi anak dengan tubuh gemuk?

"Dulu, waktu ibumu mengandung, ayah ingin sekali memiliki anak gemuk! Makanya ketika ibumu mengidam, ayah akan membelikan bermacam-macam makanan, agar nanti anak kami bertubuh gemuk! Tapi sayang.. yang keluar malah bertubuh kurus.." Ayah JongIn mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah lesu. "Apa karena ibumu terus menerus berolah raga dan melakukan yoga saat hamil, jadi lemak tubuhmu saat di dalam perut berkurang?"

JongIn kembali memasang wajah datarnya setelah mendengar curahan hati ayahnya itu. Ia meletakkan sumpit makannya dengan kasar dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya. Ya. Aku sudah cukup mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku ayah! Terima kasih!"

Ayah JongIn terbahak mendengar nada tanpa intonasi yang di keluarkan anaknya itu.

 **BAGIAN VII**

Kris memasang wajah idiotnya. Mulutnya menganga kecil, dengan ekspresi antara jijik dan maklum. Bagaimana tidak. Lelaki pucat yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini, memasang senyum merekahnya sambil menonton acara televisi pagi. Sangat kontras dengan ekspresi datar pria pucat itu.

Hey! Mana ada seseorang tersenyum lebar dengan ekspresi datar?

Kris mengganti perhatiannya pada acara televisi yang tengah di tonton Sehun. Sebuah drama Korea, dengan suasana perempuan dan laki-laki menangis.

"Hey, bung.. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Kris bertanya pelan dan kembali menatap Sehun. _What the fuck?!_ Drama korea dengan adegan yang seharusnya bisa membuat penontonnya menarik selembar tisu, malah tidak berlaku untuk seorang Stevan Clart. Pria itu malah terlihat bahagia menonton drama tersebut.

Sehun menoleh memandang Kris sesaat, sebelum tangannya mengambil bungkusan keripik kentang yang tergeletak pada meja di depan mereka. "Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku baik-baik saja!" Sehun menjawab sambil membuka bungkusan keripik kentang itu.

Niat awal Kris adalah menonton berita di televisi sebelum dirinya berangkat kerja pukul 10 nanti. Tapi Sehun tiba-tiba saja datang dengan kedua tangan yang penuh menenteng bungkusan cemilan, duduk di sebelahnya, merebut remote TV darinya, dan mengganti channel TV seenak jidat.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu itu? Kau tahu drama apa yang sedang kau tonton saat ini?" tanya Kris dengan tangan yang menampar pelan keningnya.

Sehun di sebelahnya mengunyah keripik kentang dengan anggukan kepala, "drama ini terlihat sedih.." komentarnya santai. Sekali lagi, Kris menampar keningnya. Kali ini bunyi antara telapak tangannya yang bertabrakan dengan kulit keningnya, terdengar cukup keras.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu ini drama sedih, kenapa kau tersenyum? Apa kau suka mereka bersedih?"

Sehun memasang wajah polosnya, "tersenyum? Siapa? Aku? Aku tidak melakukannya." Jawabnya kembali dengan santai. "Lagipula untuk apa sedih? Inikan hanya drama picisan."

"Demi apa Sehun! Kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengganti channel TV sesuka hatimu! Kau tahu kalau kau sudah merusak acara bersantaiku? Dan lagi, apa-apaan senyummu itu? Wajah datarmu tidak cocok dengan senyum lebar seperti itu! Terlihat mengerikan!" Kris berkomentar dengan gemas. Sehun di sebelahnya terlihat memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Kalau aku merasa bahagia, apa itu mengganggumu?" tanyanya dingin. Aura Sehun mulai berubah suram. Kris melongo melihat perubahan mood seorang Stevan Clart.

"Oke. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu sebelumnya!" Kris mengambil botol minuman di atas meja dan membuka penutup botolnya, "jadi.. Kau tidak ingin bercerita denganku apa yang sudah kau alami sebelumnya hingga kau terlihat bahagia?" tanyanya sebelum menenggak minumannya.

"Aku baru saja selesai menyusu dengan mate ku."

BRUSH

Sehun memandang heran bercampur jijik ketika melihat air dari dalam mulut Kris, menyemprot keluar membasahi meja di depan mereka. Bahkan sebagian cemilan yang tadi dibawanya, basah terkena air semprotan mulut Kris yang mengalir seperti air mancur.

"Kau menjijikan. Lihatlah perbuatanmu."

Setelah menetralkan napas dan terbatuk kecil, Kris langsung melotot pada Sehun, "Kau barusan bilang apa?!" histerisnya dengan horor. Sehun memutar jengah bola matanya melihat ekspresi berlebihan Kris.

"Kau menjijikan."

"Bukan! Sebelum itu!"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "aku menyusu dengan mate ku?"

"YA!" Kris mengelap kasar ujung bibirnya yang dialiri air dengan punggung tangannya, "kau menyusu dengan mate mu?! Maksudmu dengan Kim JongIn?!"

Lagi, Sehun memutar jengah bola matanya. "Memangnya mate ku ada berapa? Bukankah kau sudah tahu mate ku adalah Kim JongIn?"

Kris menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda pucat di sebelahnya. "Kau serius menghisap putingnya?"

"Apa sekarang ini kau melihat candaan di wajahku?" tanya Sehun balik dengan wajah datarnya. Kris yang masih dalam mode tidak percaya, tiba-tiba saja bertepuk tangan.

"Whoa! Kau hebat, Stevan! Kau bisa merasakan puting mate mu, padahal kau baru berkenalan dengannya!" Kris menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun dengan penuh takjub. Ia bahkan memanggil nama asli Sehun. Kini, giliran Sehun yang memasang ekspresi wajah antara jijik dan maklum.

"Memangnya kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan mate mu? Kau bilang kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Sehun mengambil beberapa keripik kentang dari dalam bungkusan cemilan yang dipegangnya. Mengapit beberapa keripik berbumbu itu antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya, lalu mengarahkannya ke arah mulutnya.

Kris mendengus kasar mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, "Aku memang sudah menemukannya! Tapi aku takut berkenalan dengannya."

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku baru tahu ada seorang panglima perang vampire yang takut berkenalan dengan mate nya sendiri. Apa itu alasan yang membuatmu sampai sekarang belum menikah?" Sehun berucap gamblang dengan santainya.

Kris terlihat mengernyitkan kening tidak suka, "jaga bicaramu, Sehun! Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba menyusun pertemuanku dengannya. Tapi selalu gagal." Kris berargumen spontan. "Haah.. Padahal wangi bunga lavender itu membuatku mabuk.."

Sehun melirik Kris yang seperti tengah melayang dalam imajinasinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Percakapan di antara keduanya berhenti. Sehun terlihat menatap datar layar TV di depannya, sementara Kris sibuk bermain dengan handphonenya.

"Oh ya.."

Sehun menoleh memandang Kris.

"Bagaimana semalam? Apa mereka berhasil menemukanmu? Jangan bilang saat itu kau tengah bersama dengan JongIn." Kris berujar setengah bercanda.

Sehun mendengus kasar mendengar perkataan Kris. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian di parkiran club malam, dimana dirinya tengah 'menikmati' JongIn di dalam mobil Kris. Sebenarnya Sehun mau memarahi Kris yang seenak hatinya menghentikan kegiatannya. Padahal saat itu ia juga tengah dalam keadaan hard. Tapi ketika tahu kalau vampire utusan _Tone_ tengah mencarinya, membuatnya kembali menelan kata-kata marahnya.

"Aku berhasil membawa JongIn pergi tepat sebelum mereka berjalan menuju area parkir."

"Jadi benar kau bersama JongIn saat itu?" Kris nampak membulatkan matanya, "Pantas saja kau terdengar mengerang dan aku juga mendengar seperti ada suara rintihan dari sambungan telepon.." dengusnya. Sehun mendelik tajam pada Kris.

"Cih! Menyebalkan sekali." Sehun lantas mengambil botol minuman miliknya dan meminum isinya dengan cepat. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau vampire-vampire itu ditugaskan _Tone_ untuk mencariku?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia dapat melihat kerutan pada kening Kris setelah pemuda Kanada-Cina itu mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja berada di dekat mereka. Saat itu aku sempat mendengar mereka menyebutkan _Tone_. Entahlah..." Kris mengendikkan bahunya, "aku mencoba mempertajam pendengaranku dan yang aku dapatkan selanjutnya adalah; _Tone_ yang dalam keadaan marah menyuruh mereka untuk mencari Stevan Clart. Dari situ, aku berpikir mereka adalah vampire yang ditugaskan _Tone_ untuk mencarimu.."

Rahang Sehun mengeras mendengar celotehan Kris. "Dasar sialan."

Kris melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya. Ia meletakkan botol yang sudah tidak ada isinya di atas meja. "Apa kau berniat kabur dari pesta ulang tahunmu yang akan digelar _Tone_ dua hari lagi? Lalu sekarang apa rencanamu?"

"Untuk sementara ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengetahui tentang JongIn." Sehun menggeram rendah dalam kalimatnya, "kemarin aku sudah meminum darah JongIn untuk melacak keberadaan JongIn. Jadi, aku akan dengan mudah mengetahui dimana JongIn berada."

"Kau juga meminum darahnya?!" Kris tiba-tiba kembali berseru histeris dan membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan Sehun kembali memutar jengah kedua bola matanya.

Lagi-lagi tingkah berlebihan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku meminum darahnya?"

Kris menggeleng pelan dan berdecak, "Tidak apa-apa."

Sehun dan Kris terdiam setelah itu. Tiba-tiba, Sehun yang tengah memakan kembali keripik kentangnya, menarik sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk senyum miring.

"Kau tidak ingin meminum darah mate mu? Bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Sehun kali ini bersuara dan menaik turunkan alisnya dengan wajah datar.

Kris menoleh pada Sehun dengan pandangan yang tak kalah datarnya. "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, kan? Jangan membuatku melemparmu dari lantai lima gedung apartemen ini." Peringatnya tanpa intonasi nada.

* * *

Sehun tengah menahan gejolak panas di dalam dirinya. Kepalanya sesekali mendongak memperhatikan keadaan di depan sana dari balik buku tebalnya. Saat ini, pemuda pucat itu berada di perpustakaan kota. Setelah sebelumnya ia menarik sembarang salah satu buku dari rak buku, membawanya dan memilih tempat duduk untuk pembaca di tempat yang paling pojok, Sehun memperhatikan JongIn yang kini sibuk membaca bertumpuk-tumpuk buku. Hal itu bisa dilihat dari tumpukan buku yang pemuda tan itu kumpulkan di sampingnya.

JongIn duduk empat meja di depannya. Sepertinya pemuda itu masih belum menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang sedari tadi mendongakkan kepalanya dari balik buku. JongIn terlalu larut dalam pekerjaan membacanya.

"Jong,"

JongIn mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku untuk sekedar mendongak. Ia melihat Taeyeon yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya dengan beberapa buku ditangannya.

"Aku duduk di sebelahmu ya?" Taeyeon mendudukkan bokongnya pada kursi di sebelah JongIn. Ia meletakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya di atas meja, dan mulai membaca dengan tenang. JongIn yang awalnya memasang ekspresi tanda tanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, kini kembali membaca bukunya.

BRUK

Beberapa menit keadaan hening, tiba-tiba suara dentuman antara buku dan meja membuat JongIn dan Taeyeon mendongakkan kepala secara bersamaan. Kali ini, KyuHyun terlihat memasang cengirannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan JongIn dan Taeyeon. Tumpukan buku yang dibawa oleh pemuda berambut ikal itu terlihat lebih banyak daripada tumpukan buku milik JongIn dan Taeyeon.

Taeyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kupikir kau liburan?" herannya. KyuHyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tangannya mengambil buku teratas dari tumpukan buku yang dibawanya.

"Tidak jadi. Pekerjaan Yesung hyung menumpuk di kantor. Dia bilang akan pulang bersama denganku."

Taeyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali membaca bukunya. Mereka bertiga mulai larut membaca buku.

"Aahh... Pekerjaan kita banyak sekali!" Belum sampai lima belas menit, sebuah suara kembali terdengar.

KyuHyun, JongIn, dan Taeyeon menolehkan kepala bersamaan. Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata bulatnya duduk di sebelah KyuHyun dengan wajah putus asa. Kali ini, KyuHyun yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau sudah mendata buku-buku yang masuk bulan lalu, MinSeok?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil KyuHyun dengan MinSeok itu, melepas kacamata bulatnya dan memijat pelan kedua pelipisnya, "Sudah.. Henry hyung yang akan mengurus sisanya."

KyuHyun tidak menjawab dan kembali membaca bukunya. Begitu juga dengan JongIn dan Taeyeon. MinSeok menoleh memandang JongIn, Taeyeon, dan KyuHyun lalu pada tumpukan buku di depannya secara bergantian.

"Kalian tidak lelah membaca buku sebanyak itu?"

Taeyeon menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku malah akan lebih banyak membaca buku," jawab Taeyeon cepat. Ia kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah MinSeok, dan meletakkan sisi telapak tangan kanannya di ujung bibir. MinSeok otomatis ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat.

"Aku dengar, Changmin sunbae tengah mencoba menaikkan gaji kita melalui seberapa banyak kita bekerja hari ini," bisik Taeyeon dengan menggebu-gebu.

MinSeok memasang wajah blanknya untuk sesaat. "Menaikkan gaji?"

Taeyeon bergumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau kemarin Changmin sunbae tidak jadi memberikan gaji kita. Dia bahkan meminta maaf untuk itu," sambungnya cepat. "Dan sebagai permintaan maafnya, dia akan menaikkan gaji kita, sesuai dengan seberapa banyak kita bekerja hari ini. Bahkan dia tidak sungkan akan menambahkannya lima kali lipat!" lanjutnya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

KyuHyun berdecak dalam acara membacanya, "ck! Berhentilah mengeluarkan gosip Kim Taeyeon!" Tegurnya dengan memutar malas kedua bola matanya. Taeyeon melirik KyuHyun dari ekor matanya. Kedua alis gadis itu tertaut.

"Memang benarkan kalau ada penaikan gaji?" ujar Taeyeon sewot. Nampak jelas kalau gadis itu tidak setuju dengan perkataan KyuHyun.

"Kau ini selalu saja." KyuHyun menyahut malas. Pandangannya tak pernah beralih dari buku ditangannya. Sesekali jemari lentik KyuHyun membalik halaman selanjutnya.

Taeyeon menggerutu dan mendelik galak pada KyuHyun. Gadis itu melanjutkan membaca bukunya dengan wajah cemberut.

JongIn sedari tadi hanya diam menjadi pendengar setia. Dari balik bukunya, sebenarnya JongIn tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sebenarnya, kenaikan gaji yang Taeyeon maksud sudah sampai ketelinga semua pegawai perpustakaan. Seharusnya, kemarin para pegawai sudah mendapatkan gaji mereka. Tapi ada sebuah masalah yang membuat Changmin menunda pemberian gaji dan meminta maaf kepada para pegawainya.

Dan sebagai permintaan maafnya, Changmin akan menaikkan gaji mereka sesuai dengan seberapa banyak pegawainya bekerja hari ini. Kebetulan hari ini buku-buku baru juga banyak yang datang. Makanya, para pegawai berebut mengambil buku sebanyak-banyaknya, demi kenaikan gaji mereka.

Hal itu juga di lakukan oleh JongIn. JongIn mengambil buku sebanyak-banyaknya dan meletakkannya di sampingnya. Sekarang, yang ada di dalam pikiran pria itu adalah; gaji yang akan di dapatnya nanti, akan melebihi gaji yang biasanya di dapatnya. Makanya pemuda tan itu senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ohh.. Punggungku!"

Taeyeon, KyuHyun, JongIn, dan MinSeok mendongak melihat seorang pemuda dengan kacamata kotaknya yang kini duduk di ujung meja dan memukul-mukul pelan punggungnya.

"Leeteuk hyung.. Kau sudah menyelesaikan laporan bulan lalu?"

"Ya, ya.. Sudah kulakukan.."

Dari balik bukunya, JongIn mendesah bosan. Sepertinya acara membacanya akan terganggu jika keadaannya terus seperti ini. JongIn lantas menutup bukunya lalu berdiri.

Taeyeon dan KyuHyun menoleh menatap JongIn. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya keduanya bersamaan. JongIn menumpuk bukunya kembali, setelah itu mulai mengangkatnya.

"Pindah ke tempat yang lebih tentram dan damai." Sahutnya singkat dan berlalu pergi.

JongIn berjalan pelan. Beberapa langkah kemudian, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan meletakkan bukunya di atas meja lainnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Sepertinya sudah cukup jauh dari orang-orang putus asa itu.

JongIn hampir terlonjak kaget ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya kedepan dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menurunkan bukunya dan mendongak melihat JongIn.

"Sehun?"

"Hai JongIn." Sehun menyapa dengan binar di kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada JongIn.

"Kau.." JongIn menjeda kalimatnya lalu menurunkan pandangannya pada buku yang di pegang Sehun, "..membaca buku?" tanyanya pelan.

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan, "ya." Pemuda tan di depannya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

JongIn kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan dan mulai mengambil salah satu buku dari tumpukan buku yang dibawanya.

"Aku lihat pekerjaanmu hari ini sangat banyak?"

JongIn mendongak menatap Sehun. Pemuda pucat itu masih belum melunturkan senyum kecilnya.

"E.. Ya. Kau bisa lihat sendiri," jawabnya canggung. Pemuda tan dengan syal yang meliliti lehernya itu, mulai membuka buku dan membalik halamannya dengan perlahan. Sehun masih memperhatikan JongIn.

Syal merah yang dipakai pemuda tan itu terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit kecokelatan JongIn. Hanya ada satu kata yang bisa Sehun pikirkan tentang JongIn saat ini.

Cantik

Lama mereka berdua terdiam dan sibuk dengan acara masing-masing, sampai salah satu dari mereka merasa risih. JongIn. Pemuda tan itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya dalam acara membacanya. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi?

JongIn akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat apa yang terjadi. Kau harus tahu betapa risihnya dirimu ketika ada seseorang yang tak henti memperhatikanmu tanpa alasan.

Ketika mendongak, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pemuda pucat di depannya yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan senyum miring. JongIn menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, melihat Sehun yang tak kunjung henti menatap ke arahnya. JongIn lalu menurunkan pandangannya ke arah dirinya sendiri.

Lebih tepatnya ke arah dadanya.

Pemuda tan itu mendongak ke arah Sehun kembali, dan menurunkan lagi pandangannya ke arah dadanya. JongIn terus mengulang kegiatannya itu.

Apa Sehun.. Saat ini melihat dadanya? Atau hanya perasaannya saja, ya?

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun segera tersadar dari dunia khayalannya ketika mendengar teguran JongIn. Ia menaikkan pandangan matanya ke wajah JongIn. Pemuda tan di hadapannya itu sekarang terlihat memasang wajah heran bercampur aneh dengan pandangan tanda tanya ke arah dirinya.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa detik sampai Sehun tertawa canggung. "A-ah.. Aku tidak apa-apa, JongIn.." Sahut Sehun pelan. Sehun lalu memulai kembali acara membacanya.

JongIn memandang Sehun untuk sesaat sebelum ikut menenggelamkan dirinya kembali dengan membaca buku. Setelah itu, JongIn dan Sehun terlihat larut membaca buku dan menyisakan keheningan di antara keduanya.

Tapi tidak dengan satu orang.

Sehun.

Sebenarnya, sedari tadi Sehun hanya berpura-pura membaca buku. Mungkin bisa dikatakan akting?

Percayalah. Sehun tidak benar-benar membaca buku yang dipegangnya itu. Kedua mata dengan manik hitam kelam itu terus bergerak-gerak gelisah tak menentu.

Dengan bibir bawah yang digigitnya pelan, Sehun mencoba menaikkan bola matanya menatap JongIn.

Uh. Sehun hanya berharap semoga JongIn tidak menyadari jika dirinya diam-diam menurunkan tatapan matanya ke arah dada pemuda tan itu.

RRETT

Sehun membulatkan sedikit mata sipitnya yang masih menatap dada JongIn, ketika JongIn secara tiba-tiba menaikkan resleting mantelnya hingga menutupi sebagian dagunya. Sehun menaikkan kembali tatapan matanya menatap wajah JongIn. Wajah tan itu terlihat tenang. JongIn juga masih nampak larut dalam acara membaca bukunya.

Sehun meringis pelan. Sepertinya pemuda tan itu mengetahui tatapan matanya, dan ke arah mana tatapan matanya itu. Mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan, Sehun berdehem cukup nyaring hingga membuat KyuHyun, Taeyeon, MinSeok, Leeteuk dan tambahan satu orang lagi di depan sana, menoleh ke arahnya.

* * *

Malam harinya, JongIn terlihat berjalan dengan langkah ringan. Bibir tebalnya terus menorehkan sebuah senyum manis.

Tangan kanannya yang semula berada di dalam saku mantel, kini terangkat keluar dengan sebuah amplop cokelat yang di pegangnya. "Ahh.. Aku mau memesan makanan di restoran ayah bekerja!" monolognya ceria tanpa melunturkan senyum manisnya.

Setelah berbelok kekanan dan melewati beberapa toko, akhirnya JongIn menginjakkan kakinya di depan sebuah restoran sederhana dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan ' _Happy Eat'_. JongIn menghembuskan napas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya yang tanpa ragu memasuki restoran sederhana tersebut.

"Selamat datang!"

JongIn disambut oleh seorang pelayan pria dengan jas hitamnya. Pelayan itu membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"MinHo hyung!"

Pelayang dengan jas hitam yang dipanggil JongIn –MinHo- itu, mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Kedua mata yang terlihat sudah bulat itu, semakin terlihat membulat untuk sesaat ketika melihat JongIn di depannya.

"JongIn?" Kaget MinHo. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah saling kenal.

JongIn melebarkan senyumannya, "selamat malam hyung!"

MinHo mengganti raut terkejutnya dengan sebuah senyuman, "JongIn, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya pelan. JongIn terlihat menggaruk pelan pelipisnya dan menunduk sedikit.

"Uhh.. Tak ada.. Aku hanya ingin makan malam di sini.."

"Kau mau makan di sini?" MinHo mengulang dengan senyum sumringahnya hingga ia memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya. JongIn hanya mendengung dan menganggukkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan MinHo.

"Oh. Baiklah.. Biar aku carikan tempat duduk untukmu, dan aku akan menjadi pelayan yang melayani dirimu secara eksklusif!"

JongIn terkikik geli ketika melihat MinHo berjalan cepat menjauhinya dan menghampiri salah satu pelayan pria yang terlihat menganggur di dekat kasir. Setelah MinHo berbincang sejenak dengan pelayan pria itu, pemuda tinggi itu kembali menghampirinya dengan sebuah note kecil dan pulpen di tangannya.

"Lewat sini, tuan."

JongIn hanya mengikuti di belakang. MinHo berhenti di depan sebuah meja dengan jendela besar di samping meja tersebut, yang memperlihatkan keadaan di luar restoran. JongIn kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Anda mau pesan apa?"

Sekali lagi, JongIn terkikik melihat tingkah MinHo. "Jangan begitu hyung.. Aku merasa canggung denganmu.." Sungkan JongIn dengan senyum kecilnya. MinHo terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak JongIn! Kau adalah pelanggan spesialku sekarang! Nah, kau ingin pesan apa?" MinHo mengelak dan mulai menempelkan ujung pulpennya pada note kecil yang dibawanya. Bersiap mencatat pesanan JongIn.

"Mm.. Baiklah." JongIn melepas syal merahnya dan tangannya mengambil buku menu yang tergeletak di depannya. Tapi, pergerakan tangannya terhenti dan wajah pemuda itu seperti baru mengingat sesuatu.

MinHo menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi JongIn. "JongIn?"

"Ah.. aku lupa.. MinHo hyung.. Ayah dimana?"

"Huh?"

JongIn berdecak pelan dan wajahnya dibuat kesal, "aku bertanya ayah dimana? Aku kesini mau makan malam dengan ayah.. Aku sudah berjanji padanya kalau aku sudah mendapatkan gaji, aku akan mentraktirnya makan malam. Seharusnya aku mendapatkan gajiku kemarin, tapi sepertinya Changmin hyung ada halangan kemarin, makanya aku baru mendapatkan gajiku hari ini." JongIn berucap cepat.

MinHo terdiam mendengar penuturan JongIn. Tangannya turun perlahan dengan raut yang tak lagi menampakkan senyum. "JongIn.. Apa kau belum mengetahui beritanya? Apa ayahmu tidak mengatakannya padamu?"

JongIn memasang wajah bingungnya mendengar pertanyaan MinHo, "huh? Mendengar berita? Berita apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

MinHo menghela napas pelan. "Tiga hari yang lalu, ayahmu memberikan surat pengunduran dirinya pada Chang Wook hyung."

JongIn segera melunturkan wajah penasarannya. Kedua mata JongIn nampak memancarkan sebuah keterkejutan yang amat besar, "a-apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat ayahmu mengundurkan diri. Saat Chang Wook hyung bertanya, ayahmu tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ayahmu meminta gaji terakhirnya dinaikkan," terang MinHo dan mengendikkan bahunya perlahan.

JongIn terdiam bak patung. Apa yang barusan di dengarnya?

"MinHo hyung. Jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu." JongIn memperingati tanpa intonasi nada.

MinHo nampak mengerutkan kening tidak suka, "kau pikir aku sedang bercanda, JongIn?"

JongIn mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap blank buku menu di tangannya. Ayahnya mengajukan surat pengunduran diri? Berhenti bekerja?

Tunggu! Kenaikan gaji?

' _Tapi ayah.. Bukankah sepatu yang aku sukai itu harganya sangat mahal? Bagaimana cara ayah membelinya dengan uang gaji ayah, sementara ayah juga harus membayar hutang?'_

' _Ayah.. Mendapatkan kenaikan gaji, JongIn..'_

JongIn menatap kosong ke depan.

"JongIn? Hey, JongIn? Kau baik-baik saja?"

JongIn segera tersadar dan menoleh ke arah MinHo, "a-ah.. Ya. Aku baik-baik saja.." sahutnya lirih. MinHo memandang JongIn. Lelaki itu menghela napas berat dan tangan kanannya terangkat menepuk pelan pundak JongIn.

"Sudahlah.. Aku yakin ayahmu sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari ini, makanya dia berhenti." MinHo mencoba memberikan alasan positif pada JongIn dengan pandangan sedihnya. "Jjaa! Sekarang, apa yang ingin kau pesan? Aku akan mencatatnya secara detail!" MinHo segera mengganti pandangan matanya dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan nada cerianya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan kanan JongIn mengarah pada saku mantelnya. Meremat amplop cokelat di dalam mantel itu dari luar.

"Maaf MinHo hyung.. Aku rasa aku akan membatalkan makan malamku."

* * *

JongIn berjalan dengan langkah lunglai. Tangan kirinya menggenggam syal merahnya tanpa ada niatan memakainya. Padahal cuaca malam ini sangat dingin. Salju bahkan terlihat menumpuk di sepanjang pinggir jalan. Uap panas terlihat mengepul keluar dari belahan bibirnya, setiap kali pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya.

JongIn membawa dirinya ke sebuah taman dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi taman, setelah sebelumnya membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di kursi tersebut. JongIn terdiam.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka sembilan malam, tapi pria itu terlihat enggan berdiri dari kursi.

Entahlah.. Untuk saat ini, JongIn merasa malas untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya yang hangat dan nyaman.

DRRRT DRRTT

Setelah cukup lama hanya diam, tiba-tiba handphone dalam saku mantel JongIn bergetar. JongIn mengarahkan tangannya untuk megambil handphonenya, dan melihat screennya.

' _Ayah'_

JongIn menghela napas lelah ketika membaca nama seseorang yang meneleponnya. Entah kenapa, JongIn merasa malas menjawab telepon dari ayahnya itu. Maka, ia meletakkan handphone miliknya disebelah dirinya, dan membiarkan handphone itu bergetar terus menerus.

Butiran-butiran salju terus turun perlahan dari langit. Rambut cokelat milik JongIn kini dihiasi butiran-butiran salju kecil. JongIn tidak memperdulikan keadaan yang semakin dingin. Pemuda tan itu memandang kosong pada pemandangan di depannya.

Pemikirannya mulai melayang tak tentu arah. Ia terus mengingat dengan baik perkataan MinHo yang mengatakan jika ayahnya mengundurkan diri dan meminta kenaikan gaji.

"Jadi, kenaikan gaji yang dimaksud ayah adalah ini?" JongIn bertanya pelan. Entah pada siapa pemuda tan itu berbicara. JongIn lalu menghela napasnya, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Membuat uap hangat dari dalam mulutnya mengepul hingga kehangatannya terasa sampai di permukaan wajah JongIn.

JongIn menunduk dan memandang sepatu cokelat yang dipakainya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku, ayah?" Jadi.. Ayahnya meminta kenaikan gaji untuk membelikannya sepatu ini?

"Hai JongIn."

JongIn mendongak ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyapanya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah Sehun di depannya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun memasang senyumnya, "boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

JongIn masih dalam mode loadingnya. Setelah sadar, ia lantas menganggukkan kepalanya secara spontan. Sehun terkikik pelan melihat wajah polos JongIn dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di samping JongIn.

JongIn sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk Sehun duduk.

"JongIn?"

"Apa?"

Sehun menunjuk pada handphonenya yang masih tergeletak dengan layar yang masih menyala menunjukkan nama ayahnya. Segera saja JongIn mengambil kembali handphonenya yang sedikit tertutupi salju.

"Kau tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya?"

JongIn menoleh sebentar pada Sehun sebelum menggeleng pelan sembari memasukkan handphonenya pada saku mantel.

Sehun dan JongIn terdiam setelah itu. Mereka terlihat asyik dengan acara masing-masing. JongIn yang memandang datar kedepan, sementara Sehun yang sesekali melirik JongIn melalui ekor matanya.

"Kau tidak pulang? Salju turun semakin lebat."

JongIn menoleh pada Sehun dan menggeleng lagi sebagai jawaban. Sehun dapat melihat raut sendu dari kedua manik JongIn. Kedua alis tajamnya tertaut tidak suka.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun pelan. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba tidak sengaja turun memandang leher jenjang JongIn. Sehun bisa melihat dua titik horizontal dengan warna ungu samar di setiap sisi titik tersebut pada leher tan JongIn.

Kedua titik itu adalah bekas gigi taringnya. Masih terlihat baru.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." JongIn menyahut dan menarik senyuman. Ia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghela napas kasar hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring. "Ah.. Malam ini tidak ada bintang."

Sejenak, Sehun memandang wajah JongIn dan ikut mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit malam. Tidak ada bintang yang terlihat. Hanya ada langit kelam dengan butiran salju yang turun semakin banyak.

"JongIn.. Apa kau memiliki masalah?" Sehun tiba-tiba bersuara dan kembali memandang wajah JongIn. Kedua sorot mata tajam itu menatap JongIn dengan serius.

JongIn mengalihkan pandangannya dan menoleh pada Sehun yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, "apa?"

"Aku tahu kau mempunyai masalah, JongIn."

JongIn mulai menunjukkan raut tidak suka pada wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun. Jangan dipikirkan." Sahutnya tidak suka. Sehun malah memicingkan matanya menatap penuh selidik pada JongIn.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa panggilan dari ayahmu tidak kau hiraukan?"

Kedua manik JongIn kini memancarkan kemarahan, "maafkan aku, Sehun. Tapi aku sungguh tidak apa-apa. Jangan mencampuri urusanku," ujarnya memperingati.

Sehun ikut menatap marah pada JongIn. "JongIn, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu?" Sehun semakin mendesak JongIn untuk segera membicarakan yang sebenarnya.

JongIn menggeram marah. "Sehun-ssi! Berhentilah mendesak ku! Aku tidak apa-apa, dan aku baik-baik saja! Jangan mencampuri urusanku! Kau bukan siapa-siapa, dan kita baru saling mengenal. Aku harap agar kau bisa menjaga sikapmu!" JongIn berujar dengan wajah memerah menahan marah.

Rahang Sehun mengeras dan giginya bergemelutuk. Kedua matanya memancarkan kemarahan menatap JongIn.

DEG

Tiba-tiba JongIn merasa pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Terasa seperti de ja vu baginya. Tapi kapan ia mengalami hal seperti ini?

" _Sehun.. hik..?"_

" _JongIn.. Kau.. Mabuk?"_

" _Aku mau lagi..!"_

" _Kau tidak boleh minum lagi!"_

" _Kita pulang!"_

" _Akh! Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" JongIn memberontak ditengah tarikan tangan Sehun pada tangannya. "KyuHyun hyung..! Tolong akuu! Aku akan diculik! Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"_

Tangan JongIn yang sempat mengepal erat, mulai melemahkan kepalannya.

" _Persetan dengan kita yang baru saling mengenal! Aku tidak tahan!"_

 _Segera saja Sehun menyambar bibir tebal JongIn yang berada didepannya dengan terburu-buru._

" _A-ahh.. Gatallhh~"_

" _Gatal? Katakan padaku, wine.. Bagian mana yang terasa gatal? Aku akan membantumu.."_

" _Ummh... Seh-hunn.." JongIn melenguh pelan dalam gendongan Sehun. Kepalanya ia baringkan pasrah pada bahu kiri Sehun, hingga memperlihatkan leher tan jenjang yang mengkilap karena keringat._

" _Sabarlah, sayang.. Sebentar lagi kita sampai.."_

" _Uuhh.. Lepash.."_

" _Tidak, sayang.." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, "biar aku yang melakukannya.. Aku akan menghilangkan rasa gatalnya.."_

 _SLURP_

" _AHHHKKK!" JongIn membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Ia membusungkan dadanya hingga membuat punggungnya melengkung seperti busur panah._

 _Kepala Sehun terlihat menempel pada dada kiri JongIn._

 _JongIn memejamkan matanya. Sesekali, pemuda itu akan membelalakkan matanya keenakan. "Ooh... Ahh.."_

JongIn mematung ditempat ketika kepalanya tiba-tiba memutar sebuah ingatan yang samar-samar terlihat. Kedua bola matanya membulat terkejut dengan tatapan masih mengarah pada Sehun. Bahkan, kedua pipi pemuda tan itu semakin memerah sempurna hingga kedua telinganya juga ikut memerah.

Kali ini, memerah karena malu.

Apa-apaan adegan itu?!

* * *

TBC

* * *

Haii! Maaf aku baru kembali sekarang. Sebenarnya, aku ada sedikit masalah yang membuat mood ku down, dan baru bisa update sekarang.

Biasalah. Masalah antar penulis. You Know what i mean? Aku sempat sedih ketika tahu ada seseorang yang mempublish ff ini tanpa seizinku. Serius. Jika kalian ada di posisiku, kalian pasti akan merasa sedih. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Masalah sudah teratasi, dan aku bisa melanjutkan ff ini.

Aku meminta maaf kepada reader sekalian yang telah menunggu lama ff ini update. Sebagai gantinya, aku membuat chap ini jadi panjang. Bagaimana? Wanna review for this chap?

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	8. Chapter 8

SM1719 PRESENT:

PUTTISH

Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun (Stevan), and Other

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

RATE: M

Warn: typo, belum diedit, YAOI. FF ini hanya karangan semata, begitu juga makhluk ff ini. Semuanya murni karangan dari otak author yang mesum

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

JongIn mematung ketika isi kepalanya terus saja memutar sebuah ingatan- memalukan- samar-samar itu. Wajahnya saat ini sudah semerah tomat segar. Sehun bahkan melihat perubahan wajah JongIn. Pemuda pucat itu sempat heran dengan perubahan raut wajah JongIn tersebut.

Rahang JongIn terlihat mengeras sebelum laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf, Sehun. Aku harus segera pulang," JongIn berujar cepat dan segera berbalik melangkah menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam memandang punggung JongIn yang semakin menjauh. Ia kemudian menghela napas berat.

Beberapa menit Sehun masih terdiam di tempatnya, sampai nada dering handphone di dalam saku mantelnya berdering nyaring.

Sehun mengambil handphonenya dengan malas, dan menatap layar screennya yang beberapa kali menyala menunjukkan nama si penelepon dengan wajah datar.

' _Kris'_

"Halo?"

" _Jerk! Kau bawa ke mana mobilku?!"_

Sehun terdiam setelah mendengar nada memaki yang dikeluarkan Kris secara spontan. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu sepertinya sangat kesal.

"Apa?"

" _Jemput aku di kantor! Aku menunggumu 20 menit dari sekarang, dasar sialan!"_

Lagi, Sehun masih dalam mode loading. Lelaki itu sepertinya masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kris katakan.

" _Kau bilang kau akan meminjam mobilku untuk membeli makanan di luar. Tapi sampai malam kau tidak juga kembali ke sini. Kau bodoh, hah? Kau ingin aku naik bus?"_

AH! Sehun ingat sekarang.

Tadi siang, Sehun mengunjungi kantor Kris dan beralasan meminjam mobil lelaki itu untuk membeli beberapa makanan. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasannya saja, karena sebenarnya ia ingin menemui JongIn. Setelah JongIn menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Sehun bahkan segera kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengikuti pemuda itu hingga sampai ke taman.

" _Jangan bilang kalau kau membawa mobilku untuk mengajak kencan JongIn, lalu kau melupakan aku?"_

Sehun hampir cengengesan mendengar nada datar Kris. Namun segera di katupkannya bibirnya dan menahannya mati-matian. Sehun berdehem pelan mengatur nada suaranya.

"Aku... Sedang mencari makanan yang enak."

" _Jangan mencari alasan! Aku tahu kau tidak suka berada di tempat keramaian lama-lama! Sekarang, jemput aku atau aku tidak akan meminjamkan mobilku lagi?"_

Wajah Sehun berubah datar setelah mendengar ancaman Kris. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai bus untuk pulang?"

" _Aku tidak ingin berada satu ruangan dengan manusia. Kau ingin aku tiba-tiba menyerang mereka dan menghisap puting mereka satu persatu? Kau tahu kan kalau aku mudah lapar?"_

Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Kris. Lagi-lagi Lelaki idiot itu tidak bisa mengontrol perkataan frontalnya.

"Kau saja yang tidak bisa mengontrol nafsu mu!" Sehun menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga dan segera memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Tidak membiarkan Kris mengeluarkan suara barang sedetik.

Setelah mematikan handphonenya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam mantel, Sehun menghela napas keras sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

 **BAGIAN VIII**

Klek

JongIn melepas syal merah yang di kenakannya. Ia melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya pada rak sepatu sebelum memakai sendal rumahan.

"JongIn?"

JongIn mendongak menatap ayahnya. Ayahnya berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah cemas yang luar biasa. Tangan kanan lelaki itu nampak memegang handphone dengan screen yang masih menyala menampilkan nomor kontak dirinya. JongIn terdiam.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilan ayah?"

JongIn beralih menatap wajah cemas ayahnya. Tangan kanannya yang berada di dalam saku mantel mengepal kuat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, " aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Maaf ayah.. Aku membuat handphoneku dalam mode hening. Jadi, aku tak tahu kalau ayah meneleponku." Bohongnya dengan ragu. Ia menundukkan kepala dan tangan kanannya terangkat keluar memegang sebuah amplop cokelat dalam genggaman.

Ayah JongIn hanya diam mengamati dengan alis mengerut. "Ayah.. Aku mendapatkan gajiku hari ini. Kemarin ada suatu masalah sehingga kami tidak menerima gaji.." JongIn menjeda kalimatnya hanya untuk sekedar menarik napas, "jadi, bisakah kita keluar untuk makan malam?"

Ayah JongIn tertegun mendengar pertanyaan JongIn. Mimik wajahnya berubah hingga menampilkan kerutan pada keningnya. "A-apa? Oh ya.. Makan malam ya?" Ayah JongIn tersenyum kecil lalu tertawa, "aku tidak tahu kalau kau menganggap perkataan ayah waktu itu adalah sebuah keseriusan, JongIn.. Ayah hanya bergurau.." Ia lalu menepuk pelan bahu anaknya. Ayah JongIn menggigit bibir ketika tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari JongIn.

Ayah JongIn menghela napas berat, "Tidak perlu, Jong. Simpanlah uangmu dan gunakan sebaik mungkin. Nanti, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa menggunakannya.." ujarnya pelan.

JongIn terdiam menatap ayahnya. Ia tahu. Mungkin ayahnya saat ini tengah tersenyum. Tapi tidak dengan tatapan matanya. JongIn dapat membaca jika ayahnya menyimpan rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya. Tatapan mata pria itu terlihat sendu, dan senyuman tadi? JongIn rasa ayahnya memaksakan senyumnya.

Jangan kira JongIn tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang ayahnya. Setelah ibunya, ayahnya adalah orang nomor dua yang JongIn utamakan. JongIn selalu memperhatikan ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, perkataan MinHo saat di restoran kembali terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat ayahmu mengundurkan diri. Saat Chang Wook hyung bertanya, ayahmu tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ayahmu meminta gaji terakhirnya di naikkan,"_

"Ayah. Aku sudah berjanji padamu. Jadi, bisakah kita keluar makan malam?" JongIn tetap bertanya. Sekalipun ayahnya berkata hanya bergurau, ia tidak akan melupakan janjinya.

Sekali lagi, ayah JongIn terdiam. Ia menghela napas pasrah, "Haah.. Baiklah. Ayo kita keluar mencari makan.." ayah JongIn kemudian membalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan JongIn yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk rumah kontrakan mereka.

JongIn mengukir senyum pada wajahnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu disini!" Setelah memastikan ayahnya pergi memasuki kamar, JongIn kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap kosong pada amplop cokelat yang masih di pegangnya.

"Haah.."

* * *

Kini, JongIn dan ayahnya tengah menikmati makanan kecil di sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan. JongIn mengamati ayahnya yang menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas kecilnya. Mungkin ini sudah tuangan yang kesekian kalinya. Pria yang sudah memiliki beberapa rambut putih di kepalanya itu bahkan tidak menyentuh sedikit pun makanan di depannya.

"Ayah.. Makanlah ayam mu. Jangan hanya meminum soju!" JongIn akhirnya jengkel sendiri. Ia merebut paksa gelas beserta botol soju yang masih berisi dari tangan ayahnya, membuahkan erangan protes dari sang ayah.

"Ah! Jongie.. Kenapa kau mengambil gelasku? Berikan pada ayah! Sudah lama ayah tidak minum soju sepuas ini!" Ayah JongIn memprotes dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu. Walaupun ia sudah memiliki kerutan pada ujung matanya, namun entah kenapa ayah JongIn masih terlihat lucu. Mungkin hal itu juga menurun pada JongIn yang mempunyai wajah menggemaskan.

Wajah JongIn juga ikut cemberut. Alisnya tertaut kesal sembari meletakkan botol soju ke atas meja dengan kasar, "ayah! Jongie ingin makan malam dengan ayah, dan bukan minum-minum! Makan saja ayamnya, atau aku yang memakannya?" tanya JongIn dengan gemas. Ayah JongIn hanya berdecak kesal mendengar perkataan JongIn. Ia lantas mengambil sumpit di sebelah piringnya, dan mengambil potongan ayam dengan raut jengkel.

JongIn menghela napas melihat tingkah ayahnya itu. Ia akhirnya ikut mengambil ayamnya, dan mereka makan dalam keheningan. Menyisakan beberapa suara pengunjung dan dentingan gelas mereka.

"Ayah?" JongIn memanggil ayahnya yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh si ayah. Dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan dan tangan yang memegang tulang ayam, JongIn mengangkat kepalanya memandang wajah lelah ayahnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ayah JongIn menghentikan acara makannya hanya untuk sekedar menoleh pada anaknya. Ia kemudian kembali menggigit daging ayamnya, sambil berkata; "tanyakan saja apa yang ada di kepalamu!" dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

JongIn meletakkan tulang ayamnya dan membersihkan bibirnya yang belepotan bumbu ayam dengan lidahnya. Pemuda tan itu menarik napas dengan perlahan, sebelum mengeluarkannya dengan keras. "Kenapa ayah tidak jujur padaku?" JongIn bertanya pelan. Ayah JongIn kembali menghentikan acara makannya. Wajahnya menampakkan raut tak terbaca setelah mendengar pertanyaan JongIn.

"Jujur apa maksudmu?"

JongIn memandang wajah ayahnya dengan serius, "kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu?"

Kali ini, ayah JongIn benar-benar terdiam. Kedua bahunya terlihat kaku dan matanya tidak berani menatap mata anaknya. JongIn tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu. Ia terlihat menunggu jawaban ayahnya yang bahkan saat ini tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengeluarkan suaranya.

Ayah JongIn meletakkan tulang ayamnya pada piring di sebelah piring makanannya, lalu menjauhkannya sedikit. Ia kemudian menghela napas dengan kasar. "Kau sudah tahu?" selera makan ayah JongIn tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Ia mengambil botol soju di dekat JongIn, sebelum menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kecilnya.

"Apa ini karena sepatu yang aku inginkan?" JongIn kembali bertanya dengan kerutan kening. Nada suaranya terdengar menuntut. Ayah JongIn hanya diam memperhatikan wajah anaknya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi dan meminum sojunya cepat.

"Tidak. Ini bukan karena sepatu yang kau inginkan.."

"Lalu apa?" JongIn terus bertanya dengan cepat. "Kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, dan kau berbohong kalau kau mendapatkan kenaikan gaji. Ayah! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" Ayah JongIn terdiam mendengar ucapan anaknya.

"Tadi, aku pergi ke restoran tempat ayah bekerja. Awalnya aku berniat mengajak ayah makan malam disana. Tapi MinHo hyung bilang kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi disana. Kau bahkan tidak memberikan alasanmu berhenti bekerja, ayah!" JongIn menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan keras.

"Jika bukan karena sepatu yang aku inginkan, lalu apa alasan ayah?"

Ayah JongIn menatap meja di depannya tanpa ada niatan untuk menatap anaknya. Ia lalu meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya, "maafkan ayah jika ayah menyembunyikan ini dan berbohong padamu. Ayah tidak bermaksud melakukan ini." Akhirnya, ayah JongIn mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan; "jangan khawatir JongIn.. Ayah sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih bagus daripada sekedar menjadi pelayan restoran!" dengan senyum menenangkan.

JongIn hampir tidak percaya ketika ayahnya tersenyum. Pemuda tan itu lantas kembali menghela napas, "benarkah?" tanyanya. Ia tak mampu mengeluarkan kalimat apapun lagi saat ayahnya menunjukkan senyum menenangkannya.

Ayah JongIn mengangguk semangat. Ia terlihat merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas persegi kecil dari dalam kantong mantelnya. "Pekerjaan ayah kali ini bahkan memberikan gaji yang besar bagi pegawainya!" Ujar ayah JongIn menggebu sembari memberikan kertas itu pada JongIn. JongIn mengelap tangannya dengan tisu, dan meraih kertas itu. Membacanya dengan teliti.

" _K &C_?"

Ayah JongIn menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mencondongkan badannya, hingga permukaan dadanya bertemu dengan pinggiran meja, "Itu perusahaan kosmetik yang baru-baru ini terkenal.. Ayah mencoba melamar ke sana, dan tanpa diduga, ayah berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan itu!"

JongIn meletakkan kertas yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Memangnya ayah melamar menjadi apa di sana?" tanya JongIn ingin tahu.

Ayah JongIn kembali menuangkan soju ke dalam gelasnya, "ahh.. Memproduksi kosmetik.. Entahlah.. Ayah tidak tahu namanya, tapi gaji dari pekerjaan ayah akan lebih banyak! Jadi, kita bisa membayar kontrakan dengan cepat, atau mungkin kita bisa berjalan-jalan Jongie!"

JongIn diam memperhatikan raut senang ayahnya. Ia menurunkan pengelihatannya menatap kertas tadi. Pemuda tan itu lantas menarik senyum, "terserah pada ayah!"

* * *

Sehun menutup lemari es setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia berjalan dan mendekati Kris yang terlihat berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas di atas meja makan.

"Kau belum selesai?" Tanya Sehun sembari membuka penutup kaleng bir yang dipegangnya. Kris menoleh sebentar pada Sehun dengan kedua alis tertaut.

"Memangnya aku seperti ini karena siapa?" Kris balik bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Ia berdecak kesal dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang terlihat turun dari tempatnya.

Sehun menatap wajah Kris dengan pandangan datar, "kau sedang menyalahkanku?" tanyanya tanpa intonasi nada lalu meminum birnya pelan.

Kris berdecak, "aku meninggalkan berkas-berkas ku di apartemen! Awalnya aku ingin segera pulang untuk mengerjakannya pukul 4 sore. Tapi aku baru sadar kalau mobilku tidak ada!" ujarnya tak kalah datar.

"Lain kali aku akan menyuruh mereka membawa mobilku kemari!" Sehun mendengus kesal dan kembali menenggak birnya. Kris tidak menjawab perkataan Sehun. Lelaki itu sibuk mengamati berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Keadaan setelah itu berubah menjadi hening. Sehun bermain dengan handphonenya sesekali meminum bir, sedangkan Kris masih sibuk mengamati berkas di tangannya. Bahkan saking seriusnya, alis pemuda Kanada-Cina itu terlihat semakin menyatu.

"Aah! Menyebalkan! Berkas sialan!"

Sehun mendongak memandang wajah frustasi Kris. Kris sendiri terlihat kesal dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ada apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu jika banyak yang akan melamar pekerjaan di perusahaanku! Padahal aku sudah memperkirakan jumlahnya mungkin hanya 850 orang!" Kris mengeluh sembari melepaskan kacamatanya. Ia memijat pelipisnya dengan perlahan, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. "Haaah.. Aku lelah! Mungkin aku butuh 'makan' setelah ini."

Sehun beralih menatap tumpukan berkas di sebelah pemuda tinggi itu. Tumpukan berkas itu terlihat tebal dan menjulang tinggi. Tidak begitu tinggi sih sebenarnya. "Kau membuka lowongan pekerjaan?"

"Ya. Aku hanya butuh 456 pekerja lagi. Tapi... Ah! Sudahlah!" Kris berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju lemari es. Sehun meletakkan handphonenya dan mengambil salah satu berkas. Tak lama kemudian, Kris datang dengan semangkuk salad sayuran di tangannya.

"Kau mau membantuku menyelesaikan semua ini?" Kris bertanya ketika melihat Sehun yang tengah membaca salah satu berkas dengan alis tertaut. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin membacanya." Jawab Sehun, dan setelah itu Kris membalas dengan dengusan keras. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Sehun mengerutkan kening membaca berkas di tangannya. "hey, Kris.."

Kris merespon panggilan Sehun dengan dengungan suara dari tenggorokannya. Ia menusuk tomat dengan garpunya lalu mengarahkannya pada mulutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang ini? Apa kau menerimanya?" Sehun membalik berkas yang dipegangnya dan menunjukkannya pada Kris. Kris meletakkan garpunya dan membaca berkas yang Sehun tunjukkan padanya.

"Oh.. Kim Taemin? Ya. Aku sudah menandatangani kontrak kerjanya kemarin," Kris berujar santai dan kembali mengambil garpunya. Ia kembali membawa sayuran ke dalam mulutnya sembari melirik wajah Sehun, "kenapa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan kembali membaca berkas di tangannya dengan wajah serius. Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya memandang sebuah foto lelaki paruh baya yang tertempel di sebelah biodata lelaki tersebut. Sehun merasa tidak asing dengan wajah pria ini.

"Ada apa, Sehun?"

Sehun segera menggeleng dan meletakkan kembali berkas yang dipegangnya dengan cepat. "Tidak. Tidak ada.."

* * *

JongIn risih. Ya. Risih.

Bagaimana tidak risih jika ada seseorang yang sedari tadi terus saja menatap dirinya?

JongIn membalik halaman dengan alis mengerut tidak nyaman. Rasanya JongIn ingin pindah tempat. Ayolah.. Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin karena cuaca hari ini sangat dingin. Ayahnya bahkan sudah sempat berpesan padanya untuk segera pulang karena kemungkinan malam ini salju akan turun lebat.

Tapi jika kondisinya terus seperti ini, bagaimana ia mau menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat?

JongIn akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Matanya menangkap beberapa meja di depannya terisi oleh beberapa orang yang tengah asyik membaca buku. Tapi keningnya mengkerut ketika menangkap siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya. Pemuda pucat yang membaca sebuah buku dengan tenang tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Sehun?"

Telinga Sehun berkedut dan ujung bibirnya tertarik kecil ketika ia bisa mendengar JongIn menyebutkan namanya. Sehun tetap membaca bukunya tanpa ada niatan untuk mendongakkan kepalanya melihat JongIn.

JongIn menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Sehun yang terlihat asyik membaca buku. Ia kemudian mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali membaca bukunya, tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan pemuda pucat itu.

Sebenarnya, Sehun sudah berada di perpustakaan kota dua jam yang lalu. Seperti sebelumnya, Sehun mengambil buku dari rak buku dengan asal dan duduk di dekat JongIn. Dan yah.. Mungkin ia hanya berakting membaca buku, karena Sehun benar-benar tidak membaca buku yang dipegangnya, melainkan sibuk melirik JongIn.

Atau lebih tepatnya, sibuk memandangi dada JongIn.

Jujur saja semenjak kejadian di parkiran club, Sehun sekarang lebih susah memilih mangsa. Entah kenapa indera perasa dan penciumannya tidak bekerja dengan baik, meskipun ia berada di sebuah club ternama sekalipun. Ketika Sehun sudah menemukan mangsanya dan akan menghisap-yeah.. You know – puting mangsanya, tiba-tiba saja bau wine dan cokelat yang JongIn miliki terngiang dan memutari kepalanya. Hal itu tak hayal membuat Sehun kehilangan nafsu makan, dan indera penciumannya lagi-lagi tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Kris bahkan sudah membantu dirinya untuk mencari mangsa. Lelaki itu juga sempat jengkel dengan Sehun, karena setiap ia membawakan manusia dengan kualitas tinggi, Sehun akan selalu mengatakan hal yang sama; "terasa hambar."

Pikirannya kemudian melayang dan memikirkan perkataan yang sempat Kris katakan padanya kemarin.

" _Sehun.. Jangan katakan padaku kalau sekarang kau hanya bergantung pada mate mu?"_

Apa benar?

Lamunan Sehun buyar ketika mendengar suara derit kursi tak jauh di depannya. Ia dapat melihat JongIn yang tengah merapikan buku-bukunya dan pergi menuju salah satu rak buku.

* * *

JongIn meletakkan buku yang dibacanya tadi ke dalam rak buku dengan decakan kesal. Ternyata benar apa yang dirasakannya sedari tadi! Ada seseorang yang terus saja memperhatikannya!

Tadi, ketika JongIn kembali memastikan, JongIn tidak sengaja menangkap pandangan mata Sehun tengah tertuju padanya. JongIn lebih terkejut ketika tahu pandangan mata Sehun terarah pada dadanya. Apalagi pandangan pemuda itu terlihat sangat intens.

JongIn mendengus kasar, "Dasar aneh!" dan mengambil buku di sebelah kakinya untuk di letakkan pada rak buku. Setelah itu, JongIn terlihat sibuk menyusun buku. Sesekali pemuda tan itu terlihat menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan memberikan uap hangat dari mulutnya pada kedua telapak tangannya secara bergantian.

"Ahh... Dinginnya!"

"Hey.."

JongIn menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah suara terdengar tepat di sebelahnya. Kedua matanya sempat membulat terkejut saat mendapati wajah seorang pemuda sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Secara refleks, pemuda tan itu mengambil langkah mundur.

"E-ee.. Ya?"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam, kulit seputih salju, dan wajah yang lumayan manis itu menegakkan badannya. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian serba tertutup dan berwarna hijau. Ia terlihat menarik senyum tipis, "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Suara pemuda itu terdengar berat dan dalam. Benar-benar sangat manly.

JongIn bahkan sempat terdiam menatap pemuda di depannya. Tanpa sadar, JongIn menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ya?" Lelaki tadi terdengar mengeluarkan kekehan berat dari tenggorokannya saat mendengar kegugupan di dalam suara JongIn.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan buku sejarah atau buku tentang legenda dan semacamnya?"

JongIn berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengusap tengkuknya. Ia meletakkan buku yang tadi dipegangnya, lalu memberikan senyum pada pemuda di depannya. "Em.. Lewat sini," JongIn berbalik dan berjalan terlebih dahulu, diikuti pemuda itu di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa meja dengan para pengunjung yang masih terlihat asyik membaca buku.

JongIn sempat mengernyit melihat meja yang berada 10 langkah dari tempatnya saat ini, terlihat kosong. _'Bukankah tadi Sehun duduk di sana?'_

JongIn segera menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat saat menyadari isi kepalanya. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahu tak ingin perduli, dan menatap lurus ke depan. Mengantarkan pemuda putih tadi menuju rak buku yang dipenuhi dengan buku sejarah.

Rak yang dipenuhi dengan buku sejarah, ternyata hampir berada di ujung. Sedikit capek ketika berjalan menuju rak sejarah. Karena perpustakaan ini memang sangat luas.

"Ini dia! Anda bisa mencari buku sejarah yang Anda inginkan!" JongIn menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, memberi sedikit ruang untuk pemuda itu melihat deretan buku di depannya.

Pemuda tadi melangkah maju. Ia menyunggingkan senyum menatap semua deretan buku-buku di depannya. "Sebenarnya.. Aku mencari sebuah buku.." pemuda tadi berbalik menghadap JongIn. Ia memandang JongIn dengan kedua matanya yang menunjukkan ketenangan, setenang air sungai yang mengalir.

Lagi-lagi, JongIn terdiam terperangah memandang pemuda di depannya ini. Tanpa sadar, JongIn kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa di perpustakaan ini, ada buku yang berjudul ' _Puttish'_?"

Huh?

JongIn berkedip dan raut wajahnya nampak blank sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan pemuda di depannya itu. Apa JongIn salah dengar? Sepertinya ia butuh pembersih telinga agar ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"A-apa?"

Pemuda itu kembali menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada JongIn, hingga kedua matanya menyipit lucu. "Apa di sini, ada buku berjudul _'Puttish'_?" Pemuda tadi mengulang pertanyaannya. Kali ini, sudut bibir pemuda itu tertarik hingga membentuk senyum miring.

JongIn berdehem pelan dan menggaruk pipinya. "Uh.. Maaf.. Sepertinya, buku yang Anda maksud tidak ada di perpustakaan ini. Mungkin Anda bisa mencarinya di tempat lain." Ia menatap ekspresi pemuda di depannya yang masih terlihat tenang.

Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu membulatkan bibirnya hingga membentuk huruf 'O', sembari mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantong jaketnya.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih." JongIn mengangguk pelan dan memberi senyuman sungkannya. Pemuda tadi masih terlihat tenang dan raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kekecewaan.

JongIn terdiam ketika tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan hawa dingin berada di belakangnya. Ia merasa seperti ada seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Memilih instingnya, JongIn dengan cepat membalik badan dan kedua matanya kembali membulat. Kali ini, ia melihat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut caramel, kulit yang tak kalah pucat seperti pemuda berambut hitam legam tadi, dan pakaiannya juga nampak tertutup, berdiri sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum pada JongIn dan mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sebuah buku. "Bisakah aku lewat?"

JongIn memutar kepalanya, dan mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di tengah jalan. Tertawa canggung, Pemuda tan itu segera menggeser tubuhnya dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali kepada pemuda berambut caramel itu. Sementara pemuda berambut caramel itu hanya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi melewati JongIn dan pemuda berambut hitam legam tadi.

JongIn menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Terima kasih! Mungkin aku harus mencarinya di tempat lain!"

JongIn hendak membalas ucapan pemuda berambut hitam legam yang berada di sebelahnya. Tapi ia urungkan ketika melihat pemuda itu sudah berjalan menjauh darinya.

JongIn terdiam sejenak, kemudian menghela napas.

* * *

"Aku tahu! Aku sudah dalam perjalanan pulang!"

Siang sudah berganti menjadi malam hari. JongIn sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sekitar 34 menit yang lalu. Kini, pemuda tan itu tengah berjalan melewati deretan toko dengan tangan kanan yang menenteng sebuah kantong plastik berukuran sedang.

JongIn terlihat memasang senyum kecilnya. "Iya ayah! Iya! Aku tidak lupa dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi pagi!" JongIn berseru kecil sembari mengamati keadaan sekitarnya yang terlihat sepi dan hanya beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat.

"Oh! Tunggulah aku di rumah! Aku akan sampai sekitar 15 menit lagi! Dan, ayah.. Aku membeli beberapa makanan!" JongIn menjauhkan handphonenya dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan ayahnya. Ia lalu memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku mantel miliknya, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

SRET

DEG

Tidak sampai satu menit, tangan kanan JongIn tiba-tiba saja ditarik paksa. Tubuhnya terbanting pada dinding di belakangnya, dan sebelum ia sempat berteriak, sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya terlebih dahulu. JongIn membeku saat mendapati seorang laki-laki berada di depannya.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala JongIn terasa pening. Ia merasa pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Terasa de ja vu.

Lelaki di hadapan JongIn terlihat mengenakan masker dan topi, hingga mampu menutupi wajahnya.

DEG

JongIn segera tersadar. Ia mencoba melawan dan melepaskan bekapan tangan pemuda itu pada mulutnya. "Hmmph!" Lelaki yang membekap JongIn terdengar mengeluarkan desisan isyarat agar JongIn tetap diam. Tapi JongIn tidak mau mematuhi lelaki itu dan terus memberikan perlawanannya.

"Hmpft!"

"Sst.. JongIn, ini aku!" Lelaki itu akhirnya berseru pelan saat merasakan JongIn akan menggigit tangannya. JongIn terdiam ketika mendengar seruan lelaki di depannya itu. Ia seperti mengenal suara berat itu.

JongIn akhirnya menatap kedua mata lelaki di depannya. Lelaki di depannya memiliki alis tajam dengan mata yang tak kalah tajam, dan kulit wajahnya pucat bak mayat.

' _Sehun?'_

Entah kenapa pemikirannya saat ini mengatakan jika lelaki di depannya ini adalah Sehun. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya begitu yakin kalau lelaki ini adalah Sehun.

Merasa JongIn sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, lelaki dengan masker putih itu mengangkat tangannya dan menurunkan maskernya hingga kini JongIn dapat melihat wajahnya dengan sempurna.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang tanpa menghiraukan panggilan bingung dari JongIn. Sehun melepaskan bekapan tangannya secara perlahan, "JongIn, berjongkoklah!" titahnya tiba-tiba.

JongIn mengerutkan alis setelah mendengar titahan dari Sehun. Wajahnya nampak menunjukkan raut tak nyaman. "Sehun? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus berjongkok?" Sehun menatap JongIn dengan tatapan memelas. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu JongIn, dan merematnya pelan.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu! Cepatlah berjongkok! Nanti akan aku ceritakan padamu!" Nada suara Sehun semakin terdengar terdesak. Ia terus memaksa JongIn untuk berjongkok.

JongIn masih terlihat belum mau menuruti permintaan Sehun. Ia bahkan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sehun, mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun dari kedua bahunya, "Sehun! Lepaskan aku!"

"JongIn!" Sehun akhirnya setengah membentak JongIn. Rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya menajam. "Berjongkoklah sekarang! Kumohon dengarkan aku, karena ada seseorang yang mencoba menculikmu!"

JongIn terdiam mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia menunjukkan raut terkejut. "A-apa?"

Sehun tahu kalau JongIn masih belum mau percaya pada perkataannya. Itu bisa terlihat jelas dari tatapan mata JongIn yang memancarkan keraguan. Sehun menggeram rendah. Ia menarik napasnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Tolong berjongkoklah!"

JongIn akhirnya menuruti permintaan Sehun tanpa sepatah kata. Ia berjongkok dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding dingin di belakangnya, karena Sehun ternyata juga ikut berjongkok.

"Rapatkan tubuhmu lagi!" JongIn kembali mematuhi perintah Sehun. Kali ini, ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. Plastik yang tadi di pegangnya pun sudah berada di sebelahnya karena Sehun yang memindahkannya.

Sehun memajukan tubuhnya ke arah JongIn. Ia bertumpu pada satu lututnya, dengan kedua tangan yang memerangkap JongIn di setiap sisi kepala pemuda tan itu. JongIn bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas Sehun yang memburu cepat.

"Bertahanlah.."

Keduanya terdiam setelah itu. JongIn diam menatap wajah pemuda di depannya. Sehun nampak sesekali menolehkan kepalanya, seakan sedang memastikan sesuatu.

Benar saja.

Tak lama, mereka berdua mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Langkah kaki yang terdengar berlari, kemudian berhenti.

JongIn terkejut ketika wajah Sehun semakin mendekat pada wajahnya. Lelaki itu bahkan menatap matanya.

"Kau menemukannya?"

JongIn mendengar suara lelaki yang terdengar berat. Sepertinya suara itu tengah bertanya pada temannya.

"Tidak. Aku kehilangan jejaknya."

Kali ini, suara lelaki dengan nada berat namun terdengar lembut, menyapa indera pendengaran JongIn dan Sehun.

Beruntunglah mereka, karena saat ini ada sebuah peti besar yang mampu menyembunyikan tubuh keduanya.

Suara bernada berat terdengar mendesis kesal. "Sial. Padahal aku yakin kalau pemuda itu berbelok ke arah sini!"

Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada JongIn. Kedua matanya tak henti memancarkan tatapan waspadanya. Wajahnya bahkan sudah berada di perpotongan leher JongIn.

Sehun tak tahu, kalau deru napasnya yang terus menerpa permukaan kulit leher JongIn, mampu membuat JongIn tanpa sadar menahan napasnya.

"Suga.. Diamlah sebentar." Kali ini, Suara dengan nada berat namun lembut, memberikan perintah yang langsung dituruti oleh seseorang bernama Suga.

JongIn dapat mendengar geraman mengancam yang dihasilkan oleh Sehun. Ia mencoba melirik pemuda itu melalui ekor matanya. Namun sayang, JongIn hanya dapat melihat rambut hitam Sehun.

"Suga.. Kau merasakannya?"

"Apa?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan JongIn, kedua bola mata Sehun mulai berubah warna menjadi hijau zamrud.

"Ada vampire lain disini,"

' _Vampire?'_

Otak JongIn langsung memutar pertanyaan yang sama. Apa ia salah dengar, atau memang pendengarannya tadi menangkap perkataan yang menyangkut tentang vampire?

"Ya.. Aku merasakannya, Jin.."

Rahang Sehun mengeras dan giginya bergemelutuk. Tangan kanannya perlahan turun dan memeluk JongIn dengan sangat erat. JongIn bahkan hampir memekik kaget ketika mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Sehun. Tapi untungnya, JongIn dapat menahan suaranya di tenggorokan.

Di dalam keheningan malam, Sehun maupun JongIn dapat mendengar suara tarikan napas yang seperti tengah mengendus bau.

Keadaan semakin menegangkan bahkan JongIn sudah mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya.

"JongIn.." JongIn mendengar bisikan lirih yang di keluarkan Sehun. Ia hanya membalas bisikan Sehun dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jaket abu-abu yang di kenakan pemuda pucat itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengetahui dirimu."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ahh.. Maaf karena telat update. Selain aku yang hampir tidak ada ide buat menulis kelanjutan ff ini, aku juga malas gerak alias mager. HAHAHA. Maaf ya.. Mungkin aku kelamaan, sampai ada PM masuk di emailku. Dia bilang kangen banget mau baca ff ini. Semangat ketikku langsung naik, dan aku segera mengetik chap ini. Mwehehe.. Makasih ya, udah mau mengingatkan aku kapan update :')

Lalu.. Ada satu dan dua review yang bikin aku nangis haru bacanya. Maaf ya.. aku gak bisa update tiga hari sekali atau update keesokan harinya. Karena aku juga punya urusan yang harus aku utamakan dan aku kerjakan. Tapi tenang.. Kalian juga aku utamakan kok.

Ok. Wanna review for this chap?

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	9. Chapter 9

SM1719 PRESENT:

PUTTISH

Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun (Stevan), and Other

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

RATE: M

Warn: typo, belum diedit, YAOI. FF ini hanya karangan semata, begitu juga makhluk ff ini. Semuanya murni karangan dari otak author yang mesum

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

JongIn terdiam mendengar bisikan Sehun. Pemuda tan itu terlihat mengerutkan alis. _'Apa maksudnya dengan tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengetahui diriku?'_

Sehun semakin memperlihatkan wajah waspada. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Suga.." suara itu terdengar seakan memberikan suatu isyarat pada rekannya. Detik berikutnya, suara langkah kaki terdengar kembali, kali ini mendekat menuju beberapa peti besar yang berada di samping gedung.

Jantung JongIn sudah berdegup kencang. Suara sepatu yang berbenturan dengan tanah semakin mendekat kearah dirinya dan Sehun. Terasa horor di saat seperti ini jika JongIn boleh jujur.

Pendengaran Sehun yang pada dasarnya sangat tajam, dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang berhenti di antara peti besar yang melindungi dirinya dan JongIn. Pemuda pucat itu sudah menampakkan wajah emosinya. Aura yang di keluarkannya pun terasa mengancam.

"Kami tahu ada seseorang di sana." Suara bernada berat milik lelaki berambut hitam legam, terdengar. Lelaki itu melangkah perlahan dan mengetuk satu kali peti besar di depannya tersebut, seakan tengah memberikan gertakan.

"Keluarlah. Tunjukkan dirimu.."

Sehun melepas pelukannya dengan JongIn. Pria itu merunduk sehingga JongIn tak dapat melihat wajahnya, apalagi kedua bola matanya yang sudah berubah warna.

JongIn memandang bingung pada Sehun.

TAP

"Aaahh... Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan.."

Belum sempat Sehun keluar dari persembunyian, suara seseorang tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi dengan cepat. Telinga Sehun berkedut cepat saat mengetahui siapa pemilik sura itu.

 _'Kris'_

Kris menatap dua lelaki di depannya dengan kedua bola mata berwarna hijau zamrud. Tudung jaket yang ia kenakan mampu menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Tapi tidak dengan dua lelaki di depannya, yang terlihat masih bisa mengenali sosok Kris. Lelaki dengan rambut caramel membulatkan matanya yang juga berwarna hijau zamrud sama dengan milik Kris. Menyala terang dalam kegelapan malam.

" _North*_ Kris!"

Kris mendecih saat lelaki berambut caramel menyebutkan namanya. Ia melangkah maju dan melepaskan tudungnya, "cih... Ternyata percuma saja aku menggunakan penutup kepala. Kalian masih bisa mengenalku rupanya, eh?" nada suara yang dikeluarkan Kris seakan menantang dua lelaki itu. "Apa mau kalian?"

Lelaki berambut hitam legam maju mendekati Kris. " _North_! Apa kau mengetahui keberadaan _Lord_ * Stevan?"

Kening JongIn semakin mengkerut bingung saat mendengar percakapan itu. ' _Lord_.. Stevan?'

Sedangkan Sehun saat ini tengah menenangkan dirinya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu membuka kembali kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Kedua bola matanya sudah kembali berwarna hitam. Sehun mendongak menatap JongIn yang kini menatap penuh tanda tanya padanya.

Kris kembali mendecih mendengar pertanyaan lelaki di depannya, "Apa untungnya bagiku jika aku mengatakan keberadaan Stevan padamu, Suga?" Tantang Kris lirih. Ia menaikkan dagunya, menatap angkuh pada kedua lelaki itu.

" _Tone_ sedang mencari _Lord_! Yang Mulia sangat marah dan menyuruh kami untuk mencari keberadaan _Lord_ Stevan!" Suga berseru. Kedua maniknya yang berwarna hijau zamrud ikut menyala terang, "Apa kau bisa membantu kami, _North_?"

Kris terdiam mendengar penuturan Suga. Kedua maniknya bergulir memandang lelaki berambut caramel di sebelah Suga, lalu pada peti besar di belakang dua pemuda itu. Ia yakin Sehun mendengarkan percakapannya dari awal.

Sehun merapat pada JongIn. Lelaki tan di depannya semakin kebingungan dengan percakapan Kris dan dua vampire lainnya yang Sehun tebak adalah vampire yang sebangsa dengan dirinya.

DEG

Kedua mata JongIn melebar kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. JongIn ingin memekik kaget, tapi ia masih sadar dengan keadaan saat ini. Maka, pria tan itu mencengkram lengan Sehun, dan mencoba menjauhkan Sehun sebisa mungkin.

Sehun terlihat tidak memperdulikan JongIn yang mencoba menjauhkan dirinya. Ia malah melumat bibir bawah JongIn, dan kedua tangannya menutupi kedua telinga JongIn.

"Pergilah." Kris memerintah Suga dan Jin dengan nada dingin, "Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan kalian berdua!"

JongIn panik dan semakin kewalahan saat Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ia terus mendorong Sehun agar melepaskan ciumannya, tapi sepertinya akan sia-sia saja. Kekuatan Sehun sangat besar ditambah keadaan mereka yang saling berdempet merapat ke dinding. Oh... Satu lagi, mereka sedang bersembunyi.

JongIn akhirnya menyerah. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan tangannya merambat menyentuh tangan Sehun yang kini menutupi kedua telinganya. Lelaki tan itu bahkan tanpa sadar menutup kelopak matanya.

Sementara JongIn dan Sehun berciuman, keadaan antara Kris dan kedua lelaki itu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Aura kelam yang sangat pekat terasa di sekitar tubuh Kris. Lelaki itu menggeram rendah, menatap Suga dan Jin yang terlihat tidak mau pergi.

" _ **Pergi. Sebelum aku membunuh kalian.**_ _"_ Kris bersuara dengan nada berat penuh penekanan. Tangannya mengepal, dan taring di setiap sudut bibirnya terlihat.

" _North_! Kenapa kau tidak mau membantu kami? _Tone_ saat ini sangat murka! Yang mulia benar-benar ingin menemui _Lord_ Stevan!" Jin maju mendekat.

"Itu bukan urusanku! Aku tidak tahu dimana Stevan. Jadi sebaiknya kalian pergi! Carilah Stevan di tempat lain, bila perlu ke negara lain! Aku yakin dia ada di sana." Kris setengah membentak.

Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan yang cukup memakan banyak waktu, dan hampir saling serang, Suga maupun Jin pergi meninggalkan Kris. Kris bernapas lega melihat kepergian mereka. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu merubah warna matanya menjadi coklat hazel.

"Ack!" Telinga Kris berkedut saat mendengar rintihan lirih dari balik peti. Sedetik kemudian, hawa panas dan bau perpaduan antara wine dan coklat, menyeruak memenuhi indera penciumannya. Tanpa sadar, manik mata Kris berubah warna menjadi hijau zamrud kembali.

Kris segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Pemuda itu menahan napas, dan mendekati peti besar di depannya.

"Umhh~"

Kris membulatkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan pertama yang di lihatnya pertama kali di balik peti itu adalah ; Sehun yang mencumbu JongIn dengan beringas, dan tangan kanan Sehun terlihat meremas-remas dada kanan JongIn, sehingga menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari JongIn.

Kris mematung melihat pemandangan itu. Tidak ada yang dilakukan pemuda itu selain menganga dengan taring yang hampir terlihat.

Sehun dapat merasakan keberadaan Kris di belakangnya. Kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup, terbuka menampilkan manik hijau zamrudnya. Sehun mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. Lumatan kecil Sehun berikan sebelum melepas perlahan ciumannya pada bibir JongIn. Tak lupa tangannya yang juga menjauh dari area dada JongIn.

PLAK

Kris mendelik terkejut melihat JongIn yang tiba-tiba saja menampar pipi Sehun dengan kencang. Napas pemuda tan itu memburu, dan tatapannya penuh emosi menatap Sehun.

 **BAGIAN IX**

Tlek

Kris meletakkan cangkir putih di depan JongIn. Alisnya terangkat sebelah memperhatikan JongIn yang hanya diam merunduk.

"Ee... JongIn," Kris menggaruk pipi kanannya menoleh pada Sehun yang duduk menyendiri di ruang makan, meninggalkan keduanya. Maniknya kembali memandang JongIn yang kini menatapnya. "Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf jika kau tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi." Kris berucap pelan.

JongIn, Sehun dan Kris kini berada di dalam apartemen Kris. Tempat kejadian tadi secara kebetulan berada di dekat gedung apartemen Kris. Barang belanjaan JongIn tergeletak di samping pria tan itu.

JongIn diam sesaat sebelum tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena kau tidak salah apapun. Aku justru berterima kasih padamu. Jika kau tidak datang dan mengusir mereka, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelahnya.." jawabnya dengan senyum mengembang. Kris tertawa canggung mendengar perkataan JongIn. Matanya bergulir pada meja makan yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah, melihat Sehun yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ya JongIn.." Kris menjeda kalimatnya dan berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku pergi mengambil kunci mobil dulu, biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang," dan tersenyum pada JongIn. JongIn memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kris.

"Tidak perlu, Kris.. Aku akan pulang sendiri.."

"Tak apa... Tunggulah disini, jangan lupa meminum tehnya. Aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya, dan tidak tahu apakah kau suka atau tidak."

JongIn membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tertahan ditenggorokan. Ia memandang punggung lebar Kris yang menghilang di lorong apartemen. Pria tan itu lalu menoleh kebelakang dan matanya menatap Sehun yang merunduk.

Sehun merasakan tatapan JongIn mengarah padanya, namun ia tetap merunduk memandang meja makan. Tangannya menyatu seperti sedang berdoa, dan berkeringat dingin. Pemuda pucat itu seperti tengah menahan sesuatu. Tak lama, handphone Sehun bergetar pelan. Satu pesan masuk, dan itu dari Kris.

 _'Sehun, aku memberimu kesempatan. Gunakan sebaik mungkin!'_

Sehun mengernyit membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Kris. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya memandang lorong apartemen yang tadi dilewati Kris, seakan-akan ada Kris di sana. _'Apa-apaan?'_ Bibirnya bergerak membentuk kalimat itu dengan alis mengerut bingung.

DEG

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun seperti merasakan percikan api yang menjalar ke indera penciumannya.

 _'Ini...'_ Sehun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua bola matanya yang telah berpendar menjadi hijau zamrud terbelalak saat melihat kondisi JongIn di ruang tengah. Pemuda tan itu nampak terbaring miring di sofa, dan tubuhnya tertekuk sempurna. Erangan dan deru napas yang JongIn keluarkan dapat Sehun dengar dengan jelas.

"Engh.."

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri JongIn. Bau perpaduan antara wine dan coklat yang dimiliki JongIn entah kenapa semakin menguar kuat memasuki indera penciumannya. Sehun bahkan tak tahu jika kedua bola matanya kini sudah bersinar terang.

"Ahh... Panashh.." Otak Sehun seakan tidak dapat berpikir ketika melihat kondisi JongIn saat ini. Tubuhnya melangkah mendekati JongIn dengan sendirinya.

Kedua kelopak mata JongIn membuka menampilkan manik sayunya. JongIn menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon. "Umh.. Seh-uun.." Sehun duduk perlahan disamping JongIn. Tangannya terulur menyentuh helaian rambut JongIn.

"Ukh! Panash!" JongIn mengipas tubuhnya sendiri dengan kewalahan, dan itu membuat Sehun semakin terbawa nafsu. Instingnya mengatakan jika ia harus segera menghisap pemuda di depannya ini.

Sehun merunduk dan menghirup aroma dari ceruk leher JongIn. Wangi dan menyenangkan. Tangan kanannya lalu merambat meraba permukaan dada JongIn, membelainya secara perlahan menghasilkan erangan lirih dari JongIn.

Namun, tiba-tiba Sehun membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan kedua bola matanya yang telah menyala terang. Bibir tipisnya sepersekian inci di depan bibir bervolume JongIn. Pemuda pucat itu mengamati wajah JongIn yang memerah, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada cangkir putih di atas meja.

 _'Kris'_

Sehun menggeram rendah dan bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan JongIn yang kini memejamkan matanya dan menggosok-gosok daerah dadanya. Sehun terus menapakkan kakinya menuju salah satu kamar. Kamar Kris. Dia yakin Kris sedang mengurung diri di sana, karena aroma JongIn telah memenuhi udara di dalam apartemen ini.

BRAK

" **KRIS**!" Kris terlonjak kaget mendengar suara penuh amarah dari pintu kamarnya. Ia segera menutup majalah dewasa ditangannya, dan berdiri menghadap Sehun.

"A-ada apa, Sehun.." suaranya bergetar pelan melihat bola mata Sehun yang berpendar penuh ketegasan, menunjukkan aura _dominant_ nya. Kris menelan saliva susah.

Sehun melangkah mendekati Kris dan tanpa aba-aba membanting tubuh jangkung milik Kris menghantam dinding. Bunyi bantingan Sehun bahkan terdengar nyaring.

Kris menampakkan ekspresi sakit namun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada JongIn?" Sehun bertanya dengan pelan namun penuh penekanan di dalam kalimatnya. Lengannya mengapit leher Kris dan menekannya kuat hingga membuat Kris terbatuk-batuk.

"Khh... Lepaskan.. Akan aku beri tahu.. Uhuk!"

Sehun diam sejenak lalu melepaskan tekanannya secara kasar. Pria itu menarik dan membuang napas dengan pelan mencoba menenangkan diri.

Sementara Kris memegangi lehernya yang terasa mau patah. Ia menatap Sehun was-was jikalau pria itu tiba-tiba kembali menerjangnya. "Okay... Sebelumnya, maafkan aku jika aku melakukannya tanpa persetujuanmu.." Kris memulai perlahan, "Apa kau sudah membaca pesan yang aku kirimkan?" Sehun diam mendengarkan.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk menghisap puting JongIn, Sehun.."

"Apa?!"

"He-heyy... Tunggu dulu! Dengarkan aku!" Kris membelalakkan matanya ketika Sehun tiba-tiba bergerak cepat menerjangnya. Hal itu membuat Kris merubah warna matanya untuk menghindari Sehun yang terus-terusan mengejarnya dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau ingin JongIn semakin membenciku?!" Sehun melompat dan mencoba meraih kaki Kris yang tengah berada di sudut kamar. Namun Kris segera menghindar dengan cepat dan melompat ke atas lemari pakaiannya.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku kasihan padamu!"

Kris terkejut saat Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamarnya, dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah pedang besar berwarna platina. "KAU TIDAK BERENCANA UNTUK MENGGUNAKAN PEDANG ITU, KAN?!" Kris berteriak heboh saat Sehun sudah bersiap dengan pedangnya.

Sehun mendecih, "Aku akan menusuk kedua telapak tanganmu, agar kau paham apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan dan apa yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan, _North_ Kris."

Ucap Sehun sebelum berlari mendekati Kris. "YA! Aku melakukannya karena kau terlihat lemah akhir-akhir ini!" Kris sebisa mungkin menjauh dari jangkauan Sehun. Saat Sehun lengah, Kris berlari menuju peti di sudut kamarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang perak.

"Lemah?" Sehun menyerang Kris yang berhasil Kris tangkis dengan pedangnya. Lelaki Kanada-Cina itu sedikit kewalahan karena kemampuan berpedang Sehun yang sangat hebat dan gesit. Jauh dari kemampuannya meskipun ia seorang panglima perang.

"Apa kau tahu?" Kris menghadang pedang Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Kau semakin sulit untuk mencari mangsa, Sehun!" Sehun kembali mendecih mendengar kalimat Kris dan terus menghantamkan pedangnya pada pedang Kris tanpa perduli.

"Kau sudah seminggu tidak berburu, Sehun!" Kris mencoba tetap tenang walau kini ia sadar posisinya semakin terpojok, " dan semua itu karena indera perasa dan penciumanmu yang lumpuh! Kau tahu kenapa indera perasa dan penciumanmu lumpuh? Karena JongIn! Mate mu."

Sehun mendesak pedang Kris dengan pedangnya. Mata hijau zamrudnya memicing menatap Kris yang juga memicing menatapnya. "Lalu apa?"

"Tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau sekarang hanya tergantung pada mate mu? Seperti _Tone_ yang hanya bergantung dengan _Writz_ *!"

DEG

Sehun menegang mendengar perkataan Kris. Tanpa sadar, tekanannya pada pedangnya mengurang dan Kris segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyingkirkan pedang Sehun dengan pedangnya.

TRANG

Pedang Sehun terlempar beberapa meter di belakangnya. Menyisakan Kris yang kini mengarahkan ujung pedangnya pada dada kiri Sehun. "Aku tahu kau menyadarinya Sehun. Tapi kenapa kau terlalu besar kepala?" Sehun bungkam mendengar ucapan Kris. Kedua tangannya terlihat mengepal di tiap sisi tubuhnya.

Kris menurunkan pedangnya. Menatap Sehun dengan manik yang perlahan kembali menjadi coklat, "Kau memilih memakan makanan manusia, sedangkan kau tahu jika kau butuh berburu. Kau melupakan kebutuhan utamamu sebagai seorang vampire _Puttish_."

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama meskipun kau makan teratur setiap hari, Sehun. Ingatlah jika kau vampire _puttish_. Kebutuhan utama kita adalah menghisap energi dari puting dada agar tetap bertahan hidup." Kris memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang masih mengeras, lalu menghela napas.

"Sejak kau menceritakan padaku bagaimana kau menghisap puting JongIn, sejak itulah indera mu untuk berburu mulai memburuk. Kita sudah mencari solusi bersama-sama, mencoba berbagai cara. Aku bahkan meninggalkan pekerjaanku hanya demi membantumu," Kris menjeda kalimatnya memandang keadaan kamarnya yang kini berantakan, "Sehun.. Aku sudah paham apa yang terjadi padamu, dan Aku yakin kau juga sudah memahami dengan baik apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi kau diam saja karena tidak ingin menyakiti JongIn."

Kris mendekat dan menepuk pundak Sehun, "Tapi Sehun.. Berhentilah menghindar, karena kau juga pasti akan kalah dengan kebutuhanmu," tubuh Sehun menegang mendengar kalimat Kris, "kau bergantung pada mate mu mulai sekarang. Dan itu tidak bisa kau hindari selamanya Sehun."

Ucap Kris mencoba memberi tahu Sehun. Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai mereka berdua mendengar lenguhan penuh frustasi dari ruang tengah apartemen. Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah terlanjur.." ucap Kris tanpa beban, "Sekarang... Tenangkanlah JongIn, sebelum aku yang berangkat menenangkannya, sobat." Kris meringis pelan saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

Sehun mendengus dan mengambil kembali pedangnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia berjalan keluar kamar Kris, dan mendecih saat Kris mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal.

"Gunakan sebaik mungkin, jangan sampai aku kecewa telah menolongmu, _Lord_."

* * *

"Ahh.." JongIn mendongak merasakan hisapan pada putingnya. Ia meremas-remas rambut hitam Sehun, sesekali mengacaknya gemas. Putingnya entah kenapa terasa semakin gatal ketika benda tak bertulang milik Sehun menjilat-jilatnya tanpa ampun.

Sehun menghisap nikmat puting kanan JongIn, sementara tangannya meremas dada kiri JongIn. Kedua bola matanya yang bersinar terang menatap intens kulit dada tan di hadapannya. Ia semakin menarik punggung JongIn mendekat hingga membuat setengah wajahnya tenggelam pada dada JongIn.

JongIn terus mengeluarkan desahan lirih. Obat perangsang yang tadi terminum olehnya bekerja semakin cepat membuat tubuhnya semakin panas. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, selain sentuhan ditubuhnya. Pakaiannya teronggok disamping kaki Sehun, menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang mengkilap karena keringat.

JongIn menggelinjang merasakan gigi-gigi Sehun menggigit dan menggaruk putingnya secara bergantian. Kepalanya kembali mendongak dan salivanya menetes melewati dagunya.

"Aahhh~ Berh- Berhentih.." JongIn setengah sadar mengucapkannya. Putingnya terasa perih dan ia merasakan tubuhnya hampir lemah tak bertenaga. Dagu JongIn terkulai di atas kepala Sehun. Mengerang lemah.

CPK

Sehun merasakan JongIn yang semakin lemah. Dengan segera, ia melepaskan kulumannya pada puting JongIn hingga suara decakan terdengar di dalam kamar Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan puting mencuat JongIn yang sudah berwarna merah merekah dan membengkak. Pemuda pucat itu lalu mendongak menatap wajah JongIn yang memerah sempurna dengan mata terpejam.

JongIn yang dalam keadaan terangsang sedikit demi sedikit mulai melupakan gairahnya karena terlalu lemas. Ia hanya diam membiarkan Sehun mengecup pipinya sebelum memakaikan kembali pakaiannya.

Sehun mengancingkan kemeja _baby blue_ JongIn. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih berseri dari sebelumnya yang hanya bermuram durja.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu kehilangan tenaga.." Sehun berujar lirih dengan suara serak. Ia membelai surai coklat JongIn, "Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Kris benar... Aku tidak bisa terus menghindar karena sekarang aku hanya bergantung padamu," sekali lagi, Sehun mengecup pipi JongIn, "terima kasih.. _My Writz_. Maaf jika lain kali aku membuatmu tidak sadar seperti ini lagi.." Sehun membelai pipi JongIn, lalu kembali memakaikan mantel pria tan itu.

Kris meletakkan kunci mobilnya diatas nakas. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu terdiam dan wajahnya mengeras.

Tadi, setelah mengantarkan JongIn pulang, entah kenapa ia merasa seperti ada yang mengikuti dirinya. Kris segera melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen. Pemuda itu ingin segera menceritakan hal ini pada Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Kris membuka mantelnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Ia tahu jika Sehun tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Sehun melipat tangannya dibawah dada dan menatap sinis pada Kris, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau mengulangi perbuatanmu." Hardiknya tajam. Sehun memperhatikan Kris yang terduduk di kasur dan mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ingin berterima kasih padaku? Lihatlah wajahmu yang bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya! Setidaknya aku sudah merubah wajah tembokmu dengan sedikit sentuhan!"

Sehun mendecih, "Sentuhan apa maksudmu? Berhenti bermain-main Kris! Karena mengikuti perkataanmu, aku hampir membuat JongIn mati lemas tadi!"

"Itu bukti bahwa kau sudah menghindari kebutuhanmu... Atau mungkin.. Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsumu?" Kris menaik turunkan alisnya dan tertawa melihat raut datar Sehun.

"Aku bersumpah akan mematahkan lehermu."

Kris mengejar Sehun yang telah berlalu dari kamarnya. Ia menggapai lengan Sehun dan tatapannya kali ini serius, "Kita perlu bicara, Sehun.."

* * *

 **LONDON**

GRAK

Seorang pemuda terlihat melepaskan anak panahnya pada boneka jerami yang berjarak 90 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya yang serius nampak tidak puas dengan hasil panahannya.

"Menurut saya, kemampuan memanah Anda sudah berkembang pesat, Tuan Louis.."

Pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu menoleh pada pelayan pribadinya yang berdiri di gazebo. Louis-nama pemuda itu- menatap datar padang rumput di depannya.

"Tidak. Masih kurang."

kedua lelaki itu berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Pepohonan yang memiliki daun lebat nampak menjulang tinggi di pinggir padang. Gazebo bercat coklat kayu dibangun di setiap sudut padang, dan angin berhembus membuat rerumputan menari dengan indahnya.

Louis menurunkan tangannya yang memegang alat memanahnya, hingga sejajar disisi tubuhnya. Pemuda berwajah porselen itu berbalik dan melangkah menuju gazebo, dimana pelayannya telah menanti.

Si pelayan membungkukkan badan menyambut Louis. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil alih alat panah Louis dan meletakkannya pada meja.

Louis mengambil gelas kaca di atas meja dan beralih memandang pemandangan padang rumput itu. Angin yang berhembus serta kicauan burung membuahkan suasana tenang dan nyaman.

"Morin,"

"Ya, Tuan."

Louis menyesap minumannya, "apa Stevan masih belum kembali?" Louis bertanya sembari melepas sarung tangan kulitnya. Ia melirik pelayannya sekilas sebelum memakai jubah merahnya.

Morin-nama pelayan pribadi Louis- merundukkan kepalanya, "Belum. Tuan Stevan belum kembali. Tone sudah mengirimkan dua vampire pengawal untuk mencarinya." Ujarnya.

Mendengar keterangan Morin, Louis mendengus kasar. Pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan gazebo, diikuti Morin. Ia sekalipun tidak berniat menanggapi keterangan Morin.

"Dasar menyusahkan."

* * *

JongIn mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. Sinar matahari mulai menyapa indera pengelihatannya. Retina matanya mengecil mencoba mencari fokus.

"Engh.."

Pemuda tan itu kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Wajahnya bengkak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. JongIn menguap pelan dan tangannya ter arah memijat perlahan tengkuknya. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya terasa lemas seperti tak memiliki tenaga.

Sebelum berdiri, JongIn melirik jam kecil di atas nakasnya. Pukul 07.25. Masih ada waktu 2 jam sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi." JongIn memutuskan untuk mandi. Pria itu berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya untuk membuka gorden yang masih menutupi cahaya untuk memasuki kamarnya.

JongIn terdiam saat memperhatikan keadaan di luar rumah kontrakannya dari jendela kamar. Manik matanya menangkap seorang pemuda dengan balutan jaket hitam berdiri di depan rumahnya. Meskipun pemuda itu menggunakan tudung untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, namun JongIn masih mengetahui dengan jelas siapa pemuda itu.

Bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' dengan raut terkejut. "Dia? Bukankah dia yang berkunjung ke perpustakaan kota dan bertanya padaku tentang buku ' _puttish_ '?" JongIn bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pemuda yang masih betah berdiri di depan rumah kontrakannya itu.

DEG

Mata JongIn membulat kaget saat pemuda itu menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya dan tersenyum miring padanya. Refleks, JongIn menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jendela dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan matanya bergulir gusar mengamati keadaan kamarnya.

Apa.. Apa tadi pemuda itu menyeringai padanya?

JongIn tersedak menyadari pemikirannya. "Menakutkan.." gumamnya berbisik. JongIn kembali menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya pada jendela kamarnya, memastikan apakah pemuda itu masih disana dan masih memandang jendela kamarnya, atau tidak.

Beruntung. Pemuda itu sudah tidak ada lagi di depan rumahnya. Mengetahui hal itu, JongIn keluar dari persembunyiannya. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan was-was, siapa tahu pemuda tadi hanya mengganti posisinya berdiri di sisi lain rumahnya. JongIn menghela napas lega. Pemuda itu benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Kenapa dia berdiri disana?"

JongIn mengendikkan bahunya tak perduli lalu memutuskan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mengambil handuk dan mengunci pintu kamar mandinya, ia berdiri di depan wastafel, menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri.

JongIn mendapati wajahnya yang menampakkan gurat kelelahan. Ia menghela napas dan menyalakan keran air, membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali dengan air. Setelah itu JongIn melepas pakaiannya dan menyampirkannya pada gantungan baju di samping cermin.

Lagi, JongIn menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri. Tapi detik berikutnya, kedua alis JongIn menyatu dengan tatapan rumit menatap dada telanjangnya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap dadanya dan berhenti pada kedua putingnya.

Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja? Tapi kenapa putingnya terlihat membengkak dan sedikit membesar dari sebelumnya?

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir dengan alis tertaut, raut wajah JongIn tiba-tiba memerah dan tatapan matanya penuh emosi.

Kemarin...

Tubunya panas secara tiba-tiba setelah meminum teh yang di berikan Kris. Dan Sehun...

JongIn memejamkan matanya dan deru napasnya memburu. "Sehun."

* * *

Suga berjalan santai melewati beberapa rumah. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh tudung dari jaket hitam yang dikenakannya. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu di dalam kantong jaketnya, mengeluarkan handphone hitamnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terlihat mengetik sesuatu di atas _touchscreen_ handphonenya, lalu mendekatkannya pada telinga kiri.

"Halo, Jin,"

"..."

"Dimana kau?"

"..."

"Temui aku di apartemen. Aku menunggumu."

Suga memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Jin. Pemuda itu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya setelah menyimpan handphonenya.

* * *

 **LONDON** 19.20

Suara ketukan antara sepatu dan lantai marmer menggema di lorong panjang itu. Louis berjalan angkuh dengan wajah datarnya. Morin mengikuti Louis di belakang. Mereka berbelok ke kanan dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kembar yang menjulang tinggi.

"Kau tunggu disini."

"Baik."

Tanpa ada keraguan, Louis kemudian membuka pintu di depannya. Pemandangan yang pertama kali pria dengan rambut merah maroon itu lihat adalah; seorang pria yang berdiri membelakanginya, dan nampak melihat pemandangan luar dari jendela besar.

"Louis.." Louis hanya diam tak menyahuti panggilan pria itu. Meja panjang menjadi pembatas antara Louis dan pria itu.

"Aku tidak percaya adikmu sudah mengecewakanku.."

"Dia tidak salah. Kau yang seharusnya salah."

Pria itu segera berbalik menatap tajam pada Louis, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dingin.

Louis hanya menatap datar vampire tua di depannya. Tak ada pancaran ketakutan dari maniknya sekalipun mata hijau zamrud pria itu bersinar terang menatapnya. "Kau memaksanya mencari mate nya dengan mengadakan pesta."

 _Tone_ tertawa kencang membuat ruangan besar itu dipenuhi oleh suara tawa yang terdengar mengerikan. "Memaksa? Bagian mana aku memaksanya?" _Tone_ memberikan nada menantangnya. Ia melempar tatapan sarkasnya pada Louis.

"Kau mengatur hidupnya." Louis menjawab tanpa beban. "Sebaiknya kau biarkan dia mencari matenya, tanpa harus memberinya pilihan seperti mengadakan pesta dan mengundang banyak orang. Kau tahu jika Stevan tidak suka berada di tempat keramaian.." lanjutnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada.

Rahang _Tone_ terlihat mengeras. Ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh dua orang itu nampak memancarkan aura gelap. "Aku melakukan ini karena untuk kebaikannya. Umurnya sudah 345 tahun."

"Kau menjodohkannya."

"Tidak!" Suara lantang _Tone_ menggema nyaring. "Apa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan dia dan kalian berdua juga!" _Tone_ terdengar tidak menyetujui ucapan Louis. "Aku sudah semakin tua, aku tidak bisa memimpin terus menerus. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku setelah _Writz_ meninggal seratus tahun yang lalu. Aku semakin lemah, Louis," lanjutnya datar.

Louis mendecih, "inilah kenapa aku tidak pernah menyukai kehidupanku. Sekalipun aku adalah _Lord_ , tapi aku tidak menikmatinya."

Louis berucap sinis. _Tone_ mengusap kasar wajahnya, kemudian menatap Louis dengan tatapan dingin. "Louis.."

"Jika kau menyuruhku untuk segera mencari mate, maka aku akan menolaknya. Aku masih ingin bebas dan masih ingin berpetualang. Lebih baik aku tidak menemukan mate ku."

Mendengar perkataan Louis, _Tone_ menggeram dan tiba-tiba bergerak cepat menerjang Louis. Tapi sepertinya Louis masih bisa menghindar. Dengan sigap, pemuda itu berlari memberi jarak yang cukup besar dari tempat berdiri _Tone_ saat ini _._

 _Tone_ terlihat marah. Vampire itu mengangkat meja panjang di hadapannya dan dalam hitungan detik, meja itu melayang cepat menuju Louis.

BRAK

Benturan antara benda dan dinding berdebum nyaring dalam ruangan itu. Dinding yang terkena meja panjang itu retak dan meja itu sendiri sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu, Yang Mulia." Louis menatap datar pada remukan meja itu. Ia melompat turun dari atas lemari kaca di sudut lain ruangan. Mata hijau zamrudnya bersinar terang menatap _Tone_.

"Aku hanya ingin Stevan kembali." _Tone_ menekan setiap kata-katanya. Ia berbalik menghadap Louis. "Masa bodoh dengan kemauan kalian berdua. Aku hanya ingin kalian ada disini, untuk membantuku memperluas wilayah."

Louis diam. Manik matanya meredup lalu berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam. "Akan aku pertimbangkan." Louis lalu berjalan menuju pintu kembar dan membukanya.

"Louis.." Louis berhenti dan menoleh menatap _Tone_.

"Cari Stevan."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Louis. Pemuda itu menutup pintu, meninggalkan _Tone_ yang kini sendiri.

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat sepeninggalan Louis. Vampire berjubah hijau itu mengusap kasar wajahnya dan melangkah mendekati jendela besar dalam ruangannya.

RRING RRING

Tiba-tiba, dering telepon membuyarkan lamunan sang pemimpin bangsa _puttish_. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati mejanya mengambil ganggang telepon.

"Ya."

"..."

 _Tone_ terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan si penelepon. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya menggenggam erat ganggang telepon yang di pegangnya.

"Lanjutkan tugas kalian. Bila perlu, selidiki _North_ Kris dan pemuda yang kau maksud. Aku yakin Kris berbohong tentang keberadaan Stevan.."

"..."

"Ya. Berikan aku perkembangan tugas kalian."

 _Tone_ meletakkan ganggang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Pria itu kemudian berbalik melangkah membuka pintu ruangannya.

BRAK

 _Tone_ berjalan menjauh dari ruangannya. Tak lama setelahnya, Louis terlihat menampakkan dirinya dari di balik lorong. Memandang punggung _Tone_ yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ket:

North : Sebutan untuk panglima perang vampire bangsa _Puttish_

Lord : Sebutan untuk pangeran bangsa _Puttish_

Writz : Sebutan untuk mate pemimpin bangsa _Puttish_

Maaf kelamaan, ya. Aku harap kalian masih setia menunggu ff lumutan ini.

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	10. Chapter 10

SM1719 PRESENT:

PUTTISH

Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun (Stevan), and Other

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

RATE: T-M

Warn: typo, belum diedit, YAOI. FF ini hanya karangan semata, begitu juga makhluk ff ini. Semuanya murni karangan dari otak author yang mesum

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

BRUK!

JongIn menaruh tumpukan buku yang dibawanya di atas meja. Membantingnya pelan, hingga menghasilkan bunyi debuman ringan yang menggema. Ia lalu mendudukkan bokongnya dan menghela napas lelah.

Sebelum menarik satu buku untuk di bacanya, JongIn mengarahkan bola matanya lurus kedepan. Melirik meja yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Sehun terlihat tengah membaca buku dengan tenang disana.

Sekali lagi, JongIn menghela napas lelah. Dia yakin lelaki itu sebenarnya tidak sedang membaca, dan buku itu hanya sebagai pengalihannya saja.

Kalau boleh jujur...

JongIn sebenarnya penasaran dengan lelaki pucat itu. Dia penasaran, sangat sangat penasaran. Ingin dirinya mendekat dan bertanya, tapi niatan itu ia kurung karena suatu hal-

JongIn tidak nyaman.

JongIn sudah terlanjur merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman saat bersama ataupun didekat Sehun. Bahkan, kejadian samar yang menurut JongIn sudah menjurus kea rah hal yang berbau cabul, masih bisa JongIn ingat dengan baik.

Samar-samar, JongIn melihat bayangan rambut hitam yang menempel pada dadanya. Tubuhnya memanas dan semua energi berkumpul pada satu titik di daerah tubuhnya. Puting?

JongIn memejamkan matanya dan mendesis kesal saat menyadari pemikirannya barusan. _'Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, dasar hitam cabul'_ , dia bahkan mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda tan itu lalu memilih melanjutkan membaca, sementara Sehun dari balik buku tersenyum samar. Lelaki vampire itu merasa kalau perilaku JongIn saat ini sangat manis. "Kau benar-benar lucu, Jong," gumam Sehun tak lepas membaca deretan kalimat dalam buku yang tengah ia baca. Jemari lentiknya terus membalik halaman demi halaman, hingga jemarinya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak.

DEG

GRAK

JongIn mendongak kaget ketika telinganya mendengar suara dengan volume keras di depannya. Punggungnya tegap, dan matanya membola lucu, persisi seperti orang yang siap siaga. Saat kedua maniknya memandang ke sumber suara, yang JongIn lihat adalah kursi dengan posisi terjatuh, dan buku yang lumayan tebal tergeletak di tanah dengan kondisi terbuka.

Alis JongIn mengerut bingung lalu kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari. "Kemana dia?" Gumam JongIn heran. Pemuda itu lantas mengendikkan bahunya, masa bodoh saat dirinya tidak melihat Sehun berada di tempatnya lagi.

 **BAGIAN X**

Kris mengenakan topinya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Lelaki itu keluar dari sebuah cafe dengan langkah cepat. Menghampiri Sehun yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari perpustakaan kota dengan cepat.

"SE-"

Niatnya hendak memanggil lelaki itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, ia menghentikan jeritannya, memundurkan langkah kakinya dan segera melompat bersembunyi di gang-gang sempit.

" _Fuck off_!" Umpatan setengah geraman terdengar dari mulut pemuda itu. Kepalanya menoleh dengan gusar, bahkan pandangan matanya terlihat waspada dengan bola mata berwarna hijau menyilaukan.

Kenapa Kris bisa berada di gang sempit dan terlihat tengah bersembunyi dari suatu hal? karena yeah, ia sedang menghindari seseorang. Sehun memang berlari keluar dari perpustakaan kota, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau pria pucat itu akan membawa seorang lelaki berjubah hitam ikut keluar juga dan kini tengah berlari di belakang Sehun.

"Tch! Vasco.., kenapa dia bisa berada disini?"

Dari balik dinding, Kris terus mengamati Sehun yang berlari sekuat tenaga menembus sekerumunan orang dari kejaran lelaki berjubah hitam- _yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Vasco_ -

"Aku yakin Jin dan Suga tidak datang hanya berdua." Kris mengamati gang sempit yang menjadi tenpat persembunyiannya. Napasnya tercekat, "Kalau sampai dia tahu keberadaanku, aku bisa mampus!" Lanjutnya horor.

Kris menggerutu dan terus mengumpat dengan napas tersengal. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu dalam hitungan detik, pria itu menghilang.

* * *

Malam ini, cuaca terasa dingin hingga menusuk tulang. JongIn berjalan ditengah-tengah trotoar dengan tumpukan salju di pinggir-pinggirnya. Berkali-kali pria tan itu menggerutu dan memasang wajah tertekuk.

"Aigoo... Dingin!" Di eratkannya Mantel tebal berwarna _cream_ miliknya. Jari telunjuknya beberapa kali naik demi mengusap ujung hidungnya yang terasa mampet sekaligus gatal, hingga kini hidungnya berwarna merah lucu, namun tidak dengan bibir tebalnya yang memucat.

Langkah kakinya semakin di percepat saat matanya melihat belokan persimpangan di depan sana. Ia berbelok dan melewati deretan rumah yang saling berdempetan hingga membentuk sebuah gang sempit. Jalanan menurun dan pohon apel tak jauh di depan membuat JongIn menghela napas lega.

BRUK

"Ash!"

Desisan kesakitan terlontar dari bibir bervolume itu. JongIn terjatuh dengan tidak elit setelah dirasa menabrak sesuatu. Sembari mengusap bokongnya yang baru saja mencium tanah, JongIn mendongakkan kepalanya mencoba memperhatikan apa yang baru saja dirinya tabrak. Cahaya yang berasal dari lampu jalanan membuat wajah seseorang tertutupi bayangan. JongIn memicingkan matanya ketika melihat pemuda di depannya yang berdiri tegap.

"U-uh.., maafkan aku," JongIn berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. Lagi-lagi JongIn terdiam ketika maniknya dapat menangkap dengan jelas wajah pemuda di depannya. Kulitnya pucat, mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, wajah putih porselen dengan piercing salib berbahan perak di telinga kanannya, serta rambut merah maroonnya yang mencolok di malam hari.

Sesaat, JongIn terpaku memandang wajah pemuda di depannya. Wajahnya nampak tengah menampilkan ekspresi berpikir keras. _'Uh? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?'_

Pemuda itu terdiam memperhatikan JongIn. Namun sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah dingin saat beralih menatap perpotongan leher JongIn. Sementara JongIn memandang ngeri pada pemuda yang memasang wajah dinginnya. Ia bahkan sempat bergidik ngeri mengetahui kemana arah tatap pemuda itu.

"Maaf?"

Pemuda itu kembali memandang wajah JongIn dan tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil. "Maaf sudah menabrakmu," serunya pelan. Suaranya yang terdengar husky sekaligus lembut, membuat telinga JongIn berkedut pelan. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, sehingga membuat JongIn mampu dengan leluasa mengamati wajah pemuda itu yang terasa familiar.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang.., karena banyak orang jahat yang bisa mengikutimu kapan saja." Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah, namun pandangannya lurus memandang jalanan bercahaya temeram di belakang JongIn.

Mendengar penuturan pemuda itu, JongIn terperangah namun cepat-cepat di ubahnya kembali ekspresinya itu, "A-ah... Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih..," ia lalu tersenyum canggung. JongIn akui saat pemuda itu tersenyum, pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan.

Ah.., memikirkannya saja membuat kedua pipi JongIn terasa 'demam'.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kembali sembari mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Hati-hati."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, pemuda itu berjalan pergi, berlawanan arah dengan JongIn. JongIn menoleh memperhatikan punggung tegap berbalut kemeja hitam pekat itu. Kemeja yang dikenakan orang itu terlihat sangat mahal, namun melekat sempurna pada tubuh tegap itu.

Sebenarnya, JongIn sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda tadi. Namun JongIn segera menepis pemikiran itu dan menganggap bahwa apa yang di katakan pemuda tadi adalah hal yang lumrah di ucapkan sebelum berlalu pergi.

Mengendikkan bahunya, JongIn tidak mau terlalu memikirkan hal tadi dan memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya. Belum sampai sepuluh langkah, JongIn kembali melihat seorang laki-laki - _bedanya kali ini laki-laki itu mengenakan pakaian ala pelayan_ \- berlari ke arahnya.

Alis JongIn terangkat heran dan langkahnya memelan saat merasa laki-laki itu berlari ke arahnya. Mengambil ancang-ancang waspada, JongIn sedikit menjaga jarak dari laki-laki di depannya.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah maroon dan piercing salib di telinga kanannya melewati jalanan ini?" Laki-laki itu bertanya pada JongIn. Menyebutkan ciri-ciri seseorang yang membuat JongIn seketika membulatkan matanya.

"Apa piercing salib itu berbahan perak? Apa dia mengenakan kemeja hitam? Maksudku, pakaian serba hitam?" JongIn dengan spontan berseru. Mengatakan apa saja yang tengah melintas di pikirannya saat ini.

Laki-laki di depan JongIn sempat terdiam heran, namun segera mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya! Kira-kira seperti itu!"

JongIn dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk pada jalanan di belakangnya yang sempat pemuda berambut merah maroon tadi lewati. "Aku melihat dia berjalan ke arah sana," tunjuknya dan kembali menoleh pada laki-laki di depannya.

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan jalanan sepi yang minim cahaya itu. Ia mengangguk singkat sebelum membungkuk tanda terima kasih. "Terima kasih!"

JongIn mengangguk saja saat melihat laki-laki itu berjalan menuju jalanan yang tadi di tunjuknya. "Tidak heran kenapa kemejanya begitu terlihat mahal..," Tanpa sadar JongIn menggumam mengejek. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan dan berbelok pada belokan kanan di depannya.

* * *

"Sialan,"

Sehun meninju dinding dingin di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya ia usapkan kasar pada wajahnya yang terlihat kusut.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _Tone_ juga akan mengutus Vasco sialan itu!" Kali ini suara Kris terdengar menyahut kesal. "Kau tahu sendiri jika aku ketahuan, vampire gila itu bisa saja melakukan sesuatu!" Kris mendudukkan bokongnya pada sofa luas di ruang tengah apartemennya. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu menoleh memperhatikan Sehun yang berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan masing-masing tangan di pinggang.

Sehun melirik sebentar ke arah Kris, lalu kembali memasang ekspresi kakunya. Kedua alisnya tertaut tajam, "Kau tahu aku hampir saja tertangkap-" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya dan ekspresinya terlihat tengah berpikir keras, "Ini benar-benar gila!"

"Yeah, memang gila," Kris memijat batang hidungnya dengan mata terpejam. Kepalanya sepenuhnya menyender pada sandaran sofa. "Setidaknya mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu!" Ejeknya.

Sehun mendengus kasar, "aku pikir mereka sudah pergi dari Korea," ketusnya sembari memandang tajam pada Kris. Yang mendapat pandangan tajam mengerang tidak terima.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja bagaimana gigihnya vampire pengawal itu!" Kris balas tak kalah ketus. Sehun kembali mendengus kesal sebagai respon.

"Tch! Kenapa keadaannya semakin rumit?"

"Kau terkesan seperti vampire buron sekarang,"

"Diamlah!"

"Hey! Kau tak tahu posisi ku juga sama terancamnya seperti mu!" Kris berseru membela. Ia berdecak malas melihat Sehun yang kini berlalu ke dapur tanpa menghiraukan perkataannya.

Sehun mengambil gelas kaca dari dalam lemari atas, kemudian membuka kulkas milik Kris. Mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dingin dari dalam lemari pendingin tersebut.

"Hey, Sehun!"

"Apa?" Kris berseru memanggil namanya. Ia hanya menanggapi seadanya dan mulai meminum airnya.

"Menurutmu, apa keberadaan Vasco di perpustakaan kota hanyalah sebuah kebetulan, atau sebuah rencana?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat tegukan di tenggorokan Sehun terhenti. Matanya menatap lurus tanpa menjauhkan gelasnya dari permukaan bibir tipisnya. "Entahlah..,"

Di ruang tengah, Kris membalik badannya memandang punggung Sehun. Kebetulan sekali dapur dan ruang tengah apartemen Kris terhubung menjadi satu, sehingga Kris dengan leluasa memperhatikan punggung tegap Sehun yang nampak menegang.

"Hey, Sehun?"

"Hn?"

Kris berdecak sebal, "Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu?"

"Merasakan apa?"

Kris berdiri dari duduknya, mendekati Sehun yang kini menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding. "Seperti.. Rencana?" Sehun menoleh memandang Kris. Pandangan matanya penuh tanda tanya seakan mewakili suaranya.

"Coba kau pikir.., Suga dan Jin adalah vampire pengawal, begitu juga dengan Vasco. Aku yakin mereka datang bersama-sama ke Korea, kemungkinan juga membawa vampire pengawal lainnya. Lalu, kejadian kapan hari saat kau dan JongIn hampir tertangkap, kemudian aku yang mengantarkan JongIn pulang dan merasa seperti ada seseorang yang membuntutiku.." Sehun diam menyimak. Genggamannya pada gelas kaca di tangannya mengerat tanpa sadar.

"Tidak kah kau curiga? Aku tidak yakin kalau Vasco secara kebetulan berada di perpustakaan kota disaat kau ada di sana. Jin, Suga, dan Vasco.., mereka pasti berpencar tidak hanya di Busan, tapi di daerah Korea Selatan lainnya. Seperti yang kita tahu, Jin dan Suga berada di Busan. Lalu menurutmu, kemungkinan Vasco berada dimana? Jika dia berada di Busan bersama Jin dan Suga, mereka mencarimu bersamaan dan bukan dengan cara berpencar..,"

Kris menghentikan kalimat panjangnya hanya untuk merebut gelas Sehun dan meminum isinya yang masih tinggal setengah gelas. "Seingatku, _Tone_ selalu menggunakan cara berpencar untuk memudahkan misi. Kalaupun Vasco menyerah lalu kembali menemui Jin dan Suga.., aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Bukankah Vasco itu vampire dengan ketelitian yang tinggi? Dia tidak akan begitu saja meyerah dan kembali mencari kelompoknya jika belum mendapatkan targetnya."

"Maksudmu.., Jin dan Suga memberitahu Vasco dan mereka membuat sebuah rencana?" Sehun menyimpulkan maksud dari kalimat panjang Kris dengan alis menyatu. Disampingnya, Kris segera menjentikkan jarinya dan memandang serius pada Sehun.

"Itu maksudku!"

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam setelahnya. Sehun nampak memasang ekspresi berpikirnya, sementara Kris kembali menuangkan air ke dalam gelasnya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan Vasco,"

"Aku tahu."

Kris melirik Sehun sembari memasukkan kembali botol besar berisi air mineral ke dalam kulkas. "Kalau tidak salah, Vasco adalah vampire paling gila saat aku satu angkatan dengannya. Dia tidak perduli mau menggunakan cara apa, asalkan cara itu berhasil membawanya pada target..," Sehun diam tidak merespon. Lelaki itu malah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari dapur.

"Ah!"

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat Kris tiba-tiba saja berseru kaget. "Ck! Kau ini kenapa?" Datar Sehun memandang heran pada Kris. Kris cepat-cepat mengelap ujung bibirnya,

"Menurutmu, apa Jin dan Suga sudah tahu tentang JongIn? Firasatku tidak enak setiap kali aku teringat dengan kedua vampire sialan itu."

Sehun menggeram rendah sebagai jawaban, "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengetahui JongIn." Perkataan Sehun yang lebih mengarah pada pernyataan itu membuat Kris terdiam. Pemuda blonde itu mengendikkan bahunya setelah Sehun melesat pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

SRET

DEG

JongIn membuka matanya yang semula terpejam. Kepalanya menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati jendela kamarnya terbuka dengan gorden melambai tertiup angin.

"Haaah~" Helaan napas JongIn keluarkan seiring usapan kasar di wajahnya. "Kapan aku bisa tidur dengan tenang?" Kakinya kemudian turun dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya.

Kalau kalian mau tahu, sebenarnya ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya di malam ini JongIn bangkit dari kasurnya. Sedari jam 10, tidur cantiknya terganggu karena debaman jendela kamarnya dan bunyi semak-semak di luar yang berada di bawah jendela kamarnya. Bahkan pria itu sudah berulang kali mengumpat, dan memaki dengan mata merahnya yang sayu.

Makian seperti; _"Besok aku akan memotong daun-daun mu, dasar semak-semak sialan!"_ atau _"Aku akan meminta paman Jung memperbaiki engsel_ _bullshit_ _mu, Jendela!"_ atau _"Oh Shit! Berhenti membuat suara menyebalkan!"_ terlontar dari bibir merah seorang Kim JongIn. Tidak perduli yang bersangkutan bisa membalas kata-katanya atau tidak, JongIn tetap mengomel tidak jelas.

GRAK

JongIn menutup jendelanya- _untuk yang kesekian kalinya_ \- dengan hati yang dongkol. Kakinya menghentak disetiap langkah hingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman. Mengamati jam kecil di atas nakasnya, lagi-lagi JongIn mengumpat, "Shit! Sudah jam 3 dan aku sama sekali belum tidur!" Kembali JongIn menarik selimut hingga menutupi dagunya, menempelkan bantal pada wajahnya, dan tidur dalam keadaan tertutupi bantal dan selimut.

* * *

Siang hari, Busan terlihat padat dengan lautan manusia. Langit terlihat mendung walaupun tidak ada awan hitam yang menghiasi langit. Butiran salju menumpuk di setiap atap bangunan dan pinggir jalan.

"Aku rasa kita harus menutup perpustakaan ini seminggu kedepan,"

"Ahh! Waee?"

Desahan kekecewaan setiap karyawan perpustakaan kota itu terdengar menggema nyaring saat seorang pria dengan jas hitamnya membuat pernyataan di depan mereka. Semuanya terlihat kecewa dan mulai terjadi keributan sesama karyawan.

"Tch.., aku sudah menduga Changmin sunbae akan mengatakan hal itu," JongIn melirik Taeyeon yang berada di sebelahnya. Pria tan itu tidak memberi komentar apa-apa, namun menyimak setiap kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu.

Taeyeon melipat tangannya di bawah dada dan mendengus gusar, "seharusnya aku menerima tawaran kerja bibi Ahn!" Gerutuan Taeyeon terus keluar tanpa kenal istirahat. Melihat kelakuan rekan kerjanya itu, JongIn menggeleng maklum.

"Tenang! Tenang semua!" Seruan Changmin di depan sana terdengar membahana, membuat para karyawan terdiam seketika. "Aku memutuskan seperti itu karena aku memiliki alasan kuat! Ini juga demi kebaikan kalian semua," suara berat Changmin menggetarkan setiap karyawan wanita disana. Pria dengan kharisma kuat itu memperbaiki jasnya yang kusut dan berdehem,

"Seperti yang kita tahu, tadi pagi, siaran nasional memberitahukan bahwa akan terjadi badai salju seminggu kedepan-" Changmin menjeda kalimatnya demi mendesah lelah dan mendekati jendela besar perpustakaan, "Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada pembaca, terutama kalian. Jadi.., untuk keselamatan kita bersama, ada baiknya kita menutup perpustakaan sementara waktu."

Changmin memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada seluruh karyawannya. JongIn mendengus di tempat duduknya, memilih memandang keadaan di luar perpustakaan dari balik jendela.

"Jong!" JongIn mendengung membalas panggilan Taeyeon sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi, enggan menoleh.

"Apa rencanamu seminggu kedepan?" Taeyeon bertanya. Hiruk pikuk karyawan yang berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat duduk menjadi background mereka.

JongIn mengendik, "Entahlah..," ia melirik Taeyeon, "aku tidak punya rencana apapun."

"Kau mau bekerja denganku? Kebetulan kedai ayam bibi Ahn membutuhkan tenaga kerja! Jadi, sekalian saja kau mencari tambahan uang selama libur!" JongIn spontan menoleh sepenuhnya menghadap Taeyeon. Matanya membulat binar.

"Ayam?"

Taeyeon langsung memasang wajah datarnya, "Kau ini, kalau tentang ayam spontan sekali. Maksudku menjadi pelayan di sana!" Taeyeon menjitak kepala JongIn dan mendapatkan balasan reaksi berupa erangan kesakitan dari sang empu.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" JongIn membalas sengit. Sembari mengusap bagian kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Taeyeon, JongIn menambahkan; "Maksudku, benarkah menerima lowongan pekerjaan?"

"Kau tertarik?"

JongIn bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja! Aku ingin pergi ke pulau Jeju!" JongIn mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan berapi-api. Taeyeon berdecak geli melihat ekspresi JongIn.

"Tch..! Baiklah, besok kita bertemu di _Cona Beans_ cafe sekitar jam 10, okey? Kedainya baru buka jam segitu!" Taeyeon cepat-cepat menambahkan saat melihat JongIn yang seperti ingin memprotes. JongIn terdiam dengan wajah tertekuk.

" _Deal_! Cafe depan?"

"Yap!"

JongIn mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum lucu, "Baiklah.. Sampai jumpa besok!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, JongIn berangkat dengan perasaan gelisah. Semenjak meninggalkan rumah, langkah JongIn lambat laun berubah menjadi cepat. JongIn menggulir matanya gusar ke segala arah, mencoba mengawasi sesuatu meski yang didapat hanyalah keadaan sekitar yang nampak baik-baik saja. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, kendaraan yang terus melaju di jalanan, sejauh ini tidak ada yang aneh.

Tapi entah kenapa, JongIn selalu merasakan firasat buruk seiring langkahnya. Dirinya merasa tidak nyaman entah karena alasan apa. Tapi pemikirannya terus mengatakan jika dia harus berhati-hati.

"Sebaiknya aku menelpon Taeyeon _noona_..," JongIn memutuskan untuk menghubungi Taeyeon selama dalam perjalanan. Hal itu ia lakukan semata-mata untuk menepis perasaan buruknya.

"Halo? _Noona_.., kau dimana?" JongIn langsung merengek saat di seberang sana, Taeyeon mengangkat panggilannya. Sedikit mendesah lega saat halte bus sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di depan sana.

"Hey.., aku merasa tidak nyaman setelah keluar rumah hari ini..," JongIn langsung saja memulai sesi curhatnya. Ia menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan selama dalam perjalanan menuju cafe pada Taeyeon dengan nada gelisah. Dari seberang sana, Taeyeon terdengar tidak tega. Wanita itu meminta maaf pada JongIn dan menyuruhnya segera pulang, namun JongIn menolak dan beralasan dirinya sudah setengah jalan saat ini.

 _"Jong, adakalanya firasat mu bisa berbuah kebenaran. Maka dari itu, aku disini memperingatkan mu.., Hati-hatilah selama dalam perjalanan. Aku menunggumu."_

JongIn bergidik saat Taeyeon mengucapkan kalimat itu. Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, JongIn segera saja berlari menuju halte bus di depan sana. Entah kenapa perkataan Taeyeon terus berputar-putar dalam ingatannya dengan lancar, menakuti dirinya.

HUP

DEG

JongIn menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat di depannya seseorang tiba-tiba saja melompat entah dari mana. Memasang ancang-ancang waspada, JongIn tak lupa memberi jarak antara dirinya dan seseorang itu.

Seseorang di depannya memakai sepatu kets putih, celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam, dengan jaket kain berwarna senada, tak lupa topi hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sosok laki-laki di depannya itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung tersenyum manis pada JongIn. "Hai," sapa laki-laki itu dengan tenang. Sementara JongIn hanya diam tidak menyahut. Kedua matanya membulat kaget dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit.

Rasanya, JongIn pernah melihat wajah laki-laki di depannya itu. Suaranya yang terkesan lembut, dan senyum ramah itu-

 _Pemuda berambut caramel itu tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya yang memegang buku. "Bisakah aku lewat?"_

Ah! JongIn ingat! Dia, kalau tidak salah JongIn pernah menghalangi jalannya untuk mengembalikan buku.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku,"

JongIn terkesiap kaget saat pemuda caramel itu tiba-tiba saja bersuara. Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Ya. Kau pernah menghalangi jalanku saat aku ingin mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan kota tempo hari..,"

Lagi. JongIn terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda di depannya. Matanya membola lucu dan mulutnya hendak mengeluarkan suara, tapi urung.

 _'Ba-bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang sedang ku pikirkan? Apa hanya kebetulan?'_

"Tidak, bukan kebetulan. Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. Anggap saja seperti pembaca pikiran," napas JongIn tercekat mendengarnya. Ia hampir tidak percaya,

 _'Di-dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Ba-bagaimana bisa.., apa dia membual?'_

"Aku tidak membual, asal kau tahu."

DEG

JongIn secara refleks memundurkan tubuhnya, membuat jarak sejauh mungkin saat pemuda caramel itu tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapannya. Mata JongIn memancarkan ketakutan ketika maniknya menangkap sepasang taring bertengger di setiap sudut bibir pemuda caramel itu. Terlebih ketika JongIn melihat bola mata pemuda itu yang kini berwarna hijau zamrud.

"A-apa ya-yang.. Terjadi?" Suara JongIn tercekat di tenggorokan. Berkali-kali JongIn mengerjapkan matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna menepis pikiran khayalannya yang bisa melihat taring di sudut bibir pemuda itu.

"Kau sedang tidak berkhayal. Apa yang kau lihat saat ini semuanya nyata..," Pemuda caramel itu bersuara dengan santai. Wajahnya berubah datar dan tidak bersahabat, membuat JongIn terperangah di tempatnya.

"Ka-kau.. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" JongIn bertanya dengan was-was. JongIn memundurkan tubuhnya langkah demi langkah saat pemuda caramel itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Pemuda caramel di depannya mengukir senyum miring, "aku rasa kau tidak bodoh untuk mengenali makhluk apa yang memiliki taring di setiap sudut bibirnya," jawabnya pelan.

JongIn kini mulai bergetar ketakutan. Bibirnya memucat dan keringat dingin mengucur deras menuruni pelipis dan membasahi lehernya. Makhluk bertaring, vampire bukan?

Tidak! JongIn tidak percaya! Vampire itu hanyalah makhluk mitos! Tidak ada, dan keberadaannya masih diragukan! Mungkin saja laki-laki di hadapannya itu hanya bermain-main dan mencoba menakut-nakutinya. Benar! Pemuda itu pasti sengaja memakai gigi taring palsu dan lensa kontak berwarna hijau! Ya! Pasti!

"Kau tidak percaya kalau vampire itu ada?" Laki-laki itu tertawa sinis, "Kau pikir aku membual dengan gigi taring palsu dan lensa kontak? Konyol!" Sambungnya dengan nada geli.

Oke JongIn mulai ketakutan sekarang. Pemuda itu benar-benar mengetahui pikirannya saat ini.

"Bukan kah sudah aku katakan, aku bisa mengetahui isi pikiranmu," pria itu memajukan langkahnya mendekati JongIn, lalu melanjutkan; "kau benar-benar tidak percaya? Mau aku tunjukkan?"

BRUGH!

Hal selanjutnya yang JongIn dapat tangkap sebelum jatuh terjerembab ke tanah adalah; pemuda caramel itu mendekati dirinya dan tiba-tiba saja sebelum pemuda itu berhasil mendekati dirinya, seseorang sudah datang terlebih dahulu dengan kecepatan angin dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh hingga terjatuh.

Kini, JongIn membulatkan mata tidak percaya saat di depannya tepat berdiri seorang pria dengan rambut merah maroonnya dan piercing salib di telinga kanannya. Membelakangi dirinya, terkesan seperti melindunginya.

Tunggu! JongIn familiar dengan penampilan pria di hadapannya ini!

Pemuda caramel tadi terpental cukup jauh hingga menabrak tiang lampu, membuat bentuknya tak lagi lurus. JongIn merutuki jalanan yang entah kenapa terasa sepi, sesekali hanya ada kendaraan yang lewat. Ia menggulir maniknya memandang pria di depannya. Pria di depannya berdiri dengan tegap dan terkesan tenang. Dia tidak ada niat untuk menoleh ke arah JongIn, ataupun bertanya 'kau baik-baik saja' pada dirinya.

"Pa-pangeran Louis?!" Pria caramel itu terlihat membelalakkan bola matanya saat mengenali pria berambut merah maroon yang tadi mendorongnya hingga terpental.

 _'Pangeran? Louis?'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pria yang sekarang kita ketahui namanya adalah Louis, mengeluarkan suara datarnya. Ia menatap dingin pada vampire berambut caramel di depannya.

" _Lord_ Louis," Pemuda caramel itu menunduk hormat di depan Louis. Ia kemudian menegakkan badannya dan melepas topi hitam yang menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jin?" Louis mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dengan nada datar. Tatapannya tak kalah datar menatap pemuda caramel bernama Jin. Tangan kiri Louis memegang sebuah map sedang, dengan jam tangan perak melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Saya sedang menjalankan misi untuk menemukan _Lord_ Stevan. _Tone_ menyuruh saya dan yang lain untuk membawa pulang _Lord_ Stevan." Jin menjawab dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan rasa sopan.

Louis mengangguk samar. Pria itu lalu berjalan maju mendekati Jin. "Lalu kenapa aku melihatmu bersama manusia? Apa kau ingin menyerangnya? Bukan kah itu tidak ada dalam misi mu? Misi mu hanyalah menemukan Stevan dan membawanya kehadapan _Tone_." Louis bertanya perlahan. Tangan kirinya terangkat dan menamparkan map yang di bawanya pada bahu Jin.

Jin mengangguk samar membenarkan, "Tapi, kemarin _Tone_ -"

"Fokus lah mencari Stevan! Jangan mengganggu manusia dan membuat ulah. Pergi dan temukan Stevan! Manusia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini."

Jin segera pergi meninggalkan Louis dan JongIn saat itu juga. Kini, hanya tertinggal Louis, dan JongIn seorang. JongIn sendiri masih belum bangkit dari tanah. Kepalanya mendongak dan memandang Louis yang ternyata juga memandangnya dengan pandangan datar. Kedua mata JongIn membulat kaget dan penuh ketakutan.

* * *

Sementara di lain tempat, terlihat Kris yang tengah beradu mulut dengan seorang pria berjubah hitam.

" **Sudah ku katakan aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang** _ **Lord**_ **Stevan!** " Kris berteriak lantang pada orang di hadapannya. Gang sempit yang sepi membuat mereka leluasa merubah warna matanya.

Pria berjubah hitam itu tertawa kencang seakan apa yang dikatakan Kris adalah hal yang lucu. "Aku tidak yakin, Kris.."

Kris menggeram marah, "Aku kemari hanya untuk melihat bisnisku, Vasco! Bukan membawa kabur _Lord_ Stevan!" Kesalnya menahan emosi.

Vasco, terkekeh dan menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum miring, "Kau sangat dekat dengan _Lord_ Stevan. Aku tidak yakin jika kau tidak mengetahui pesta ulang tahun yang akan _Tone_ gelar untuk _Lord_ Stevan. Kau bahkan tahu jika _Lord_ Stevan membenci keramaian.., terutama dia akan sangat _sensitiv_ _e_ jika menyangkut mate nya.."

"Sebenarnya apa yang coba kau ucapkan, huh?"

Vasco melipat tangannya di bawah dada dengan angkuh. "Intinya, Aku yakin kau mengajak Stevan untuk pergi,"

"Sial! Apa-apaan kau berpikiran seperti itu?! Jangan asal menuduh kalau tidak ada bukti yang kuat!" Kris menggeram rendah. Matanya berkilau berbahaya menyorot Vasco.

"Sudahlah Kris..," Vasco memperdengarkan nada suaranya yang datar, "Aku tidak percaya kau tidak mengetahui keberadaan _Lord_ Stevan saat ini," tambahnya ringan.

Kris semakin gondok melihat tingkah Vasco. Ia mendesis, "Pergilah! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!" Kata Kris.

"Ah, Aku tahu!" Vasco menjentikkan jarinya tiba-tiba. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kris. "Atau.., kau mungkin tahu mate _Lord_ Stevan?"

DEG

Kris terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Vasco. Rahangnya mengeras, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pegawai perpustakaan kota. Kalau tidak salah.., Suga bilang namanya Kim JongIn, benar?"

Sudut bibirnya semakin tertarik membentuk seringai kemenangan saat melihat wajah menegang Kris di depannya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Halo.. maaf bru bsa apdet sekarang :) Bru selesai ukk dan bru bsa ngetik sekarang. Maaf yaa hehe... Entah kenapa aku gak bisa secepat dulu :')

Aku harap kalian mau mengerti,

Baiklah, sampai jumpa chap depan!

oh ya, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalaninya, ^^

wanna review for this chap?

Salam hangat"SM1719"


	11. Chapter 11

SM1719 PRESENT:

PUTTISH

Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun (Stevan), and Other

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

RATE: M

Warn: typo, belum diedit, YAOI. FF ini hanya karangan semata, begitu juga makhluk ff ini. Semuanya murni karangan dari otak author yang mesum

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

 _Happy Read!_

* * *

Pagi ini cuaca terlihat mendung. Suasana apartemen yang di huni oleh dua pemuda vampire itu terlihat sangat tenang dan gelap. Pemiliknya sengaja mematikan lampu dan menutup semua gorden jendela entah karena apa.

Sehun berbaring tenang di atas sofa sementara Kris nampak berbaring di bawah lantai beralaskan karpet tebal. Wajah Sehun nampak tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Alisnya menyatu dengan rahang mengeras.

Tiba-tiba saja, pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya dan segera bangkit dari rebahan. Sehun terlihat mengamati keadaan sekitar yang meski gelap namun ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tanpa sadar Sehun menahan napasnya sembari berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela terdekat, mengintip sedikit dari balik gorden.

" _ **Kris, bersiap**_."

Kris segera terbangun begitu mendengar suara berat Sehun. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu bangkit dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Sehun, "Mereka sudah menemukan tempat ini?" Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kris menggenggam erat rambutnya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya akan secepat ini!"

Sehun nampak berlari menuju kamarnya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali dengan mengenakan pakaian tertutup dan sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya. "Aku akan menghilang'kan jejak ku. Kris, jika masih ada waktu segera pergi dari sini."

"Baik!"

Kris membantu Sehun membuka jendela terdekat. Setelah keduanya melongokkan kepala ke bawah sana untuk memastikan keadaan, Sehun mengangguk memberi kode yang di tanggapi Kris dengan ikut menganggukkan kepalanya. Detik berikutnya, pangeran vampire _puttish_ itu tanpa keraguan melompat dari jendela apartemen Kris yang berada di lantai lima.

Setelah memastikan Sehun pergi tanpa ada yang mengikutinya, Kris kembali menutup jendelanya dan menghalangi cahaya matahari memasuki kamarnya dengan gorden. Vampire berpangkat panglima itu secepat kilat berlari menuju kamarnya dan mendekati sebuah peti yang tersimpan rapih di sudut kamar. Membukanya dan mengambil pedang perak miliknya.

 _ **TING TONG**_

Kris menoleh ke samping. Telinganya mendengar bel apartemennya di bunyikan beberapa kali tanpa terburu-buru. Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali membukanya. Kini mata berwarna coklat hazel itu telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi hijau zamrud.

Pemuda pucat dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Bunyi bel masih terdengar hingga Kris berada di balik pintu apartemennya.

"Aku tahu kau di dalam, Kris. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran mu." Suara seseorang terdengar dari luar, seakan memberikan peringatan pada Kris yang kini mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia menarik napas dan mulai membuka pintu apartemennya.

Vasco

"Halo. Lama tak berjumpa, hm?" Sosok di hadapannya itu tersenyum miring dengan pandangan mata yang kini bergulir memandang pedang yang masih berada di tangan kanan Kris. "Pedang yang bagus," Pria berjubah hitam itu tertawa kecil membuat Kris mendecih muak.

 **BAGIAN XI**

"Ayolah Kris.., aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu.." Vasco melepas tudung jubahnya hingga kini wajah pucat itu nampak terlihat jelas. Mata berwarna hijau zamrud itu bersinar terang menatap Kris yang berdiri jauh di depannya, memberi jarak yang begitu luas. "Jangan membuat ku kecewa..., rekan?"

" _ **SHUT UP**_!" Kris membentak kasar. Matanya menatap tajam pada Vasco, "Kau bukan rekan ku, vampire sinting!"

Vasco tertawa keras seakan apa yang baru saja Kris ucapkan adalah sebuah lelucon. Ia menggeleng pelan dengan senyum meremehkan, "Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Kris. Kemana gelar panglima dingin tanpa perasaan yang dulu pernah kau dapat?" Vasco menunjukkan taring yang berada di setiap sisi mulutnya, "Aku tidak tahu kau begitu perduli dengan _Lord_ Stevan..,"

Ucapan Vasco membuat Kris menggertakkan giginya, "Aku ingin sekali membelah bibir mu yang selalu mengeluarkan omong kosong itu." Geraman tertahan di setiap kata yang di keluarkan Kris sudah mampu menjelaskan jika saat ini vampire itu dalam keadaan emosi.

Melihat hal itu membuat Vasco kembali tertawa. "Sekarang aku tahu alasannya-" Vasco bertepuk tangan seakan memberikan sebuah dukungan, "kau memang yang terbaik, Kris. Tidak salah jika _Tone_ mengangkat mu dan masih mempertahankan mu menjadi seorang panglima perang hingga saat ini."

" **Aku bersumpah akan memutus tenggorokan mu**!"

Vasco melompat menghindar ketika Kris dengan kecepatan penuh menerjang dirinya. Air wajahnya masih tenang saat Kris kembali menyerangnya dengan deretan kuku panjangnya.

"Hei, Santai..," Vasco terus menghindari serangan Kris dengan tenang tanpa kesulitan. "Kita bisa bicara baik-baik'kan?"

 _ **TRANG**_

Tiang lampu yang berada di dekat Vasco terbelah dua hingga kini ambruk menghantam dinding gedung. Vasco bersiul tertarik dan melempar senyum miring pada Kris yang berada di depannya. Tiang lampu yang roboh menjadi pembatas kedua vampire itu.

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan mu!" Kris memicing menatap Vasco, "Jangan mengganggu ku karena aku di sini hanya ingin melihat bisnis ku," ia memberi peringatan pada pria yang masih memasang senyum miringnya.

Vasco tiba-tiba saja tertawa keras. Menggema hingga ke sudut gang membuat Kris semakin menggertakan giginya. "Lalu jika kau ke sini hanya untuk melihat bisnis, kenapa wajah mu menegang saat aku bertanya apa kau mengenal mate _Lord_ Stevan?" Kris memasang wajah kakunya namun sedetik kemudian segera ia ubah ekspresi tersebut. Tapi meskipun begitu, Vasco tak bisa tertipu dengan wajah tenang Kris. Pria itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu? Ah.., tidak tidak. Aku rasa kau tidak perlu tahu." Vasco mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan menaikkan sebelah alis menantang, "Tapi aku yakin kau bisa membaca pikiran ku sekarang ini, Kris," lanjutnya. Tangannya terangkat membentuk pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Kris. Mengeluarkan sebuah suara _'Shoot'_ dari mulutnya dan tersenyum miring setelah itu.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan jika aku tak akan mudah menyerah.." Napas Kris terdengar memburu mencoba menahan gejolak amarah. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di setiap sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar membuat ku muak,"

Desisan Kris membuahkan sebuah kekehan dari Vasco untuk sejenak. Pria berjubah itu kembali memakai tudung jubahnya dan mengendikkan bahu, " _Let's see_.."

* * *

JongIn termangu sembari mengelapi piring-piring basah. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun sementara sorot matanya begitu kosong menerawang. Sesekali, pemuda itu menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Tak ada yang JongIn lakukan selain terdiam dengan kedua tangan yang terus bergerak mengelapi piring-piring basah.

Seseorang menyenggol lengannya begitu keras hingga membuat JongIn terkesiap kaget. Kedua matanya menangkap Taeyeon yang memasang wajah keheranan di sampingnya. "Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja," Taeyeon memulai pembicaraan, "apa sesuatu telah terjadi selama perjalanan?"

JongIn menggeleng pelan dan kembali fokus mengelapi piring-piringnya sementara Taeyeon mencuci piring di sebelahnya. Taeyeon berdecak sinis melihat sikap pendiam JongIn. Ia melempar kasar spon berbusa yang ia genggam, melepas sarung tangan karetnya dan mencuci tangannya dengan tergesa membuat beberapa air terciprat mengenai baju dan wajah JongIn.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu!" Taeyeon meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan menghadap sepenuhnya pada JongIn. "Aish! Aku tidak tahan jika harus seperti ini hingga satu jam kedepan. Kau tahu?! Rasanya aku seperti di temani oleh robot tanpa raga, eoh!?" Taeyeon mengucapkan dalam satu tarikan napas. Ia menggerutu pelan membuat JongIn memasang wajah setengah blanknya.

"Ada apa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Selama bekerja kau selalu melamun bahkan tak perduli jika piring yang kau lap itu sudah kering mengkilat!" Perkataan Taeyeon membuat JongIn merunduk dan memandangi piring yang memang sudah kering namun terus ia usap dengan kain. JongIn segera meletakkan piringnya dan membentuk senyum kecil.

"Maaf..,"

Taeyeon mendesah kecil kemudian mematikan kran airnya. "Katakan pada ku.., apa telah terjadi sesuatu selama dalam perjalanan? Kau menelpon ku dan mengatakan jika perasaan mu tidak enak," JongIn hanya diam mendengarnya. Pemuda itu merunduk melepas sarung tangan karetnya.

"Aku-" JongIn kembali menerawang. Pandangannya lurus kedepan dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, "Hei, Taeyeon?"

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu.., apa vampire benar-benar ada?" Pertanyaan JongIn sukses membuat Taeyeon menganga selama beberapa detik. Gadis itu mendengus keras dan memasang pandangan – _Apa kau serius?-_ pada JongIn.

"Pertanyaan mu itu konyol sekali, Jong!"

"Tidak! Maksud ku.., apa kau akan percaya jika vampire itu ada dan masih hidup?"

"Bukan'kah kau sendiri yang bilang? Vampire itu tidak ada dan itu hanya lah makhluk mitos!" Taeyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jong, apa kau sadar kau tadi bertanya apa, huh?"

JongIn terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan Taeyeon. "Bukan begitu- Ya, aku hanya-"

"Sadar lah! Vampire itu tidak ada! Apa kau masih percaya makhluk semacam itu di jaman modern seperti saat ini? Hah! Pergilah berdoa!" Taeyeon tersenyum puas melihat wajah blank JongIn. Dalam hatinya, gadis itu sedang bersorak kemenangan karena akhirnya ia bisa membalas si JongIn yang menyebalkan. "Sudah lah! Berhenti mengkhayal dan selesaikan tugas mu!"

JongIn mengamati Taeyeon lalu mengangguk pelan. "Benar.., vampire itu tidak ada.." ia mencoba mengenyahkan semua pikirannya yang menyangkut tentang vampire dan mulai kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

Sehun menapaki kakinya di atas atap gedung. Laki-laki itu berjalan santai sembari menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan topi hitam. Tangan kirinya terlihat menggenggam sebuah pedang yang terselimuti sarung berwarna coklat.

Mata tajamnya memperhatikan keadaan di bawah sana yang sangat ramai dengan lampu gedung beserta kendaraan yang terlihat seperti mainan mobil-mobilan. Sehun menghela napas dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Ia lalu menyenderkan pedangnya pada dinding pembatas dan tangannya mulai merogoh saku jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam.

Benda persegi berwarna hitam miliknya bergetar berkali-kali tanpa kenal lelah. Ia mengamati layar handphonenya sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu. Sehun tidak berniat menyapa malah diam mendengarkan.

" _Ini aku, Kris,"_

Sehun mengernyit dan menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga kanannya. Matanya menelisik nomor tak di kenal yang tengah menelponnya itu.

" _Mereka menyadap handphone ku."_

Mata Sehun membola kaget mendengar suara Kris, "Bagaimana bisa?!" ia setengah membentak, "Kau memakai handphone siapa?"

" _Aku menemukan telepon umum di sekitar apartemen ku. Sial! Sehun, mereka menipu ku!"_

"Menipu?"

" _Aku tidak sempat melarikan diri dan bertemu Vasco. Vasco sialan itu mengajak ku berbicara di gang sempit sebelah rumah sakit. Dan aku yakin mereka sudah merencanakan sesuatu sebelumnya."_

"Dasar bodoh!" Sehun memaki. Nada suaranya naik satu oktaf dengan geraman rendah.

" _Maaf. Ini karena Vasco memancing emosi ku sehingga aku tanpa sadar meninggalkan apartemen dan mengejarnya begitu saja."_

Sehun mengamati sekelilingnya dengan pandangan waspada. Rahang pemuda itu terlihat mengeras di tengah gelapnya malam.

" _Saat aku ingin menghubungi mu, aku merasa ada keanehan. Bantal sofa yang semula sengaja ku rapikan terlihat berantakan setelah aku kembali. Handphone ku bahkan tergeletak dengan rapi di atas meja makan padahal sebelumnya aku meletakkannya di bawah meja-"_ Kris menghentikan kalimatnya membuat Sehun dapat mendengar suara napas Kris yang putus-putus.

"Kris, kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada di mana sekarang? Aku akan menemui mu," Sehun bertanya cemas. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika matanya kini telah berubah warna menjadi hijau zamrud.

" _Aku tak apa, Sehun. Terus lah bersembunyi. Aku rasa mereka masih berada di Busan!"_

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. "Kau tahu? Ini memuakkan!"

" _Ya, aku juga. Tapi Sehun-"_ Sehun memasang telinga baik-baik dan sudah bersiap mendengar lanjutan kalimat Kris. _"Berhati-hatilah dengan Vasco. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi kapan saja. Aku akan segera menyusul mu."_

Sehun terdiam sejenak berusaha memahami maksud perkataan Kris. Ia pun mengangguk dan menjawab _'Ya'_ sebelum memutus panggilan terlebih dahulu. Pemuda pucat itu kembali menarik napasnya dan perlahan mulai mengubah warna matanya kembali menjadi berwarna hitam.

Sehun kembali mengamati lalu lalang kendaraan dari atap gedung. Memasang ekspresi keras seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

* * *

Louis duduk bersandar pada kursi sofa di sebuah kamar hotel. Matanya mengamati keadaan malam hari yang begitu gelap meski di terangi cahaya gedung-kendaraan. Tangannya terangkat dan matanya memandangi jam _Rolex_ yang terpasang apik pada tangan kirinya.

Pukul 11. 15 Waktu Korea Selatan. Louis kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada lalu lalang kendaraan yang masih terlihat ramai walau sudah memasuki tengah malam. "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi waktu yang sulit bagi mu, Stevan." Entah pemuda itu berbicara kepada siapa karena di dalam kamar itu tak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

 _ **TOK TOK**_

Ketukan pintu membuat Louis menoleh. Beberapa detik kemudian Morin masuk dengan pakaian formalnya. "Tuan, apa yang Anda minta sudah saya siapkan," Morin melapor sembari merunduk hormat. Mendengar laporan pelayan pribadinya, Louis mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Morin. Langkahnya yang lebar membuat Louis dengan mudah mendekati Morin.

Louis menghela napas, "Aku ingin kau mencari taunya. Dan sebelum kita dapat memastikan apakah dugaan ku benar atau tidak.., aku harap kau dapat memantaunya untuk ku." Perintah Louis langsung di turuti Morin dengan membungkukkan badannya. "Jangan sampai ketahuan. Aku mempercayakannya padamu.."

"Baik. Saya mengerti."

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu. Kini, JongIn terlihat menjemur pakaiannya dan ayahnya di halaman depan rumah kontrakannya. Ember hitam besar dengan tumpukan baju basah di samping kaki kanan dan kiri JongIn.

"Haah.."

JongIn menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya dan memijat perlahan kedua bahunya secara bergantian. "Aigoo.., aku merasa tulang ku remuk semua!" JongIn menggumam sembari terus memijat bahunya. Matanya memandangi jalanan kecil di depan rumahnya, terlihat renggang dan cuaca pagi ini sedikit mendung. Salju bertumpukan di pinggir-pinggir jalan serta beberapa di dinding pinggir jalan. Sekali lagi, JongIn mendesah dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mengibas-ngibaskan baju berwarna coklat lalu menjemurnya bersama yang lain.

"Ash! Kenapa aku harus menjemurnya di luar? Bahkan tidak ada sinar matahari!"

"Jong?"

"Ah aku terkejut!" JongIn terkesiap kaget dan segera membalik badannya. Ia menemukan ayahnya yang tengah berdiri dengan pakaian tebal serta syal yang melingkar apik di lehernya. "Ayah! Kau mengagetkan ku! Tidak bisakah kau mengeluarkan suara?"

Ayah JongIn memasang wajah tertekuk lalu tanpa suara menampar kepala JongIn. "Aku sudah memanggil mu tapi kau tidak merespon!" ayah JongIn memandang gemas anaknya itu sementara JongIn mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan wajah cemberut yang lucu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau masih sibuk?"

"Lihat saja ember di sini!"

Ayah JongIn menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Pria itu memandang sabar pada anaknya. "Belakangan ini kau suka sekali marah-marah-" ia kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan JongIn beberapa lembar uang, "ini, beli lah bahan makanan. Persediaan di kulkas sudah hampir habis. Biar aku saja yang melanjutkan pekerjaan mu."

JongIn menerima uang pemberian ayahnya lalu mengangguk, "baiklah.., aku pergi!" pemuda tan itu kemudian membuka pagar kecil rumah kontrakannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Jangan membeli daging ayam!" Ayah JongIn setengah berteriak memperingati anaknya itu. Pria paruh baya itu menggeleng kemudian mulai menjemur satu persatu pakaian mereka.

* * *

Keranjang belanjaan JongIn terlihat menumpuk dengan berbagai bahan makanan. Sayuran, sereal, ikan segar dalam kemasan plastik lalu ada dua ubi berukuran lumayan besar dan beberapa bungkus ramen. JongIn kini terlihat memilih-milih daging kaleng bergambar ayam.

"Kalau aku tidak boleh membeli yang masih di plastik, akan ku beli yang di kaleng!" JongIn tersenyum miring dan mengambil salah satu daging ayam kalengan dengan ukuran lumayan besar. "Lagipula ada diskon 30%, haha.." ia terkekeh jahat lalu memasukkan daging kalengan itu ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya.

Setelah dirasa semua bahan makanan yang di butuhkan telah di kumpulkan, JongIn kemudian berjalan ke kasir dan ikut mengantri dengan pembeli yang lainnya. Kepalanya sesekali melongok melihat betapa panjangnya antrian di depan sana. JongIn mendengus.

 _ **BRUGH**_

JongIn sedikit terdorong ke depan ketika ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang dan suara handphone terjatuh setelahnya. Untung saja refleksnya bagus hingga tak berimbas pada bibi-bibi di depannya. JongIn sedikit membalik badannya dan mendapati seseorang tengah berjongkok mengambil handphonenya.

"Aigo.., apa benda ini tidak rusak?"

JongIn memperhatikan orang itu yang tengah mengusap-usap handphonenya dengan wajah khawatir. "Anda baik-baik saja?" JongIn bertanya hati-hati pada pria paruh baya berpenampilan sopan itu. Laki-laki itu memandang JongIn sesaat lalu melemparkan senyum ramah pada JongIn.

"Maaf sudah menabrak mu."

jongIn membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk, "Tak apa, lagi pula Anda tak sengaja." Ia terkekeh pelan yang di balas kekehan juga oleh pria itu. JongIn memandang wajah lelaki itu. Rambut putih sudah terlihat di setiap helainya. JongIn mengira-ngira umur pria itu. 60? 64? 69?

Meskipun sudah memiliki rambut putih, namun wajah pria itu terlihat segar dan gemuk. _'Mata coklat yang indah'_ puji JongIn dalam hati.

Pemuda tan itu kembali berbalik dan sedikit demi sedikit kakinya melangkah maju seiring dengan antrian di depannya.

"Cuaca hari ini dingin sekali," JongIn menoleh sejenak melirik pria di belakangnya yang masih menampakkan senyum, "aku yakin supermarket ini akan tutup dalam beberapa hari karena badai salju akan segera turun."

JongIn membenarkan ucapan pria itu. "Pantas saja supermarket ini mengadakan diskon.. Haah~ aku tertolong!"

"Ya. Anda benar.." JongIn ikut tersenyum lega. Tapi sedetik kemudian JongIn memasang wajah kaget karena pria itu menarik turun kerah bajunya.

"Maaf? Apa yang Anda lakukan?" JongIn menjaga jarak dengan pria itu dan tatapannya menunjukkan kewaspadaan.

Wajah pria itu terlihat menegang untuk sesaat namun segera tertutupi oleh tawa lirih. "Tidak.., tidak ada, maaf. Ngomong-ngomong apa leher mu terluka? Lukanya terlihat seperti gigitan binatang?" Mendengar perkataan pria itu JongIn segera menarik kerah bajunya menutupi lehernya. Ia tersenyum canggung dan suaranya tercekat.

"A-Ah.., ya.. Beberapa hari yang lalu, hehe.."

* * *

" _Aku sudah menemukannya.." Seorang pria berdiri di balik rak makanan dan minuman. Sebuah alat komunikasi yang terpasang di telinganya tidak begitu terlihat bahkan pakaian pria itu serba tertutup. Sesekali pria itu melongokkan kepalanya mengamati pergerakan JongIn yang masih mengantri._

" _Baik. Akan aku awasi," Laki-laki itu menelisik keadaan di sekitarnya dengan tangan memegang sebuah botol minuman, "Baik!"_

* * *

" _Anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengetahui hal ini."_

JongIn melangkah pelan menuju rumah kontrakannya. Matanya lurus memandang jalanan di depan dan tangan kanannya menggenggam kantung plastik berukuran sedang.

" _Jika kau tidak percaya, maka tetap lah tidak percaya. Anggap saja apa yang baru kau alami dan kau lihat ini, hanya sebuah mimpi dan tidak nyata."_

"Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan perkataan yang di ucapkannya?" Kepala JongIn miring ke kanan. Mimik wajahnya penuh tanda tanya dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit. "Pangeran Louis?"

JongIn jadi penasaran siapa sebenarnya laki-laki berambut merah menyala itu. Identitasnya mungkin dari kalangan orang kaya. Pengusaha? Anak pengusaha? Anak pejabat? Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, berlebihan sekali jika dia di panggil dengan sebutan _'Pangeran'_

JongIn kembali mengulang kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Pemuda berambut caramel, pangeran Louis, vampire, dan tiang lampu yang bengkok karena terkena hantaman tubuh pemuda caramel itu. JongIn bergidik ngeri mengingatnya. Ia mulai berpikir apakah pemuda caramel itu tidak merasa kesakitan setelah di hantam keras ke arah tiang lampu hingga tiang lampu itu bengkok?

"Ah!" JongIn menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya cemberut, "belakangan ini hari-hari ku jadi semakin aneh. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Sehun berdiri tak jauh di belakang JongIn. Pria itu mengenakan topi hitam, masker, jaket kulit dan celana berwarna senada. Pakaian pria itu yang serba hitam mungkin sedikit mencurigakan. Tapi yah, apa perdulinya?

Kakinya terus melangkah perlahan mengikuti JongIn. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun dengan pedang yang masih ia bawa di tangan kirinya. Matanya tak henti mengamati punggung sempit JongIn.

"Ahh.., aku bisa gila!"

Dari balik masker, Sehun tersenyum kecil seolah merasa terhibur dengan tingkah JongIn. Langkah keduanya terlihat akur. Saat JongIn melangkahkan kaki kanannya, maka Sehun juga akan melangkahkan kaki kanannya. Begitu sebaliknya dan seterusnya sampai JongIn menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun terdiam memperhatikan.

"Siapa?" JongIn membalik badannya dan mengernyit ketika tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya. Wajahnya keheranan dengan alis menyatu rumit. "Siapa di sana?" JongIn kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Bertanya pada keheningan di pagi hari.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa bahkan tidak ada yang menjawab JongIn. Pemuda tan itu berdecak kecil, "Apa mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu mengendikkan bahu. "Yasudah.."

JongIn kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak menyadari Sehun yang kini kembali menunjukkan dirinya yang bersembunyi di dahan pohon. Mengamati JongIn sampai pemuda tan itu berbelok ke kanan.

* * *

Empat hari telah berlalu. Di sebuah kamar hotel yang luas dengan pencerahan yang minim, Louis berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar. Tatapan datarnya mengamati penampilannya yang serba tertutup serta wajah pucatnya yang memasang mimik tenang.

 _ **TOK TOK**_

Ketukan pada pintu kamar hotelnya membuat Louis segera memakai topinya. Sekali lagi, ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Morin datang dengan dua buah alat komunikasi kecil berwarna hitam. Yang satu terpasang apik di telinganya, dan yang satu berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas mu?"

"Ya,"

Louis berbalik mendekati Morin. Matanya bergulir memandangi alat komunikasi yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan pelayan pribadinya, "Kau membawanya-" ia segera mengambil alih alat itu dan mulai memasangkannya pada telinga kirinya, "semua berjalan dengan lancar'kan? Aku harap kau tidak meninggalkan noda, Morin?"

Morin setengah membungkuk, "tidak, Tuan. Semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginan Anda." Jawaban yang di lontarkan Morin membuat Louis mengangguk puas. Wajah porselen dengan mata berwarna hijau zamrud itu menoleh ke arah jendela kamar hotel.

"Pastikan tidak ada yang tersisa di sini," Louis memerintah yang langsung di turuti oleh Morin. "Jika dugaan ku benar-" Louis menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap penuh selidik pada Morin, "Apa kau yakin, dengan informasi yang kau kumpulkan itu?"

"Ya. Saya yakin, Tuan. Dia telah di incar dari beberapa hari sebelumnya dan sepertinya mereka telah jauh di depan kita.." Morin membalas dengan penuh keyakinan. Mendengar hal itu, Louis mengepalkan tangannya dan alisnya menyatu tajam.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat!"

Louis melangkah cepat membuka pintu kamar. Bunyi debaman pintu kemudian terdengar dan kini hanya tersisa Morin di dalam kamar itu.

* * *

JongIn duduk di bangku dengan celemek biru yang melindungi pakaiannya dari noda. Tangannya terangkat mengipas-ngipas di sekitar leher, dan wajah anak itu terlihat gerah.

"Kau lelah?"

"Sangat!" JongIn memalingkan wajahnya memandang Taeyeon yang masih sibuk menggoreng ayam dan menumis bumbu dengan dua wajan besar. Melihat pemandangan itu membuat JongIn mengernyit prihatin. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu gadis itu memasak. Hari ini kedai bibi Ahn kebanjiran pesanan. Pelanggan pun membludak dari hari biasanya membuat kedua orang itu kewalahan. Ya, meski di bantu oleh pekerja yang lainnya tapi tetap saja mereka masih kerepotan menangani jumlah pesanan.

JongIn memijat perlahan kakinya. Ugh, rasanya pegal benar-benar pegal dan terasa mau patah. Seharian ini JongIn bekerja dengan giat. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyudahinya jam dua siang, tapi bibi Ahn sudah memberitahu ada pembagian gaji besok.

Tch! JongIn berdecak sembari mengelap keringatnya.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kau layani pelanggan daripada duduk di sana? Kita masih punya banyak perut yang harus di isi di sini!" Taeyeon bersuara melirik JongIn dan mendengus kesal. Hey, bukan cuma JongIn di sini yang merasakan capek! Ia bahkan lebih lebih dan lebih capek dari Kim JongIn.

JongIn mengangguk kecil. Menghela napasnya sebelum berdiri dari bangkunya, "aku akan pulang setelah jam tujuh malam!"

Dan sesuai perkataan JongIn, pemuda tan itu benar-benar menyelesaikan pekerjaannya setelah pukul tujuh malam. JongIn dan Taeyeon berpisah di antara persimpangan jalan setelah tiga puluh menit menaiki bus.

' _Malam hari yang begitu gelap'_ pikir JongIn saat kepalanya mendongak memandang hamparan langit malam yang tanpa di temani oleh ribuan bintang. Udara sangat dingin mencekam membuat JongIn menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel. Menggigil kedinginan dan langkahnya sedikit ia percepat.

"Ah! Akhirnya!" Mata JongIn berbinar saat melihat belokan menuju rumahnya tak jauh di depan sana.

 _ **BUGH**_

JongIn terhenti. Seperti de javu, ia pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Kepalanya mendongak dan tubuhnya seketika langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Sebelum kegelapan menguasai dirinya, samar-samar JongIn melihat sepasang kaki dengan balutan celana jeans hitam dan sepatu _boots_ berwarna senada berjalan mendekati dirinya.

* * *

"Cepat sedikit, Kris!"

Sehun berlari cepat di ikuti oleh Kris. Mereka menerobos kemacetan malam itu dengan bermodalkan pedang di masing-masing tangan mereka. Kris mempercepat larinya hingga kini sejajar dengan Sehun.

"Aku merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi!" Napas Sehun tersengal ketika berucap. Kris melirik Sehun sejenak lalu kembali fokus ke depan.

Mereka berdua terus berlari melewati toko-toko. Tidak ada sama sekali pengurangan kecepatan lari baik dari Sehun maupun Kris. Mereka berdua seakan sudah di latih sebelumnya.

 _ **TEP**_

Tiba-tiba Kris menghentikan larinya. Matanya membelalak dan pemuda itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Ada apa?!"

Rahang Kris mengeras. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap sengit ke arah Sehun.

"Mate ku.., aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi!"

Sehun mengerang mendengar penuturan Kris, "bukannya kau belum bertemu dengannya?!"

"Sudah, bodoh! Tapi aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan!" Kris menyela perkataan Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

Kris memasang ekspresi keras lalu kembali mendongak memandang Sehun yang memasang ekspresi frustasi, "kau pergilah! Pastikan keadaan JongIn! Aku akan pergi menemuinya!"

Berakhirnya ucapan Kris, kedua vampire itu berlari berlawanan arah. Sehun terus maju ke depan sementara Kris berbelok ke kiri.

Sehun terus berlari menuju rute yang di yakininya akan membawa dirinya ke rumah JongIn. Wajah pria itu nampak frustasi dan Sehun berkali-kali menggeram pelan. Sungguh! Firasatnya kini benar-benar buruk setiap otaknya memutar nama JongIn berkali-kali.

 _ **GRAK**_

Sehun menaiki pohon dan melompati dahan demi dahannya. Mata setajam elang itu terus mengamat waspada pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Dua menit kemudian, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, turun dari pohon hingga menimbulkan sedikit bunyi debuman di tanah.

Kedua matanya memicing melihat punggung berbalutkan jaket hitam di depannya. Ia sudah akan mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika seseorang di depannya itu berbalik dan mendongak.

Matanya bertubrukan dengan mata kelam itu, dan seketika Sehun melebarkan matanya kaget. "Louis?"

"Aku mencari mu, kau tahu?" Tanpa membuang waktu, Louis membuka suaranya. Ia melepaskan topi hitam dari kepalanya hingga kini rambut berwarna merah maroonnya bersinar di bawah lampu jalanan.

"Apa yang kau-" Sehun kembali menegapkan tubuhnya, "bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Louis tersenyum miring melihat adiknya yang kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Siapa lagi yang menyuruh ku untuk mencari keberadaan adik kecil ku yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, huh?"

" _Tone_?"

Louis membalas dengan sebuah senyuman kecilnya. Sehun mendengus melihat senyuman itu. Matanya memicing tajam melihat kakaknya, "minggir!"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusan mu!" Sehun berdecih dan mulai melangkah melewati Louis. Melihat sikap dingin adiknya, Louis mendengus.

"Jika kau ingin pergi menemui mate mu sekarang-" Louis menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun membeku di belakangnya, "maka aku punya berita buruk untuk mu."

Louis mengucapkannya dengan desisan lirih di akhir. Segera saja Sehun berbalik dan melempar tatapan penuh waspada pada kakaknya, "apa maksud mu?"

"Mate mu.. Apa dia berkulit tan dan bekerja di perpustakaan kota di sini?" Mata Sehun membola kaget mendengarnya. Ia hendak mengeluarkan suara namun Louis lebih dulu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "apa dia bernama Kim JongIn?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, "apa mau mu?!" ia setengah membentak melihat senyum miring yang tersemat di bibir kakaknya. Louis tersenyum miring untuk beberapa detik sebelum senyum itu luntur tergantikan oleh wajah kaku.

"Mereka berhasil mendapatkannya sebelum aku,"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Kau ingat vampire pengawal yang di utus _Tone_ untuk mencari mu?"

Seketika jantung Sehun berhenti berdentum kala mendengar pertanyaan Louis. Firasatnya semakin buruk.

"Vasco, Jin dan Suga.., mereka bertiga telah berhasil menculik JongIn.."

"Apa maksud mu?! Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu?!" Sehun berteriak tidak terima. Ia mengacungkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya tepat di leher Louis. Sorot mata Sehun berubah penuh amarah yang membludak.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mate mu dan kau telah menandainya di leher, bukan?" Louis masih memasang wajah tenangnya. Ia sama sekali tak takut jika sewaktu-waktu Sehun bisa saja menebas lehernya tiba-tiba. "Aku merasa jika ada yang mengganjal pada diri JongIn. Aku lalu memerintahkan Morin untuk mengintainya selama beberapa hari ini. Dan kau tahu apa hasil yang ku dapat? Vasco juga sedang mengamati gerak-gerik JongIn.."

Sehun terdiam dengan rahang mengeras. Seketika, perkataan Kris beberapa hari yang lalu terputar dalam ingatannya berkali-kali dengan cepat.

" _Berhati-hatilah dengan Vasco. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi kapan saja.."_

Louis mengamati mimik wajah adiknya secara seksama. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat rahang Sehun yang mengeras serta gemelutuk gigi Sehun. "Dugaan ku semakin benar saat aku mendapatkan laporan dari Morin, bahwa kau mengikuti JongIn hingga pemuda itu selamat sampai ke rumahnya.., dan sebelum aku berhasil menemui JongIn-" Louis menjeda kalimatnya, "Vasco sudah terlebih dahulu mendapatkannya.."

Sehun menjauhkan pedangnya dari leher Louis. Napasnya tersengal menunjukkan kalau Sehun sedang menahan amarahnya. "Sial!"

Tiba-tiba handphone Sehun bergetar dalam saku celana. Dengan kasar pemuda pucat itu mengambil handphonenya dan mengangkat panggilan dengan penuh amarah, "ada apa?!"

" _Sehun.."_

Sehun dapat mendengar suara tercekat yang di keluarkan Kris dari seberang telepon. Sejenak, Sehun melupakan amarahnya dan langsung bertanya, "Ada apa?! Apa sesuatu telah terjadi? Kris?!"

Kris mengamati toko bunga yang terlihat berantakan dan acak-acakan. Pedangnya tergeletak di atas meja kasir dan kini pemuda itu memegang sepucuk surat yang di tulis dengan menggunakan tinta pulpen kuno.

"Mereka membawanya.."

" _Membawa siapa?!"_

Wajah Kris mengeras dan napasnya tersengal-sengal tak jauh berbeda dari Sehun. Dengan penuh emosi yang coba ia tahan kuat-kuat, Kris menjawab; "Mate ku.., Suho. Mereka membawa Suho!"

Sehun terdengar terdiam tapi Kris dapat mendengar geraman berbahaya yang di keluarkan Sehun.

" _Berani sekali mereka... Kris, temui aku. Jika mereka menginginkan perang, maka mereka akan mendapatkannya."_

Kris mengangguk kecil dan memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Sehun. Ia kembali meletakkan ganggang telepon ke tempatnya semula dan berjalan mengambil pedangnya. Sekali lagi, Kris mengamati keadaan toko yang sekarang benar-benar kacau itu, sebelum melesat pergi menemui Sehun.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai eperibadeh! Am back! Wkwk.., maaf ya jika author membuat jalan ceritanya lebih sulit T^T Dan yah, maaf juga karena HunKai momennya sedikit. Hemeh.., author bingung mau mengucapkan apa :') tapi yang jelas, selamat hari raya idul fitri ya.. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin!

Wanna review for this chap?

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


	12. Chapter 12

SM1719 PRESENT:

PUTTISH

Cast: Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun (Stevan), and Other

Disclaimer: EXO punya SM Ent, orangtua mereka, diri mereka sendiri, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

RATE: M

Warn: typo, belum diedit, YAOI. FF ini hanya karangan semata, begitu juga makhluk ff ini. Semuanya murni karangan dari otak author yang mesum

* * *

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Gedung itu terlihat mengerikan pada malam hari. Bangunan besar itu dikelilingi pepohonan yang begitu lebat dan tinggi menjulang. Lantai dengan tumpukan debu dan sesekali terdengar bunyi binatang malam yang menggema di dalam gedung, atapnya pun sudah berlubang dan rusak sana sini. Benar-benar kriteria gedung yang sudah terbengkalai bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Salah satu ruangan yang terletak di lantai atas gedung terlihat kedatangan tamu. Itu JongIn; pemuda tan itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya menunduk, kaki dan tangannya diikat. Ia di dudukkan disebuah kursi tua yang sudah berkarat.

"Kita apakan dia setelah sadar, Vasco?"

Seorang pria berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, mengamati JongIn yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan kedua mata sipitnya. Tapi tunggu, bukan'kah pria itu adalah pria paruh baya yang ikut mengantri dengan JongIn saat berada di supermarket? Pria yang sempat bertanya pada JongIn mengenai bekas luka di leher JongIn?

"Kita akan memancing pemilik tanda itu kemari." Pria paruh baya itu berkata pelan. Kedua matanya tidak lepas menatap sisi leher JongIn yang masih memperlihatkan bekas luka.

 _ **SRET**_

Tak lama kemudian, pria itu terlihat memegangi sisi lehernya sendiri; ia menarik lepas kulitnya, yang ternyata adalah sebuah topeng. Wajah pucat, mata hijau zamrud dengan telinga lebar itu terlihat, setelah pria itu melepas topeng dari wajahnya.

"Apa kita perlu melakukan ini?" Suga bertanya pelan. Pemuda pucat itu berjongkok di ujung ruangan dengan bertopang dagu; mata hijaunya mengamati Vasco yang nampak puas melihat keadaan JongIn.

Vasco menggeleng pelan. "Kita tidak tahu hasil yang akan didapat setelah ini. Jika kita terus mendesak Kris, maka yang kita dapatkan bukan keberadaan _Lord_ Stevan, melainkan hanya omong kosong." Vasco menjawab lirih. Suara beratnya menggema hingga disetiap sisi ruangan.

"Tapi-" Kali ini Jin bersuara. Pemuda itu melangkah maju, mendekat pada Vasco, " _Lord_ Louis juga berada di Korea.." perkataan Jin membuat Vasco menoleh terkejut.

"Kau bilang apa?"

" _Lord_ Louis.., dia juga sedang berada di Korea. Aku rasa dia juga mencari keberadaan _Lord_ Stevan,"

Wajah Vasco nampak mengeras untuk sesaat. Pria itu sepenuhnya menghadap Jin dan kedua matanya membulat dengan kilatan pada bola matanya. "Kau bertemu dengannya?" Jin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Vasco mendecih. Kedua tangannya berada di masing-masing pinggang. " _Lord_ Louis bisa saja menghancurkan rencana ku. Biar bagaimana pun, sebesar apapun kesalahan adiknya dia tetap akan berpihak pada _Lord_ Stevan."

Jin dan Suga saling pandang. Mereka hanya diam memperhatikan Vasco yang kini berjalan menuju pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian disini, jaga pemuda itu! Aku harus pergi untuk mengecek sesuatu!" Jin dan Suga mengangguk mantap menanggapi perintah Vasco.

Setelah kepergian Vasco, keadaan di dalam ruangan itu hening. Hanya terdengar suara Suga dan Jin yang sesekali mengobrol.

"Apa kali ini rencana kita berhasil?"

Jin memandang JongIn dengan ragu, "entahlah-" gumamnya pelan. "Aku ragu tentang ini.." Lanjutnya.

Kedua telinga JongIn dengan seksama mendengarkan. Sebenarnya, sedari tadi JongIn sudah sadar dari tidurnya. Ia hanya diam menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengahayati perannya sebagai sandera. JongIn mendengar semuanya, semua yang Vasco ucapkan.

Terlebih saat ia mendengar pria itu mengucapkan nama Louis dan Stevan.

 _'Aku pernah mendengarnya..'_

 **BAGIAN XII**

Louis mengenakan sarung tangan hitamnya. Pakaiannya masih sama namun bedanya, telinga kirinya terdapat alat komunikasi yang juga terpasang pada telinga kiri Sehun dan Kris.

"Kalian mengerti? Jangan bertindak gegabah, terutama kau, Stevan." Louis menoleh pada Sehun dengan kedua alis yang hampir menyatu.

"Cih," Sehun hanya mendecih dan memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan pedang miliknya. Kris yang memakai topi hitam di sudut ruangan hanya mengamati kedua kakak beradik itu dalam diam.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Kau baru bertemu dengan mate mu. Aku tahu jenis perasaan apa yang kau alami di masa-masa pertemuan pertama. Kau jadi lebih agresif,"

"Tutup mulut mu!" Sehun membalas tajam, "jangan mengatakan seakan-akan kau mengetahui diriku!"

Louis terdiam melihat tatapan sinis Sehun. Keadaan di dalam ruangan itu menjadi sunyi senyap. Kris memperhatikan pertikaian kecil kakak adik itu dengan seksama, sementara Louis dan Sehun masih saling menatap dengan artian berbeda.

Sehun memutus kontak matanya dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pedangnya. Louis masih menatap Sehun walau kini ia menatap punggung adiknya itu, "Kenapa kau berubah dingin padaku?"

Pertanyaan Louis membuat pergerakkan tangan Sehun terhenti. Kedua matanya memandang lurus pada sofa di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau membuatku seakan-akan aku telah berbuat kesalahan besar yang tidak bisa di maafkan?"

Louis berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Kedua matanya memandang sendu pada punggung Sehun. "Stevan..," Kris maju satu langkah ketika matanya menyadari tangan kanan Sehun yang terkepal kuat.

"Aku tidak melakukannya," Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Louis. Kedua tangannya berada di setiap sisi tubuhnya dan kedua matanya terpejam. "Aku memang seperti ini,"

"Stevan yang ku kenal bukan'lah Stevan yang sekarang. Dia tidak pernah mengacuhkan ku..," Louis menghentikan kalimatnya dan jakunnya terlihat naik turun menelan saliva secara perlahan. "Kau tidak pernah menatap tajam padaku.., sebelum Mama meninggal."

Sehun tidak menjawab perkataan Louis. Ia mengacuhkan kakaknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan menunggu di luar," Ucap Sehun sebelum menutup pintu, menyisakan Kris dan Louis di dalam ruangan.

Kris melempar pandangan iba pada Louis yang kini membalikkan badan dan memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca. Wajahnya datar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, meski kedua matanya menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Kris, aku butuh insting tajammu..,"

* * *

Vasco memandang JongIn dengan senyum miringnya.

"Selamat malam,"

JongIn tidak menanggapi sapaan Vasco. Ia hanya diam memicingkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengancam vampir itu. "Berpikir melarikan diri? Haha.., silahkan saja. Tapi di luar sana badai salju menutupi jalan."

"Apa mau mu?" JongIn bertanya kasar. Kedua tangannya berusaha melonggarkan ikatan tali, tapi sayang kedua pergelangan tangannya malah semakin sakit dan memerah. "Lepaskan aku!" raungnya.

Vasco terkekeh pelan. Kedua mata hijaunya berkilat seakan menunjukkan ketertarikan pada JongIn. "Aku akan melepaskan mu, setelah kau mengatakan siapa mate mu?" Vasco membalas pelan. Kakinya melangkah mendekati JongIn. Berbeda hal dengan JongIn yang mengerutkan alis bingung. Ia merasa bingung dengan perkataan Vasco namun memasang ancang-ancang waspada saat melihat Vasco mendekatinya secara perlahan.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Ah.." Vasco membuat suara mengerang kecewa, "aku yakin kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang makhluk _immortal_ , hm?" Vasco mengetuk jarinya pada ujung kursi JongIn, "bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa bertanya dimana keberadaan _Lord_."

Vasco menunduk, menatap JongIn yang masih memasang raut bingung bercampur waspada, dengan tatapan tajamnya. Bola matanya berkilat mengerikan membuat JongIn bergidik ngeri. "Biar ku persingkat. Orang seperti dirimu, tidak akan percaya pada makhluk _immortal_ seperti vampir, meskipun aku mengatakannya berkali-kali padamu.."

 _ **KRIET**_

"Akh!" Tiba-tiba Vasco memegang kerah baju JongIn dan merobek paksa kain itu. Leher JongIn memerah karena terkena tekanan kain. Kain yang sudah tidak terbentuk itu ia buang jauh hingga kedua matanya menangkap bahu kecoklatan milik JongIn. "Apa yang kau mau?!" JongIn berteriak marah. Kedua matanya melotot merasa di lecehkan.

"Apa pernah terlintas dalam pikiranmu, gigitan yang berada di perpotongan leher mu itu adalah gigitan hewan?" Ia menangkap raut bingung sekaligus terkejut dari JongIn. "Bayangkan saja.., gigitan yang mirip seperti taring itu apa kau yakin milik hewan? Atau serangga? Bukan'kah itu tidak masuk akal?" Vasco menunjukkan dua jari pada JongIn, "Hanya ada dua, terlihat dalam dan membekas. Lalu serangga tidak akan bisa membuat dua lubang yang lumayan besar seperti itu. Sedangkan hewan? Aku tidak yakin.." Lanjutnya mengambang.

Vasco tertawa ketika ia masih melihat kerutan pada kening JongIn. "Aku lelah mengatakan panjang lebar.., jadi..." vampir itu berdiri di belakang tubuh JongIn dan merunduk. Memegang kedua bahu JongIn dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga JongIn, "apa kau percaya vampir?"

Kedua mata JongIn membulat kaget mendengar bisikan lirih Vasco. "Makhluk abadi yang tidak pasti ada? Apa kau percaya?"

"Aku yakin kau juga tidak akan percaya jika _puttish_ itu ada, karena kau tidak percaya pada vampir dan lebih memilih mengabaikan pengetahuan itu.."

 _'Puttish?'_

Kedua sudut bibir Vasco tertarik ke atas. Ia kembali menegakkan badannya dan kembali berdiri di hadapan JongIn. "Ya.. Jika kau percaya vampir itu ada, berarti kau percaya kalau _puttish_ itu ada..,"

"Dan gigitan dileher mu itu, aku yakin itu dari bangsa kami. Karena aku mengenal gigitan itu meski tidak tahu siapa orangnya," Senyum miring itu membuat JongIn membeku di tempat.

Kedua mata JongIn mampu melihat sebuah taring yang menyembul dibalik senyum miring itu.

"Siap untuk sesi pembelajaran?"

* * *

Sehun berdiri tegap dengan pedang ditangan kanannya.

"Aku yakin dia di sini."

Dibelakangnya, Louis dan Kris mendekati Sehun; ketiganya mengamati tempat terpencil dengan pepohonan lebat yang mengitarinya. Salju sedang turun, tapi tidak sama sekali membuat mereka mengurungkan niat.

"Jauh dari kota dan hanya empat lima orang yang mengetahui tempat ini..,"

"Aku merasa seperti berada di dalam video game bertema hantu!" Yang ini suara Kris. Perkataan penuh takjub itu membuahkan pandangan datar dari Louis dan Sehun. "Apa?" dagunya terangkat menanggapi pandangan datar kakak beradik itu.

"Kau ingat rencananya? Morin akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk memberimu kesempatan menyelamatkan mate mu," Louis menoleh pada Sehun dan mengingatkan adiknya dengan tegas.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Jangan gegabah!" Louis mempersiapkan busur panahnya dan mengecek alat komunikasi di telinga kirinya. "Siap?"

Berakhirnya pertanyaan Louis, ketiga vampir itu melompat memasuki hutan dengan arah berlawanan. Gerakan mereka sangat cepat hingga tidak terlihat.

* * *

Bibir JongIn membentuk garis lurus yang kaku. Kedua matanya memandang kosong ke depan, sementara Vasco terkekeh puas dari tempatnya.

"Mungkin, kau masih menyangkalnya. Tapi apa yang aku katakan padamu, semua itu benar adanya..," kata Vasco. JongIn hanya melirik sekilas sebelum memperhatikan lantai gedung yang kotor dipenuhi pasir dan lumpur.

 _'Tidak mungkin'_

Vasco terkekeh merasa terhibur, "ya, terserah jika kau tidak percaya. Yang penting aku sudah memberitahukan semuanya padamu." pria itu berdiri dari duduknya, "Nah.., sekarang, giliranmu untuk mengungkapkan kebenarannya," kepala JongIn mendongak; memandang tidak mengerti pada Vasco.

" _It's showtime_ " Vasco tersenyum membuat gigi-gigi taringnya terlihat jelas oleh JongIn. Tak luput mata hijau zamrud yang berkilau itu, membuat JongIn mematung di tempat.

* * *

Sehun melompat turun dari atas pohon. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, ia menapakkan kakinya dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik semak-semak. Sehun mengamati keadaan sebelum mencoba menyamarkan keberadaannya.

Dari tempatnya berada saat ini, Sehun dapat melihat Jin yang tengah berjalan santai menikmati suasana di sekitar. Vampir itu mengenakan pakaian tipis, walau salju sedang turun dan suhu lumayan mampu menggigilkan badan. Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengalihkan perhatian Jin.

 _'Stevan, di bagian Selatan gedung tidak ada penjagaan.'_ Suara Louis terdengar dari alat komunikasi yang ia pakai. _'Aku rasa Vasco tidak melibatkan semua anak buahnya untuk rencananya yang satu ini,'_

Sehun menggeram pelan. Merasa marah dengan tingkah yang ditunjukkan Vasco. Benar-benar licik.

 _'Kau bisa lewat Selatan, sementara aku, Lord Louis dan Morin mengalihkan penjagaan'_ kali ini, suara Kris yang terdengar. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu terdengar setengah membisik dalam kalimatnya. Sehun hanya memicingkan matanya dan terus memperhatikan pergerakan Jin. Pemuda _pale_ itu terlihat berpikir keras ketika Jin mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pepohonan.

Kakinya bergerak mundur secara perlahan. Sepatunya menyentuh permukaan tanah yang tertutupi setengah salju dengan sangat hati-hati. Matanya masih terus mengamati Jin, hingga lama kelamaan, mata itu berubah warna menjadi hijau zamrud.

Sehun mematung. Terkejut dengan pergerakan Jin yang kini memandang ke arah semak-semak dengan tatapan curiga. "Siapa disana?" Suara Jin menggema, namun Sehun terus memundurkan langkahnya.

Perlahan, Sehun mulai merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Kedua matanya semakin bersinar terang dengan sangat menawan.

"Aku bilang, siapa disana?" Jin memicingkan matanya dan terus mendekati semak-semak dengan perlahan, sementara Sehun berusaha mengontrol hawa keberadaannya.

Sehun menggeram pelan, merasakan napasnya yang memburu dengan tarikan satu-satu. Ia mendongak, menatap gedung terbengkalai itu dengan nyalang.

' _JongIn_ ' sedari tadi, Sehun terus memanggil nama JongIn dalam benaknya. Hawa panas semakin ia rasakan dan Sehun semakin tidak tahan. Sementara Jin nampak terdiam ketika melihat kepala seseorang dari balik semak-semak. Penglihatannya semakin jelas saat melihat wajah siapakah yang tengah bersembunyi.

" _Lord_..," Jin menggumam pelan dengan keterkejutan. Ia mengamati pergerakan Sehun yang nampak tidak fokus dengan tatapan nyalang ke arah gedung. Langkah kakinya terhenti, tidak ada yang ia lakukan selain berdiam diri melihat Sehun yang sesekali memejamkan matanya dan mengerang.

Jin menoleh, melirik ke dalam gedung dan kembali menatap Sehun. Langkah kakinya kemudian mundur dengan perlahan. Tangannya mengambil handphone dari dalam kantong jaket dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada Sehun.

"Halo?"

Sehun segera tersadar begitu mendengar suara Jin. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba mencari fokus. Kedua matanya mampu menangkap sosok Jin yang sedikit menjauh untuk mengangkat panggilan.

"Aku tidak menemukan kejanggalan di sini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sehun berdiri dan perlahan keluar dari semak-semak begitu menemukan peluang untuk keluar. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah lalu menoleh memastikan apakah Jin masih sibuk dengan panggilannya. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, pemuda pucat itu kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang dan dalam sekali lompatan, vampir itu sudah berada di atap gedung.

Meninggalkan Jin yang kini menjauhkan handphonenya - _yang sedari tadi hanya menampilkan layar hitam_ \- dari telinga kanannya. Ia berbalik, mendongak memperhatikan Sehun yang berlari menjauh.

* * *

Vasco menjauh dan terlihat merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Ia kembali dengan sebuah botol kecil di tangan kirinya. JongIn menggertakkan giginya dan berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, kau tahu?" Vasco berjalan mendekati JongIn yang kini memicing padanya, seakan mengatakan ' _jika kau berani mendekat, maka aku akan menghajarmu_ ' pada Vasco secara tak langsung. Vasco hanya tertawa pelan melihat tatapan mata JongIn. "Kau menarik..,"

"Tapi sayangnya, jika kau membuat rencanaku gagal, maka orang yang ada di sana-" Vasco menjeda kalimatnya, jari telunjuknya tiba-tiba menunjuk pojok ruangan. JongIn segera menoleh mengikuti arah tunjuk Vasco dan terkejut ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang juga sama kondisinya dengan dirinya.

Ternyata ia tak sendiri. Orang-orang gila ini juga menculik seseorang yang JongIn yakini tak bersalah.

" _Bingo_ ," Vasco menjentikkan jarinya, "tapi kami juga memiliki urusan dengannya," lanjutnya seakan telah membaca isi kepala JongIn. JongIn berdecih muak.

"Kau tahu,'kan? Jika gagal, maka yang akan menjadi kelinci percobaan selanjutnya adalah dia..," di pojok sana, Suga mencengkram dagu Suho dan mendongak paksa kepala pemuda yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

"Dasar orang gila!" hina JongIn. Ia muak melihat senyum miring dan tawa sarkas itu.

"Hahaha.., terserah padamu.., yang terpenting sekarang, adalah mencari tahu siapa mate mu?" Vasco tetap tersenyum miring sembari tangannya aktif membuka penutup botol itu. Kedua matanya nyalang memandangi cairan bening di dalamnya. "Aku memesannya dari seorang teman. Ini adalah ramuan herbal untuk meningkatkan rangsangan mate."

Kedua mata JongIn melotot ketika mendengarnya. Ia lantas memberontak dan berteriak marah. Apa-apaan itu? Meningkatkan rangsangan, dia bilang?!

"Jangan mendekat!" JongIn menatap nyalang pada Vasco yang mendekat padanya. Ia mencoba memundurkan kursinya dengan kaki-kakinya. Dengan keadaan terikat seperti ini, sangat susah untuk menggerakkan badan. "Jangan berani macam-macam denganku!" peringat JongIn. Tapi sepertinya peringatan itu tidak mempan bagi Vasco. Pria itu tetap mendekat dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Jika dugaanku benar.." Vampir itu meneteskan cairan bening itu pada jari telunjuknya, "seharusnya mate mu sudah di sini.."

"Apa yang kau laku-AKH!" JongIn mengerang kaget ketika tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi dingin pada puting dadanya. Vasco kembali meneteskan cairan bening itu pada telunjuknya dan kini mengarahkannya pada puting sebelah kiri JongIn.

"Waktunya pertunjukan.." Setelah meletakkan botol itu, Vasco mulai mendekatkan jempol-jempol tangannya pada kedua puting JongIn lalu menekannya perlahan. Pria itu tanpa membuang banyak waktu, mulai memberikan rangsangan pada JongIn.

"Hentikan! A-aah.." JongIn mengerang merasakan pijatan lembut pada puting dadanya. Ia menggeliat risih, mencoba menjauhkan jari-jari Vasco dari area dadanya. Sekuat mungkin JongIn menahan erangannya yang semakin menjadi.

Vasco tidak mengindahkan bentakan setengah mendesah dari JongIn. Ia terus melakukan pekerjaannya yang merangsang puting JongIn. Vampir itu kembali tersenyum saat merasakan kedua titik dada itu mulai mengeras.

"Apakah bekerja?"

Sementara itu, JongIn mulai merasakan hawa panas mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya. Kesadarannya mulai tertutupi kabut tebal. Sekuat tenaga pemuda tan itu menahan rangsangan dan memejamkan matanya untuk tetap menjaga fokus.

"Wah wah.., kau tangguh juga.." Vasco mulai melibatkan kuku-kuku jemarinya yang runcing, menggaruk pelan puting JongIn lalu mengelusnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"A-ahh~" Kepala JongIn mulai terasa berat. Matanya berkunang-kunang dengan air mata yang mulai menumpuk di ujung matanya. "Hen-hentikan..," JongIn mengerang pelan. Perlahan, pertahanannya semakin melemah dan kesadarannya mulai terambil alih. JongIn mulai terbawa arus saat Vasco menaikkan intensitas elusannya.

"Hhh.." JongIn mendongak merasakan pijatan sensual pada putingnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar panas ditambah putingnya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal luar biasa. Puting kecoklatannya terlihat mengkilap di tengah temeramnya cahaya lampu. Keringat mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Sehun.." nama Sehun tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam pikirannya yang mulai kosong. Ia mengerang dan mendesahkan nama Sehun.

Vasco menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar erangan JongIn. "Sehun?" ia menekan kuat puting JongIn, hingga sang pemilik menjerit kaget. "Sehun, ya?"

"Cukuph.. A-aah.., sudahh.., a-aku ngh.." JongIn menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasa tidak sanggup dengan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang didapatnya. Tubuhnya mengejang dengan dada membusung, menandakan jika pemuda itu sudah dalam batas maksimal rangsangan.

Vasco menghentikan pijatannya dan menjauhkan jempol-jempolnya. Kedua matanya dapat melihat kedua puting JongIn yang kini memerah dan bengkak. Ketika Vasco perlahan menyentuh puting menegang JongIn, pemuda tan itu langsung mendesah hebat.

"Luar biasa..," Vasco berdecak kagum ketika merasakan denyutan tidak sabar dari kedua puting bengkak itu. "Belum pernah ada rangsangan yang begitu hebat seperti ini.."

Vasco berdiri, memperhatikan JongIn yang masih menggeliat dan kepayahan dengan gairahnya sendiri. Tubuh itu bergerak-gerak acak dan menggelinjang hebat. Puting JongIn yang dalam keadaan menegang terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

"AHH! _Tolong_ h.. Shh.. Ngah!" setitik air mata mengalir melewati telinganya. Kepalanya terus mendongak dan mulutnya terbuka mencari oksigen. "Sehun! Sehun!"

Vasco terdiam melihat reaksi yang diberikan JongIn, terutama Suga yang sedari tadi tidak mengedipkan matanya menatap JongIn.

"KEPARAT!"

secepat kilat Vasco menghindar dan secepat itu pula sebuah anak panah menancap di dinding, hampir mengenai dirinya. Kedua matanya membulat kaget ketika mendapati Louis berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depan sana. Tatapan matanya tajam berkilat-kilat, menunjukkan jika pemuda itu dalam keadaan emosi.

Kris datang dari arah berlawanan dan mengayunkan pedangnya pada Vasco.

 _ **SRET**_

Lagi-lagi, Vasco dapat menghindar walau ia harus merelakan beberapa helai rambutnya lepas. Kris kembali menyerang Vasco dengan pedangnya begitu mendapati Suho yang dalam keadaan terikat dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kris!" Louis memanggil panglima itu dengan tegas yang langsung dituruti oleh Kris. Ia berdiri di samping Louis meski matanya terus menyala penuh amarah.

Vasco terdiam melihat kehadiran Louis dan Kris, terutama Kris yang terlihat begitu marah padanya. "Kau datang juga? Apa dia mate mu?" kedua matanya melirik pada Suho dan JongIn, "diantara mereka, siapa mate mu?" Vasco bertanya pelan.

"Kau benar-benar kotor, Vasco!" gertak Kris yang menggenggam erat pedangnya. Louis hanya diam ketika suara tawa Vasco terdengar menggema.

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara..," ia melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada, "agar kau mau mengatakan dimana keberadaan _Lord_ Stevan. Lagipula, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi mencarinya," Lanjutnya.

"Cukup!" Louis bersuara setelah lama terdiam. Kedua matanya memancarkan kemarahan ketika melihat kondisi JongIn. " _Tone_ menyuruhmu untuk mencari Stevan, bukan melibatkan manusia dalam masalah ini," Louis menggertak pelan; ia maju selangkah demi selangkah.

"Tidak, _Lord_.." Vasco memberi hormat sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "kami juga sudah mengatakan pada _Tone_ , tentang kebenaran _Lord_ Stevan yang sudah menemukan mate nya-"

Tubuh Louis menegang ketika mendengarnya. " _Tone_ menyuruh kami untuk menyelidiki kebenaran itu, dan jika itu terbukti benar, maka kami juga harus membawa mate _Lord_ Stevan kehadapan _Tone_.."

Kris mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat namun giginya bergemelutuk keras. Alisnya mengerut dengan wajah yang mengeras. "Dan, mungkin mate mu juga, Kris?" Kris berjalan cepat ke arah Vasco dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, akan ku koyak jantungmu!" ancam Kris dengan penuh penekanan. Pedangnya kini ternodai oleh darah yang berasal dari bahu Vasco. Vampir itu tidak sempat melarikan diri karena pergerakan cepat Kris yang langsung mengunci pergerakannya.

Vasco hanya memberikan senyum miring. Ia mendongak memperhatikan wajah dingin Louis. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya salah, hahaha.." ujar Vasco. "Dengan rencanaku, aku mampu mengumpulkan kalian dalam sekali lempar." lanjutnya.

Louis mengangkat busur panahnya dan mengambil anak panah di balik punggungnya; mengarahkannya pada Vasco. "Aku tidak tahu, kenapa _Tone_ masih mempercayaimu sebagai ahli strategi.."

"Sehun!" suara lirih yang berasal dari JongIn membuat Louis mengurungkan niatnya membidik Vasco. Ia menurunkan kembali busur panahnya dan menoleh pada JongIn.

"Sehun!" JongIn menoleh pada Louis. Kedua mata sayunya yang berair, menatap memohon pada Louis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Louis bertanya dingin; yang ditanggapi oleh Vasco dengan senyum miringnya.

"Hanya sebuah rencana, _Lord_.." dengan tatapan tajamnya, Louis berdecih. Kaki-kakinya melangkah cepat mendekati JongIn. Sesampainya ia di hadapan JongIn, Louis mengamati JongIn yang terus mengerang kecil dalam diam. Matanya lalu tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah botol bening di dekat JongIn.

"U-uh.. Sehun?"

"Bukan." Louis menjawab cepat. Ia melepas ikatan JongIn, dan langsung menangkap tubuh lemah JongIn. Pemuda tan itu masih tidak sadar dan semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Louis. Menggumamkan nama Sehun dan menyerukkan kepalanya pada leher Louis.

Melihat hal itu, Vasco menyatukan alisnya memandang heran pada Louis. "Dia?" ia mencoba berdiri tegak ditengah perihnya luka tusuk di bahunya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, brengsek!" Kris mendorong tubuh Suga menjauh dan mendekati Suho. Pemuda Kanada-Cina itu melepas ikatan tangan Suho dan segera memeluk pemuda mungil itu.

" _Lord_ Louis..," Louis menolehkan kepalanya begitu Vasco memanggil namanya. "Jadi, pemuda itu adalah mate mu?" Tanya Vasco tidak percaya, "Kim JongIn, mate mu?" lanjutnya dengan raut wajah yang masih tidak percaya.

"Aku pikir..,"

 _ **BRUAGH**_

Ke enam orang - _minus Suho dan JongIn_ \- yang berada disana tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan suara debuman keras. Debu-debu yang berasal dari dinding yang hancur bercampur dengan debu tanah, menghalangi penglihatan mereka.

Suga dan Kris yang paling dekat dengan suara debuman itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan pandangan mata tidak percaya. Pasalnya, suasana yang mulanya sudah menegangkan, malah bertambah menegangkan dengan bunyi debuman nyaring yang berasal dari dinding yang dihancurkan secara paksa.

 _ **"Jauhkan tanganmu."**_

Sehun terlihat berdiri setengah membungkuk. Napasnya yang tidak teratur terdengar begitu nyaring hingga setengah menggeram. Kedua matanya berkilau mengerikan.

 _ **"Jauhkan tanganmu!"**_

Fokusnya kini terarah sempurna pada pemandangan dimana Louis yang tengah memeluk JongIn. Geraman penuh penekanan membuat keempat orang itu merasa terancam. Vasco terlihat semakin kebingungan. Ia memandangi Louis dan Sehun secara bergantian dengan alis tertaut.

"Stevan.." Louis mencoba berdiri tegak dan melepas pelukan JongIn; tapi yang didapatnya adalah JongIn yang mengerang kesal dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua bahu Louis. "Sadarlah! Aku bukan Sehun." Louis mencoba menyadarkan JongIn. Matanya mampu menangkap langkah Sehun yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan pelan namun penuh ancaman.

" _Sehun_ h.."

Bunyi gesekan antara pedang yang dibawa Sehun dengan lantai semakin memekakan telinga. Sehun terlihat marah dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat ke arah Louis.

 _ **TRANG**_

Louis berhasil menghindar dengan JongIn yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Ia melompat sejauh mungkin untuk menciptakan jarak yang amat jauh antara dirinya dan Sehun.

 _ **GREB**_

Kris mengunci pergerakan Sehun dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan Sehun di tempat. Sehun berteriak keras dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Kris. Kris terlihat kewalahan namun tetap mengunci pergerakan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tahan _Lord_ Stevan!" Kris geram melihat keterdiaman Suga di sudut ruangan. Ketika pemuda pucat itu mendekat, Suga segera menyingkirkan pedang Sehun dan menahan kedua tangan Sehun.

"Aku mengerti sekarang.." Vasco mengamati JongIn dan Sehun secara bergantian, "Sehun.." ia berjalan mendekati Kris dan Suga, lalu ikut menahan pergerakan brutal Sehun.

 _ **"LEPASKAN AKU!"**_

 _ **"Vasco!"**_

Vasco menoleh saat namanya dipanggil begitu nyaring oleh Louis. Kakak laki-laki Sehun itu menatap tajam ke arah Vasco, "aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu pada dia. Sekarang, lakukan sesuatu untuk meredakan suasana!" perintah Louis dengan tegas.

Setelah mendengar perintah itu, Vasco terdiam dan mulai melepaskan tangannya yang menahan lengan Sehun. Kris mendelik marah saat melihat vampir itu malah terdiam tidak membantu.

"Kalau begitu, lepasan _Lord_ Stevan."

"Kau gila?!" Kris segera menyahut kaget. Ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan yang luar biasa. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu setelah ini!"

Vasco menoleh pada Kris. Tatapannya serius dengan ekspresi mengerasnya, "hanya ini satu-satunya cara, agar _Lord_ Stevan berhenti mengamuk." jawabnya pelan.

Louis diam mendengarkan. Ia mulai menjauhkan JongIn dengan perlahan. "Aku bukan Sehun. Jika kau mencari Sehun, maka dia ada disana.." akhirnya, Louis berhasil melepas pelukan erat JongIn meski dibalas dengan geraman marah. Ia membalik tubuh lemas JongIn hingga Sehun mampu melihat wajah memerah penuh peluh miliknya.

Sehun semakin memberontak. Kedua kakinya mencoba mengambil langkah maju mendekati JongIn.

"Kris, lepaskan Stevan."

"Tapi-"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Vasco, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk meredakan Stevan."

Kris terdiam mendengar perkataan Louis. Perlahan cengkraman tangannya mengendur begitupun cengkraman tangan Suga. Ia membiarkan Sehun melepas paksa cengkramannya dan segera berjalan mendekati JongIn.

 _ **GREB**_

"Sehun.." Sehun memeluk JongIn dengan sangat erat. Pemuda vampir itu menciumi leher JongIn dengan brutal yang hanya dibalas desisan kecil dari JongIn. Louis, Kris, Suga dan Vasco membiarkan Sehun yang kini mengecupi dan menjilati area leher JongIn, hingga sampai pada dada tan JongIn yang polos.

"Jadi," Vasco bersuara mengalihkan perhatian Louis dan Kris. "Kami sudah menemukan kalian.." lanjutnya dengan senyum kemenangan; membuat Kris mendesis penuh amarah.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

Ohohoho, sudah berapa lama ff ini hiatus? Aku harap kalian masih mengingat ff lumutan ini :') maaf untuk para readers yang sudah menunggu begitu lama. Akhir-akhir ini, aku cukup sibuk. Mengetik pun tidak sampai dua lembar, jadi aku cukup sedih. Apalagi ide yang mulai tersendat-sendat, sekalipun aku berada di kamar mandi, yang katanya ide bisa muncul secara ajaib, wkwk

Hmn, aku harap kalian tdk kecewa dengan chap ini. Thanks untuk para reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ffku.

So, wanna review for this chap?

Salam Hangat"SM1719"


End file.
